


Greetings, My Name is Reindeer Games

by orphan_account



Series: Written [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 'cough cough' smut 'cough', Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Calla Lily, Darcy is a hothead but we still love her, F/M, Fury comes to dinner, Loki Quotes Shakespeare, Loki and Darcy have a 'chat', Loki has nail polish troubles, Loki has the best friend ever, Loki is a flirt, Loki saves the day, New Years Eve, Odin you douche, Sad, Sad sad sad sad, Soulmark AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Grand Return of Jane, Thor visits, Tony is a blackmailer, Town Tour, ceiling sex, gone, like really sad, minty, necklace, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her first day working for Tony Stark, Darcy meets her soulmate and immediately and wishes she hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Meet a Reindeer

“Greetings, my name is Reindeer Games.”

Darcy read the words that were swirled on her lower hip. The mirror displayed them backwards but she memorized them from the moment she could read. They were written in an inky green with a strange font, everyone had a different font. She had just never seen one like hers, its large sprawling letters written in an elegant motion.

Darcy looked at her bare hip, she sighed, patiently waiting for Reindeer Games. That was the other thing about her mark, who the hell was named Reindeer Games? She shook it out of her mind, she had better things going on, like her first day working as Tony’s personal assistant. Pepper had quit her job after she married Tony and he was determined that he always needed an assistant, despite Pepper’s opposition to the idea.

She had gotten a stellar report from Jane and Tony was awesome so she had the job in a blink of an eye. She slipped on some curve hugging leggings and a loose maroon skirt and a button up shirt pared with a blazer. She had some high heeled brown leather riding boots to finish of her look.

It was a bright November day, the sun barely making up for the frigid air that nipped at her exposed face, it was times like these she missed New Mexico. The cold couldn’t get her down, not today. She was about to start working for the most hilarious Avenger on Earth, honestly all the other ones were a bit stiff. Except Natasha, she had gone out for drinks with her one time and they may have ended up making out on the dance floor with about five people filming them. S.H.E.I.L.D. thankfully removed the videos after they went viral the next day.

“Earth’s Mightiest Hero Caught with Girlfriend.” In her defense Nat is supermodel hot and they were both admittedly hammered. Still, great night, it ended up with S.H.E.I.L.D. worthy shame fame so that was a win in her book. She’s pretty sure Tony still has the video somewhere in his personal files.

The Avengers building was bustling with random low level agents, which took Darcy off guard considering the building was usually lazier than a stoned snail. Still she ignored the commotion, Banner probably watched the last episode of his favorite soap opera again, that usually sent him into a lonely and sullen rage.

She rode up the elevator with a stupid grin on her face, silently counting the floors till she reached the top. Everything was working out in her life, she had gotten an amazing job with a ridiculous wage, Tony was supplying her with an apartment in the building and Jane was focusing more on Thor then science lately so no more 2:30 in the morning calls for copies of equipment logs.

The elevator stopped, before it opened she heard yelling and assumed it was Tony yelling at a robot for using a fire extinguisher incorrectly again, but another voice answered back to Tony.

The doors opened, revealing two silhouettes, one was Tony and the other was, well, not Tony. It was a tall man, about six inches taller than her boss. Jet black hair was greased back showing of his frankly amazing cheekbones that you could probably cut yourself on. He was wearing a dark suit with a hunter green tie.

She recognized him immediately, it was Loki, for the past few months she had heard that he was working with the Avengers with sciency stuff that Darcy avoided when her internship with Jane was done.

They both turned their heads when they saw Darcy, who was in shock a bit. Loki murmured something to Tony that sounded like “If you insist I use it.” He strode up to her with a sarcastic smile and held out his large hand.

“Greetings, my name is Reindeer Games.”

And she gave her soulmate a right hook to the jaw.

 *}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

She spat in Loki’s face, who was still recovering from her punch. The vivacious mortal had a devious hook. He looked at her and her blue eyes lit up with fury.

Anthony came over, barely breathing he was laughing so hard. Loki whipped her spit off his cheek.

“Lokes, I think you just got rejected.” He said with a hand on Loki shoulder. He looked down at Stark with confusion.

“I was just using the name you dared me to! Why did she punch me for it?” he hollered at him, mortals were always so confusing.

Stark shrugged. “I didn’t know she was going to do that.” He turned to the woman. “Good job Darcy, remind me to give you a raze.”

“Would you care to elaborate on why you punched me?” Loki hissed.

“It isn’t you!” She yelled at him. Those where words he knew far too much, words he had been reading since he was young. The same words that climbed up his left shoulder blade.

Loki looked at the mortal woman, cursing under his breath. His soulmate couldn’t be a mortal, it just couldn’t.

“Not you.” He whispered, her eyes got wide and she threw another punch          .

“Don’t say that to me, I’m the one who should be complaining!”

Loki shook the second punch off quicker than the first.

“I'm missing something.” Stark said with his arms crossed and his eyes honed in on him.

“That green bastard is my soulmate.” The woman said with a furious snarl. Tony openly gawked at her, then at Loki before going into a fit of howling laughter.

Loki ignored the hoots of Tony as he made his way to his bar. “I assume you know who I am.” He said sarcastically.

She nodded. “And you’re not going to know who I am!” She stomped off to the bar, Tony had already poured them drinks and the busty girl took hers and chugged.

Tony finished with pouring his and looked up to Loki. “You might want to take one, she’s a handful.” Tony gestured to the girl who had seated herself feverishly on the long couch. For once Loki took Stark’s advice and took the drink, he had become accustom to Tony’s sour tastes in alcohol even if they were no match for Asgard’s superior wines.

Loki stood still, eyeing the girl who was hastily tapping on a thin rectangular device, the gadget making small tipping noises she tapped the screen.

“JARVIS, record the security feed in this room.” Tony spoke to the ceiling which disturbingly answered back in an eloquent accent.

“Yes sir, anything else?”

“Uhm,” Tony pondered. “Make sure these two don’t leave while I'm gone.” He said cheerfully hand headed off towards the elevator. Loki chased after him, grabbing his forearm.

“Stark don’t leave me with her.” Loki whispered desperately.

“Darcy’s not all that bad, just don’t try to piss her off as much as you already have and you should make it out of here with only one broken limb.” Tony gave him a bright grin and the elevator shot down, leaving Loki staring at the wall.

Slowly he turned and braced himself for whatever he was in for.

Darcy looked up, a dark glare aimed at him. “You’re not my Reindeer Games.” She barked before returning her attention back to the neon orange and blue device. He rolled his eyes, she absolutely couldn’t be his soulmate.

“It not like I am choosing to be, now is it?” He sneered, she stuck her tongue out at him like a tempered child. It was puzzling to him how such a full woman could be so petty.

“I think it would be better if you might actually say something to me.” He suggested. She let out a painful huff and set the orange and blue rectangle down, giving him all her attention

“What do you want?” She asked with a dark tone.

“What does your soulmark say?” he asked quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

“Why would I tell you!” She howled.

“Why wouldn’t you?” he countered, slightly taking her by surprise, but her gaze narrowed and the teeth came out.

“Oh I don’t know maybe because not too long ago you destroyed Manhattan in a swirl of golden horns and glorious purpose.” She flung her arms in the air, adding a dramatic effect.

“It’s always the horns, always the horns.” He said with frustration apparent in his voice. “What is it about you Midgardians that is so hard comprehending Asgardian celebratory armor?”

“You know,” He pointed out. “I probably wouldn’t even have the flea ridden name of Reindeer Games given to me by my dear friend Stark if it weren’t for that helmet.”

She snorted in protest and crossed her arms, remaining silent. The nerve of this woman made his head boil.

“Why do I even try, it’s obvious your still hung up on Natasha.”

Darcy jumped up and was face to face with him in seconds, blue eyes flaring like a fire of ice.

“Listen very closely buddy, I have waited 23 years for my Reindeer Games to come around and sweep me off my feet, don’t judge me for having a bit of fun before you finally showed up!”

Loki stared down at the flaming woman below him. “You looked like you where having quite _a lot_ of  fun.”

She slapped him, Tony wasn’t jesting about her while he left. Loki barely reacted this time, his whole face had become numb by now.

“I swear I am having that video removed.” She mumbled as she sat back down on the couch.

“Who let you see it anyway?” She barked with her arms across her full chest.

Loki shrugged, amused by Darcy’s discomfort. “Clint is a very persuasive drunk.”

“All the Avengers are persuasive drunks, how to you think I ended up with her anyway.” Darcy was back to tapping on the flat screen.

“What is that ridiculous contraption?” He asked after the annoying tapping got to his head.

She snorted. “You don’t know what a phone is?”

Loki gave her blank stare.

“You’ve been here for two months and they’ve neglected to give you a phone?”

“They mostly just hold me hostage in a lab until they need me to do some publicity on how I am ‘redeemed’.” 

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Darcy glared at him, she had seen his “I am redeemed” speeches on the news, personally it made her sick. But ever since he had said the first word of the first speech everybody had begun to moon over him. People had kneel t-shirts and little Loki plushies, Nick even announced him as an Avenger now which was complete bull.

Although he had kind of helped when those insane mole people tried to enslave a Hawaiian island, but that shouldn’t count. Jane still vents about him, yes Darcy loved Jane like a sister but her rants gave Darcy the worst headaches. She really just wanted for all the commotion about Loki and his redemption to die down, now that she had finally met him and he had finally said something to her, it was more painful than ever to think about his redemption.

“I’m totally fine with them holding you hostage.” She mused, continuing to text and work on some statistical graphs Tony sent her a minute ago saying she might need them to tune out the conversation. She shot him a quick text asking him if he would let her out. He quickly responded with no.

With a depressing sigh she set her phone down and focused on the god who was wondering around with a clipboard that depicted mathematical equations. She studied his movements, the long elegant stride, the way he tapped his finger on the clipboard and squinted his eyes when he focused. What was bugging her was why he had a dark suit on, he certainly didn’t need that for experiments, or maybe he did.

“Why are you all dressed up like that?” She asked, silence was never her thing. His head popped up, eyes wide, as if he had forgotten she was there, and for all she knew he probably had.

“Tony and I had a meeting earlier with a few Russian scientist who had found some broken Hydra equipment buried at their borders from World War 2, whatever that was. He requested I dressed professionally, which I thought was a bit arbitrary when he was making Reindeer jokes throughout the whole meeting.” Loki went back to evaluating the equations, she had never had a conversation so awkward before.

Or a whole day so awkward either, Tony let them out when he realized there was nothing going on but small one sided conversations and they parted ways after she had given him another slap for staring at her rack. Tony had sent her to work out some schedules, once and a while asking how things went with Loki even though that bastard knew very well what happened he was watching it on the security feed no doubt.

She went the whole day without seeing Loki again, it’s not like she wanted to anyway he had totally ruined her first day. Tony mentioned that he was working in that lab alone, he emphasized _alone_ as if she would want to go and comfort her damned soulmate.

But at 9:23 Tony let her go back to her empty apartment that was ten cold blocks away. Wrapping up in a colorful wool coat and a beanie she went out in the nipping November air. She couldn’t help but think of Loki as she walked. She thought about how his redemption was a load of shit and was probably plotting to take over the world anytime soon, about how he too didn’t want to be soulmates, could they get a cosmic divorce or something? But one thing stuck in her mind, in movies, for some unknown reason, she always rooted for the bad guy.

Darcy was walking down a dark alley, at nine thirty at night completely immersed in her thoughts. The only thing that got her attention was the whistling that came from her darkened left.

“Look at the rack on that one.” She heard a gruff voice say, she turned to the alley. Through the shadows she could see five built figures outlined in the moonlight.

“Shit.” She whispered under her breath, Darcy pulled out her purse and fumbled around for her taser which seemed to be on vacation. “No, no, no oh shit!” she mumbled as the disappearance of her taser was clarified by the empty space in her purse where she neatly tucked it away in case of an emergency exactly like this one.

The hulking figure moved forward to reveal pigs, or men, they looked a lot alike with their faces half covered in shadows.

She held her hands up in a fighting position, balled into fists with the knuckles already turning a paler white. “Don’t you dare come any closer or I swear I will personally castrate all fucking five of you.” Her voice didn’t sound as intimidating as she would’ve like it to, a major disadvantage on her part.

The bulkiest one knocked her fists away and grabbed her shoulders, she felt large and brash hands of another man wrap around her waist. She was about to scream with his other hand clamped over her mouth.

“You’re not doing that little lady.” He spat in her ear. “Not while we’re here.”

Tears burned the side of her face as she whimpered into the man’s freakishly large hand. Darcy tried to wriggle out of their grasp but every time she moved they held her tighter. Both men dragged her into the damp alley.

“Barry, get the K.” The man who was in front of her hissed to one behind him. She knew what K. meant, her high school drilled date rape drugs into her mind and K. was Ketamine something she did not want Barry to get.

She struggled more, but they had her in a corner. She felt like she was standing there for an eternity before someone came back with a drink in their hand. He gave it to the man who was pressing her against the wall.

He moved his hand away from her mouth, but before she could scream with all her life he was already forcing the drink down her throat. She tried to spit up what managed to get down but her struggling was already rendering her weak.

It wasn’t long till she could feel the effects on her body, her lungs clenched and her limbs fell into useless attachments to her torso. Every noise was bouncing back and forth in her ears, it sounded like she was Big Ben at 12:00 in the morning.

The man must have felt her break apart from reality, his paws began to tear away at her coat and blouse. She felt like she was crying but wasn’t particularly sure if she was or not, in fact she was sure of anything at the moment, just that a giant pig was tearing away at her new leggings.

So on the note that she wasn’t sure of anything other than that, it took her weak mind completely by surprise when someone flung the man off her and into the brick wall. She dropped to her knees, the runoff soaking through her torn clothing. Her eyes weren’t working properly and she could only really see the large movements of shadows dance their way across the alley wall.

She could barely register the fact that the shadows stopped, leaving one alone to stand by itself. But with the pounding in her head and the ins and outs with her vision she wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad shadow. She hoped that it was a really, really good shadow.

Whatever the shadow was it strode over to her, and she thought the man would come back to finish what he started. But when long slender arms lifted her up gently she could instantly feel the difference from her assaulter’s thick hairy ones.

Darcy melted into whoever was carrying her, at the moment she didn’t care because he wasn’t trying to rape her and that was a plus. Her head was still in fifty places at once but she could defiantly tell that they have gotten to an apartment exaggeratingly quick. The room was filled with warm lights and that’s all she could really comprehend.

The shadow laid her down on a soft thing, maybe a couch, maybe a bed, but it was an upgrade from a dark alley. She heard a voice bounce around in her ears, but couldn’t tell what it was saying but she was positive it had something to do with her name, maybe.

The voice kept repeating whatever it was trying to tell her but it was useless because she had already slipped into a deep unconscious.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Darcy woke up in a strange bed with faces starring down at her. Her vision was blurred at first but everything came into focus.

Steve was holding her hand protectively. She could see the shape of Tony moving around in the background yelling on his phone. The familiar glimpse of dark red hair in the corner of her eye told her Natasha was leaning on the wall. Bruce was doing something strange with medical equipment.

She focused on Steve, he looked like a good thing to stare at.

“Stars and Stripes.” She whispered with a bit slurred, he held her hand tighter.

“Yes Miss Lewis, stars and stripes.” Once she got a word out people began to crowd the bed she was in.

“Darcy to you remember what happened to you?” She heard Natasha’s ducky voice ask. Darcy squinted with thought, searching for memories that weren’t there.

“Shadows.” She answered, not being about to form full sentences at the time.

“Anything else?” The redhead pried. But Darcy couldn’t give her the answer she felt like she had.

“How’d I get here?” She asked instead. Bruce was the one who answered her, oddly enough, he usually kept silent.

“Someone tried to assault you last night, they used ketamine to drug you.”

That was a punch in her already aching gut, memories decided to show up for the conversation.

“They looked like warthogs.” She said out of the blue. Bruce let out a depressed sigh.

“She’s not going to remember anything significant, not right now at least. Let her rest, the drug should wear off.” He said and packed up medical equipment into a bag. Natasha got up, kissing Darcy on the forehead before leaving. She had Natasha had become surprisingly close over the past year, more than sisters almost.

Soon it was only Tony and Steve in the room.

“So how did I get here?” She asked again, slowing lifting her aching body up.

“Bruce told you.” Tony said, he looked at her with pain in his eyes. “Someone tried to assault you.”

She shook her head, making her headache flare up. “I mean, how did I get here. You said someone tried to assault me, what stopped them.”

Her question left an awkward silence hang in the air. Tony and Steve shared a concerned look.

“Loki found them before anything happened, he brought you to the tower right away.”

Darcy didn’t know what to do with this new information, Loki seemed so off put by her she would never have imagined him coming to save her.

Tear began to fall, even though Darcy specifically instructed them not to.

“Where is he now?” She sobbed, feeling just as helpless as before.

“He came here with you had hasn’t left the lab since.” Tony shrugged.  Maybe he still hated her, that made Darcy cry harder. Yes, she was still against Loki being her soulmate only because he had tried to take over the world, but now she just wanted to thank him and maybe give him a hug. She really needed to hug something right now, where was her stuffed cat when she really needed it.

 

Tony and Steve left much to her disappointment, insisting on her resting but she didn’t want to until she figured out what was going one with a certain savior of hers. Luckily for her at around 4:16 (The clock was the only thing remotely interesting) in the morning a slender figure flashed in her room.

Loki teleported in the corner of the room, looked painfully tired. His neat greased back hair he had the day before was strung out and in front of his face but that didn’t stop her from noticing the dark circles under his pale green eyes.

The expression on his face was priceless, as though he had seen a ghost when his eyes found her awake on the bed. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but closed it quickly.

“Don’t leave.” She begged, he pondered her request for a moment before awkwardly sitting down in the chair Bruce had previously occupied. He looked like he didn’t know what to do, just looked aimlessly around the room.

“Common, I have to be at least a little bit more entertaining than the wall over there.” She said with a huff.

“Darcy, do not think that you have to repay me for saving you.” He said quickly and that came as a shock to her.

She was about to snark at him for thinking that she wanted to repay him but he cut her off.

“I did what anyone would do-“ now she wants to slap him again.

“Shut up and accept my apology for being an idiot earlier.” She snapped. His eyes got wide and his mouth clamped shut.

“Good, now, can I say that I am beyond being grateful for what you did without you doubting your actions?”

He gave a tiny nod.

“Come over here so I can tell you something.” She said and beckoned him nearer, cautiously he came to lean over her.

“Closer.” She ordered and he did so his face was hovering over hers. With a smug grin she grabbed the lapel of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

He relaxed, bringing his hand to her cheek. Sure she had has good kissers, she’s had great kissers but Loki broke the chart. It must be because he’s her soulmate, or maybe his tongue is just that mischievous, it probably was.

She let out a wanting moan when he rudely interrupted her moment.

“Darcy,” he whispered, she never noticed just how delightfully toxic his voice was. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 _A+ for actually caring about someone Loki_ , she thought. Maybe she should be more traumatized from her experience, but Loki seemed to be healing her wounds.

“Thank you, Loki.” She said back to him. “Thank you for being my soulmate.”


	2. This is What Happens on Saturday Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has both Loki and Darcy cornered, and with his blackmailing skills has forced them on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that the first time I posted this I left for about two hours only to return and pass out from all of the hits and kudos, it was phenomenal. This was requested by tasertrickshipper, so thank her for this chapter. 
> 
> Again, prompt me, I love writing Darcy and Loki together and would love any creative ideas you guys have.

Darcy was relived from work for about a week, both Pepper and Tony wouldn’t let her do any work despite her boredom.

Well, she was bored when Loki was working anyway. He came over every night, they didn’t really talk. He just held her and scared her nightmares away, but in the morning he was always gone. Darcy didn’t object, she wasn’t sure what to do if he did stay, ever since the first night they spent together they had really talked or done anything that didn’t involve sleeping.

She still didn’t know what to think about him being her soulmate, and she didn’t want to be with him just because his nickname was Reindeer Games. Jane would probably tell you differently, but Darcy liked to take it slow.

It’s not like she didn’t want things to go faster, or for them to have an actual conversation, because she _really_ wanted that. But since the incident she felt like crying in a corner when she thought of having sex again, even if Loki made her feel whole again.

She was shaking with excitement when Tony finally let her get back to work instead of locking her in the apartment he had provided for her. The top floor of the Avengers Tower was mainly for Tony, but all the avengers hung out there. So it wasn’t that much of a surprise when she saw Natasha and Loki playing chess, Tony and Bruce going over holograms and Clint chatting aimlessly with Steve and Nick. Thor was on princely duty in Asgard.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when she came out of the elevator. It was just still for a moment before Clint let out a cough.

“Darcy, I didn’t expect you to be here so early.” Tony said, sloshing his drink around nervously.

“It’s 2:30.” She said, it was uncomfortable, everyone was starring at her with guilty expressions on their faces.

Nat cleared her throat before standing up. “Well I think that me and Clint need to go and.” She paused. “Shoot things.” She gestured for Clint to come over with her so they could leave.

“But we haven’t finished our match.” Loki said with childish protest. Nat rolled her eyes and move her black queen.

“Check Mate, common Clint.” She and him walked out of the room with strange glanced thrown back at Darcy. Everyone was acting too weird for her tastes.

“Well, I think I might need to supervise those two.” Nick huffed. “Steve, I might need back up.”

“Yes sir.” The star spangly blond nodded to the director as they too exited the room. Now it was just Tony, Bruce, Loki and her.

“Tony, why is everyone acting so weird?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest and glared at him with piercing suspicion.

“I didn’t notice anything.” He said with a shrug. Tony may be a billionaire, a playboy, a genius, but most of all he was a bad liar.

For some reason she felt like this had something to do with her and Loki, as the god was currently twiddling his thumbs like an idiot.

“Tony.” She groaned setting down her brief case and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Darcy, just say yes to anything he asks you.” Loki said, shielding his face.

Everything was too weird for her, and she had seen Thor attempting a moonwalk. How he even learned the term ‘moonwalk’, she would never know, but it must’ve had something to do with Tony as well. He had a habit of giving Thor or Steve incorrect information just for his personal amusement, fortunately Pepper usually set things straight after Thor slaps someone in the face as a Midgardian greeting.

“Why would I do that?” Darcy tried to catch his eye but he was avoiding her.

“Darcy, you have work off Saturday.” Tony said, checking a holographic calendar.

“No.” She pointed out. “I don’t, you said I could work for the days I missed on the weekends.” Normally she would be delighted to have Saturday off, but she couldn’t stand one more day cooped up in her room re-watching the terminator movies.

“Now you have Saturday off, and so does Rock of Ages over there.” Tony said tapping some projections from a tablet with a sly grin. Bruce was silent, clearly avoiding anything to do with conversation.

Now everything was started to make sense, complete, painful, sense. “We’re not going on a date Tony.” She groaned, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

“Darcy…” Loki said with a thin sigh, clearly not happy about Tony’s suggestion either. “I am afraid we must.”

She narrowed her eyes at the raven haired beauty who looked two seconds away from hitting his head on a desk.

“Tony, are you blackmailing him?” she said, shooting a glance at Tony, his expression brightened.

“You must be physic!” Sarcasm dripping from his words, Tony was the S.H.I.E.L.D. blackmailing legend when it came to things like this. Don’t ask her how, but he ended up getting Fury to walk around with purple leather combat boots and a pink disco hat. Nick kept a straight face the entire day, Darcy however couldn’t help the howling laughter that snuck up on her every time he left the room.

“What do you have on _him_?” There couldn’t be much no one knew about Loki that would dramatically affect him anymore, he was being forced to be an open book by S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tony shrugged, his annoying smirk playing at his lips. “It involves dresses.” Tony snickered and Loki let his head fall directly on to the table, making the chess pieces shake. Bruce almost choked on his drink.

Darcy didn’t really want any more information on the subject, and hopefully she would never get it, but she was going to be forced on a date.

“You don’t have anything on me.” She pointed to herself, but Tony just smiled even wider.

“Do you remember Bruce’s failed telekinetic experiment?”

The words brought back chilling memories.

“What time Saturday?” She responded quickly.

*{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Darcy looked at her depressing closet, Tony insisted she wear something formal. He may have said more than formal, to quote “Something fancy, oh and curvy… _very_ curvy.”

She had gotten more formal wear since she moved to New York to follow Jane and her wild experimental adventures. And when Jane joined S.H.E.I.L.D. (which inadvertently made Darcy join S.H.E.I.L.D. as well) they were invited to more sophisticated events.

But Tony specified curvy, which to her didn’t make since considering she had just been attack because of those curves. She shut the closet door in defeat and flopped helplessly on her bed.

She stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Loki would be like on a date.

So far she had seen Psychotic Loki, Reindeer Games Loki, Savior Loki, Blackmailed Loki, but what would On a Date Loki be like? She was almost positive he would wear a scarf, he had fascination with them. In almost every ‘I am Redeemed’ speech he had a different patterned green scarf. It was like he thought ever human wore green and black wool pieces around their neck.

Her thoughts where rudely interrupted by non other then the infamous doorbell. With a groan she picked herself up and slumped over to the door.

Fully expecting a camera crew here to document the first time the ex-villain had ever gone on a date, told to do so by Tony’s very persuasive checkbook, it came as a shock to her when it was just one lonely mailman and a long and thin box.

The man looked up at her. “Are you Darcy Lewis?” He said. She nodded and accepted the package he handed to her.

“Sign here please.” He said, giving her a clipboard and a pen.

When she got inside she got a good look at the thin rectangular box, a card was taped on the corner of it.

“From Tony Stark For Darcy Lewis”

She sighed. Of course it was from Tony, who else would send her a package that looked suspiciously like it contained a dress.

For some reason Tony was content on keeping her and Loki together. He had arranged an entire evening for them, including a surprise at the end that he promised would blow her away and make it worthwhile. But Darcy wasn’t so keen on being with Loki on a date, it just didn’t settle right with her. They had kept a completely silent relationship since that first night, maybe she wanted to talk to him when he came into her room at night just to keep her nightmares at bay, but silence was the only thing keeping her sane at this point. Tony wouldn’t be going through all this trouble if Loki wasn’t her soulmate, in fact he was warning her to steer clear of him when he first arrived from Asgard. Tony seemed to have a fascination with getting her together with him, she assumed it was just a little bit of kidding around at first, but now he’s gone to extreme lengths just so they could be on a date.

Tony wasn’t born with a soulmark, there for didn’t have a soulmate. Pepper never found hers and now that she was married to Tony she didn’t want to. Maybe he was just trying to help her in his strange and extravagant way, or maybe he didn’t want her going through a soulmateless life like he had.

Her thoughts wandered to what Loki thought of soulmates, she never really expected him to have one. She wasn’t sure aliens had soulmates till Thor and Jane finally told people that they were soulmates after about two years of silence on the matter. Loki must have grown up with his soulmark, even if he was about nine hundred years older than her and it might not have showed up till she was born. What would his even look like? Her first words to him weren’t exactly unicorn fluff.

She couldn’t imagine growing up knowing that the first words his soulmate said to him were “It isn’t you.” The thought felt cold in her stomach, he must have known that the only person he would ever be perfect for didn’t want him to be her soulmate. Regret pegged at her. She had started rethinking her previous thoughts on what the god was actually like. Before she thought he was a murderous psychopath with golden horns who had a crazy idea to enslave the human race, but now that she was around him her thoughts were blurred. He saved her even though they agreed that they shouldn’t be soulmates, she flat out told him she hated him. Even after that he thought she was worth saving.

He was so careful around her, careful not to overstep his boundaries and careful not to bring back bad memories. He probably just acted that way because she was cosmically tied to him, but if she hadn’t been would he still care?

That was a question she wasn’t sure that either of them could answer, so she locked it away in the back of her mind.

Darcy stared down at the package, wondering what Tony’s mind could’ve formulated this time. She gingerly opened the thin box.

She stared at the dress for a while, she couldn’t muster any words to describe it. On any other day she would’ve loved it, but today wasn’t any other day, today was the day she was being blackmailed into going on a date with a green and gold alien. And apparently, to Tony, that meant they had to match.

*}{*}*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Loki paced his small room in the tower, biting his thumb. The tuxeado that Tony had bought for him was laid out on his not so glorious bed. His nerves where jumping around on his skin, he was nervous.

He rarely got nervous, and never got nervous about courting, or in Midgardian terms, a date. He did care for Darcy, in some strange way he loved her, even if they had barely spoken. He blamed the soulmark and the Fates. Loki wasn’t the type to love people, whether male or female, he just didn’t do it. He would take partners one in a century for a short while, but nothing close to love.

And that’s why he couldn’t go on a date with Darcy. Because no matter what two sides of him would be fighting over whether or not to love her or dismiss her.

But he wouldn’t back out now, Tony would release the dress incident to the universe without remorse and watch as the world ridiculed him. That was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was the whole reason he hid behind so many lies, so no one could laugh at him anymore, so for once in his life he could come out on top.

Loki glanced at the suit. It was black, made out of a silky fabric, the edges were sharp and dashing. The tie was a reflective silk with green and gold swirls. Tony had outdone himself, he was purposely making this a night Loki wasn’t going to forget.

Suddenly a voice crackled on.

“Mr. Laufeyson, you have a scheduled event in thirty minutes, a car with be awaiting you soon.” It was Stark’s AI, whatever that was. It was revolting that S.H.E.I.L.D. was required to use his last name. Odin had officially disowned him, making him Laufeyson now.

Loki let a depressing sigh escape his lips, he lifted up the fabric on his bed. There was no running away from Tony’s plans.

 

Loki waited outside the extravagant restaurant, per Tony’s instruction. People walked by, occasionally snapping pictures of him. He wanted nothing more than to just return to the calculations he’s been working on regarding the new equipment.

He couldn’t help but be slightly excited to see Darcy again, she was such an interesting mortal. So much spirit and personality, he hadn’t even met an Asgardian who was as willed as her.

A long vehicle slowed to a stop at the sidewalk. The side door swung open, blocking his view of whoever was stepping out. All he could see was a metallic green shoe with a gold heel landing gracefully on the sidewalk.

A head of dark chestnut hair came out above the door, and from there emerged Darcy. Loki’s breath escaped his lungs as she stood, full and dressed in a dark green evening gown. It had a deep v-neckline, showing off her full chest. A gold belt clung to her waist and the top was decorated in small clear beading.

Her hair was swirling below her shoulders, a necklace was resting on her chest. It was made of a shining gold with a dusty emerald pendent hanging at the end.

“Well.” She sighed. “Let’s get this over with.” Loki nodded without protest.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Tony had reserved them a table on the balcony, looking out over the New York skyline. Darcy kept switching her gaze from the view of the moonlit city to the view across the table.

She wouldn’t admit it to anyone other than possibly herself, Loki was drop dead gorgeous right down to the tip of his freakishly long eyelashes. His hair was its usually slicked back, Tony must supply him with hair gel that has a half naked hunk on the label. If you got her started on his cheekbones she would probably have to take an ice shower afterwards, in fact that would probably happen if you got her started on any part of him.

Much to her surprise, Loki was scarf-less. Instead he was wearing a dark tux, the collar showed off his pale neck that would star in any vampire’s wet dream. The tie was a silky gold with green swirls, Tony seemed to want a common theme with his outfit because as she looked closer she noticed the emerald cufflinks sparkling on his wrists.

She might have to kill Tony once she got back, his color scheme for the night was purely malicious, and he knew what he was doing which made things all the more painful. Because no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she looked good in Loki’s colors.

A tall waiter came over, he had a tight red vest and a napkin on his arm, him and Loki had the same interest in hair gel. He was carrying a platter with two champagne glasses.

With a server’s grace he set them down, one in front of her and the other in front of Loki. As he was setting Loki’s glass down the two dashing young men shared a suspicious glance, just a brief locking of their eyes.

The waiter kept his cool. “Our finest champagne, on the house.” He said, Darcy noticed the blush creeping up his tan skin.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” he said, promptly avoided Loki’s evergreen gaze.

“No, we are fine for now, thank you.” Loki said, the beautiful Asgardian vowels rolled off his tongue in seductive waves.

The waiter gave them a tight nod before hurrying away. Darcy watched him with a regretful sigh.

“Did you have to flirt with the waiter?” She said as the tall young man scuttled off around a corner. Loki looked absolutely astonished at her remark, liar.

“I have no idea what you mean.” He said, eyes wide. “Why would I flirt with a mindless mortal boy?” He added with a scoff.

She rolled her eyes before landing them on Loki’s face, a guilty smirk was twitching at the edge of his lips. “Oh I don’t know, maybe mortals are just you’re type.”

Her words had just the effect she wanted them to have on him, his jaw locked and his smirk fell. She saw the defensive shadowing creep over his eye.

“How is your new residence?” He asked with stiff words.

“You’re changing the subject.” She pointed

“I do hope the move wasn’t straining.” He said sloshing around the champagne in his glass.

“Would’ve been better if my boyfriend was there to help me.” She sighed and took a sip of her drink. He set his glass down with a soft clang.

“I am not your boyfriend, Darcy.” He hissed correctively, at this point all of the questions she had been asking since the first day they met all came out in one statement.

“Then what are we!” Her voice was raised, maybe catching the attention of neighboring customers. Loki didn’t answer her, he just kept his expression stone still as he killed her with his impossible eyes. Seriously they shouldn’t be allowed to look at people, they probably held some mystical power to seduce anyone he set his eyes one, literally.

Darcy squirmed in her char from the weight of his immortal stare, which quite possibly could’ve been psychologically addicting.

“I don’t know.” He whispered. She paused, he seemed like the person who always had answers, for absolutely everything.

She huffed in utter defeat. “Well neither do I!” She mused grinning at him sarcastically. “Obviously the universe thought it would be hilarious to tie us together for all eternity. It must have thought that it would be fun to watch us blow up in flames.”

“Darcy.” He whispered in the middle of the rant, but at this point she really didn’t care.

“And,” She said. “To add to the fact that I'm cosmically married to you forever, I also have to deal with the entire public seeing me as the person who was chosen for an alien psychopath. I don’t know about you, but I have twitter, if this gets out it won’t be very pretty on there anymore. I mean half the population with be swooning and begging for me to switch places with them and the other half will be shaking their heads in shame.”

“Darcy.” He called again, but she wasn’t about to stop.

“Do you know what will happen if my aunt finds out Reindeer Games was actually the person who tried to enslave humanity, I can’t even imagine the look on her face. My dad might just have a heart attack, and if that happens I'm defiantly going to kill you. And Tony, after tonight Tony is defiantly going to die. What was he thinking? Dressing us up like this, like it was going to help us somehow.”

“Darcy.” He said again, louder, but not loud enough for her to care.

 “The only reason I'm here is because you saved me from those pigs in the alley and no one has ever done anything like that for me before. Maybe it’s because you’re my soulmate, but I can’t seem to say no to you anymore. Every night you’ve been coming into my bed and I have loved every moment of it, but when you’re gone in the morning I'm straight back to hating you.”

Her face was red and flustered, tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. “And I wish I knew why I was tied to you, I wish I knew why I don’t want you to leave in the morning because I can’t find any reason for it and it’s beyond annoying. Why couldn’t you just be someone else, why did Reindeer Games have to be the most gorgeous lunatic on the universe? Because if you weren’t you would’ve been perfect, but you just had to go and try and take over the planet!”

Darcy was out of breath, tears had fallen and she had said more than she ever wanted to say to him. It took a while for her to register the fact that his hand had ended up cradling hers during her rant.

She blankly stared at their hands. “How’d that get there?” She whispered.

“It might’ve had something to do with your hand being dangerously close to knocking over your poor drink.” Loki said in a sweet voice, like he was talking to a child who had accidently broke a toy.

“Oh.” She breathed, they had been closer than this before, a lot closer, but this touch felt different. A more intimate touch that made her nerves crawl, right now she wasn’t sure if that was good or not, but she didn’t pull her hand away from his.

“Darcy.” He said, she hadn’t realized how flustered he looked.

“I’m sorry you feel this way. I know that no matter what I do, you will never forgive me for my previous actions. But I do not lie all the time, I may not be redeemed but I enjoy living here on Earth with people who have begun to trust me and I wouldn’t risk losing my friends or you by doing something as stupid as attempting something like that again.”

Darcy practically had her jaw on the floor.

“If,” he started again “you will have me, I wish to pursue this relationship with more attention and hopefully create a better image of myself in your eyes.”

Darcy couldn’t help but grin. “Loki are you asking to be my boyfriend?” She snickered. He gave her a light hearted laugh.

“Yes, Darcy Lewis, I am asking you to be my girlfriend.”

Darcy let her eyes dance around to the corners of the room. “Is Tony watching this?” She leaned in and whispered.

Loki nodded.

“Well then.” She said louder and stood up, she saw the puzzled look on Loki’s face. Darcy picked up her champagne and thrust the drink in Loki’s face.

He gasped as his clean image was ruined, the white shirt clung to his now visible chest. She leaned in again.

“See you on Monday, honey.” Darcy left Loki stunned and wet in the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought you might want to know what our green and gold couple was wearing
> 
> Darcy's dress:https://www.etsy.com/listing/189760038/a-line-long-plus-size-prom-dress-v?ref=market  
> Darcy's shoes:http://www.shoeperwoman.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/gold-stiletto-heels.jpg  
> Darcy's jewelry:http://www.unionstreetgoldsmith.com/pages/p7lsm_Collections/fullsize/005-P572_22kt_100ct_Emerald_GUR414_24kt_Necklace_fs.jpg
> 
> Loki's tie:http://www.paulmalone.net/Shop/images/product_images/info_images/gold-green-necktie-set-817.jpg  
> Loki's cufflinks:http://img.loveitsomuch.com/uploads/201406/06/20/2014%2060s%20emerald%20green%20glass%20jewel%20faceted%20cufflinks%20vintage%20mens%20senator%20jewelry%20groom%20best%20man%20don-f59791.jpg
> 
> Loki (Because we all need a picture of our favorite mischief maker):http://www.vitamin-ha.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/VH-demotivational-poster-dr6kkqumi8-LOKI.jpg


	3. Dinner with the Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor visits and Stark plans dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you enough for how wonderful you all have been, so here's another chapter just for you.  
> Lots of plot, but still fluffy.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

Darcy didn’t see Loki on Sunday, because that was the day she caught up on Tony’s homework. Pepper stopped by to see how the new apartment was treating her.

“I'm sure Tony is just trying to be a good friend.” Pepper said sympathetically. And she was probably right, but if he wanted to be a good friend he was going about it all wrong. Don’t get her wrong the dinner was nice, but he actually had to blackmail them to go. Pepper left and Darcy went back to lining up charts and figuring out schedules.

But on Monday she did see Loki, he was lounging on the couch with his legs spread lazily on the leather. He was wearing a tight t-shirt that hugged his shoulders. Loki looked like he was doing more math, which Darcy promptly avoided, instead she walked past him and started working out appointments.

Tony came in wearing a battered Iron Man suit.

“Oh my god, what happened to you?” She asked in shock, he was already making his way to the bar.

“Angry red People.” He sighed, picking up the whisky. “Lots of angry red people.”

“God Tony, you look terrible.” She said again, one of the suit’s arms was missing.

“Darcy, you mention a god, does he happen to be sitting on this luxurious sofa?” Loki said with an evil grin.

“No, you’re thinking of the god who’s about to get slapped.” She said pointedly, it was an unspoken agreement, pretend to be against each other in front of Tony and actually go out on their own time.

“Are you saying there’s a difference?” Loki asked, acting confused.

“A large one.” She mumbled and began flitting through her papers. Throughout the day Avengers came in and out of the penthouse.

Clint stopped in only to exit when Loki beat him at a game of spades. Steve just stood around awkwardly, not really sure what to do about the partners. But it was when Natasha came in that things got really strange.

The flaming redhead came in with her usual ‘I'm an assassin’ strut.

“How was the date you two?” She asked picking up a magazine and plopping down on a leather chair. Darcy and Loki shared a glance, they both knew that lying to Natasha didn’t work.

“It was delightful.” Loki said lightly, Natasha death stared him before turning her eye on Darcy.

“Tony said it was a disaster.” She said flipping to another page of guns and ammo.

“Did he?” Darcy asked faking her shock.

“Yes he did, care to tell me why you’re lying to him?” She said casually, Natasha did everything casually. It probably came from being the best assassin out there.

“Just a bit of fun.” Loki replied with his wicked grin. Darcy rolled her eyes, he couldn’t go two sentences without being a smart ass.

“Tony was getting in the way, we just wanted some privacy.” Darcy gave Nat the real answer, the redhead nodded her head in agreement.

“I wonder what that waiter thought when you threw the drink in his face.” She hummed to herself. Darcy froze, her and Loki locked eyes in shock.

“You were watching?” Darcy asked.

“I was the blond at the other table.” She flashed a bright smile at them both.

“On another note, you don’t have to worry much about the waiter, Natasha.” Loki said, briefly glancing up from his math.

“Oh,” she quizzed “Why’s that?”

Loki’s grin spread like the Grinch’s, curling up with sinister spilling across it wildly. Darcy barely noticed the small flash of light in Loki’s palm. He raised up the napkin that had scribbling on the corner.

“Because I got his number.”

Natasha left a while after Darcy very politely slapped Loki. Yes, she cared for him in a way she really didn’t want to admit, but he had no right to go and accept some waiter’s number, he doesn’t even have a phone!

It was late in the day and she had just shooed Tony off to a meeting when the clouds threw themselves over the sky. Loki and her had been lounging in the room, she had all her work done and he did what he wanted to do, work didn’t matter.

“Looks like it’s going to rain.” She mumbled her face buried in Loki’s chest, she was on the verge of sleep.

“I'm sure the precipitation won’t kill you while we’re in here.” He murmured back, clearly unhappy that she had disturbed his almost nap. She gave him a huff and went back to focusing on sleep.

They were lying on the couch, he was partially sitting up and she was lying face down on him soaking in all the magnificent Loki smell. She wasn’t kidding when she said magnificent, he smelled like spearmint and blue raspberry.

A loud crash echoed throughout the city, a grin spread on her face.

“Told you.” She said as the pattering of heavy rain knocked against the roof. She felt Loki’s body tense under her.

“Darcy, I'm going to need you to pretend to be asleep.” He whispered hastily.

Her head popped up and she eyed him. “But I was already asleep.” She whined. Loki began to wriggle out from under her.

“But now you need to be asleep again.” He ordered her, which she would have slapped him for if he didn’t use his ‘I'm a total badass’ voice.

“Why?” She asked, propping herself up with her elbows.

“Because we’re expecting company.” He locked her in a glare. “Now sleep.”

She was about to protest when thunder came far too close for her comfort, so for once she did what she was told and fell back on her side with closed eyes.

“Brother.” Thor voice boomed, startling Darcy.

“Hello Thor, nice of you visit. Come to check on your dear old exiled brother?” Loki said, venom biting at his words.

“This is not the time for that brother, I come to check on Darcy Lewis.”

“You’re about a week late then.”

Darcy could hear Thor snarl. “You know the time is different in Asgard, do not try me brother!” She had never seen, well _heard,_ Thor in such a touchy mood.

“Calm down, Darcy is just fine. In fact she just began a nap after a hard day’s work.” Darcy heard Thor large footsteps walk over near the couch.

“Jane was so scared for her, but Odin wouldn’t allow her to cross the bifrost. It is weakening for mortals to do so.” A hint of sadness was in his words, Darcy wanted to jump up and give him a hug.

“I can assure you she is fine, and her attackers are no worry anymore.”

Darcy hadn’t really heard any news on what went down with them, but now she had a suspicious feeling that Loki unleashed his green and gold wrath on them.

“I shall stay until she wakes.” Thor declared, she felt the heavy vibration of him setting mew-mew down.

“How do you fare brother?” Thor asked, pacing around the room.

“It would be better if I was not trapped on a filthy mortal planet with no means of entertainment.”

“You tried to take over this filthy mortal planet, remember.”

Loki snorted in rebuttal. “If you have not figured out that my attempt was only a distraction then you truly are a fool.”

“Maybe I am, but you are my baby brother, I shall always think the best of you.”

“I am not your brother.” Loki scarred.

“Maybe not by blood but you always will be my sibling, even if you do not wish it.”

Darcy heard Loki let out an eerie chuckle.

“Odin has disowned me, Thor. I am not even your sibling anymore.”

“How are the Avengers?” Thor asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

“Stark is a blackmailer.”

Darcy agreed with him wholeheartedly.

“A what?” Thor asked, confused.

“Nothing, is Jane alright?” Loki asked, she might’ve been jealous.

“Worried, scared, she misses Darcy. But the science in Asgard is keeping her at bay.”

This was getting boring, and her leg was started to get a cramp. So, without warning Darcy yawed, stretching her arms out wide and sitting up.

“That was a good nap.” She sighed, her eye fell on Loki. He was scowling at her, but who cares. She looked around to the room until her eyes rested on Mr. Muscles.

“Thunder Dude! When’d you get here!”

“Darcy, it is so good to see you.” He came up and gave her a bear hug, lifting her off the ground for a moment.

“You too Spaceman.” She turned her head to Loki. “And other Spaceman.” He gave her a poisonous smile, she might have to pay for that.

“What brings you here?” She asked gesturing for him to sit on the couch next to her.

“I came to see you, I heard what happened. It pains be that it took so long to receive this information.”

Darcy shrugged. “It fine, Glorious Purpose over there has been keeping me company.” Thor flicked his eyes to Loki and then back at her.

“I hope he hasn’t been trouble.” Thor said darkly, she could feel Loki rolling his eyes.

“No, he hasn’t. Actually he’s the one who stopped the attack.”

Thor paused. “Loki?” he shook his head and gawked at his brother. “Thank you.” He whispered in surprised.

“Don’t thank me, I didn’t do it for your praise. I did it for my soulmate.”

Loki had a silencing effect on people, and he also had a screaming effect on them to. But right now he was using his clothes melting effect on her.

“Are you saying?” Thor looked like he could barely finish the sentence.

“Yep.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

All the avengers were invited to dinner that night by Tony who demanded some explaining. Darcy was strategically placed as far away from Loki as possible, she was going to hurt Tony later.

“But why do I have to sit here.” She whined.

“Because you lied to me.” Tony pointed an angry finger at her, she rolled her eyes.

“We just didn’t want you butting into our…” She paused. “…relationship?”

She still ended up having to sit by Steve and Bruce and Loki had to sit by Thor and Clint. She felt like a teenager who just got caught making out with a guy in her bedroom by her parents.

Loki was at one end of the table and she was on the other, once and a while he would flash her a very naughty grin which wasn’t helping at all and he knew it. Bastard. Really hot bastard.

“So when’s the food getting here.” Clint said.

Tony checked his watch. “Ten minutes. We’re having surf and turf.” Half the group let out moans of pleasure, including her. Its steak and lobster, you can’t really blame her.

“So Thor, why didn’t Jane come around this time?” Tony asked, he had always been interested in Jane’s scientific research.

“The bifrost doesn’t settle well with mortals, frequent trips would be hard on her.”

Tony nodded. “We need some sort of intergalactic IMessage or something, I’ve got some interesting experiment results she would like to see.”

Fury came into the dining room in a whirlwind of eyepatches and black trenchcoaty-ness.

“Stark, why have you taken all of my best agents away from me tonight?” He said, pulling up a seat next to Pepper.

“Nice to see you too.” Tony said sarcastically, Maria Hill was closely behind her boss. She took a seat next to Steve, kissing him on the cheek as she sat down. They we’re a cute couple, all justice-y and moral driven, it was all good deeds and positivity with them, but still adorable.

She looked at Maria and Steve, and then flicked her eyes to her alabaster boyfriend who looked like he would fit in with the marble statues at a museum. Loki wasn’t a good person per say, but he did good things. He saved her, he cared for her boundaries like the villainous gentleman he is, but still retained his ‘kneel for me’ behavior.

“So, I think we all know why we’re here.” Tony said, clearing his throat.

Half the table shook their heads. Tony deflated. “Really? I'm going to have to explain this to you?” He sighed. “Fine, I will.”

“Apparently Loki broke one of the rules of his exile here. Which means that you,” he pointed at Fury. “need to have a talk with the other eye patch guy and get it straightened out so Loki can stay here with Darcy.”

That wasn’t what Darcy was expecting at all, not even close.

“What do you mean he broke a rule? He had rules?” She asked, eyes dancing between the Avengers who all bore guilty faces.

“Yes, he had rules.” Fury exhaled. “One of them being he couldn’t hurt any innocent human being, when you were being attacked he put three guys in a coma and two of them have more than severe injuries.”

Darcy shook her head. “But they weren’t innocent, they tried to rape me.” The entire party cringed at the word.

“Maybe, but it still puts strain on the guidelines, and I’ll be damned if he has to be sent home because of this. I'm not going to have the public go crazy because their new hero was doing the right thing.” Fury stated, the table nodded in agreement.

“I shall ask Odin about the agreements of Loki’s situation, even _he_ wouldn’t let soulmates be separated.”

Darcy wanted to hang her head and avoid any eye contact, it was weird having people talk about intergalacticly exiled princes and their relationships with certain Lewises.

“Well that’s settled.” Tony said, clapping his hands together. “Let’s celebrate over lobster and murdered cows.”

Darcy saw Steve cringe a bit when he said murdered cows, he’s not a vegetarian but he still doesn’t like the idea that cute little fat black and white animals are being slaughtered.

So they ate, mostly in silence, but once in a while Tony would make an inappropriate joke and Clint would laugh like a choking hyena

“Well this was a wonderful evening Stark, but I do believe me and Darcy require a conversation.” Loki said, stand up and pushing out his chair. Darcy bubbled at the idea of getting out of the awkwardness of the dinner.

“But we haven’t even had dessert yet.” Tony complained like a child. Loki made his way to Darcy, holding out his hand to her.

“I can assure you Stark that we are not leaving to skip your extravagant pastries, but me and my sweet Darcy need a chat.” Loki hauled her up for her chair, somehow he managed to make her clumsy ascent look graceful.

Loki led her to the door, one hand holding hers and the other on the small of her back. Her foot caught on the lip of the threshold and sent her falling forward.

But before she could reach the ground, powerful arms wrapped around her and brought her back up. Loki held her close to him protectively.

“Darcy are you okay?” He asked her, the worry scarring his vowels. She felt guilty that she had made him worry.

“Yea, I'm fine. I just tripped.” She looked up into his eyes. His usual sharp features were mollified, emerald orbs starred down at her with nothing but worry. He looked younger like this, less tense.

“Loki I’m fine.” She reassured him but that wasn’t helping. He shook his head.

“I don’t know how you make it through the day without breaking a limb every hour.”

She stuck her lip out. “Meanie.”

“No, just honesty.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Tony watched as the couple walked out of the room, bickering about Darcy’s clumsiness. Tony looked back at the silent party.

“Do you think that counts as Loki falling in love?” Tony asked, mostly Fury.

“I don’t know, Odin said that she had to love him back.” Fury shrugged.

“Actually he said he or she, considering Odin wasn’t sure who Loki could fish up.” Tony pointed out. Loki didn’t know that he was here to prove he wasn’t as heartless as he was. Odin told S.H.I.E.L.D. that he needed to fall in love to prove that he was capable of caring and that if he did he would return to Asgard.

“Did Odin know that Loki had a soulmate?’ Steve asked. Thor shook his head.

“I didn’t even know, he must’ve kept it secret. Odin probably wouldn’t have given him these objectives in his exile if he knew that there was a possibility that Loki would find his soulmate.” Thor answered back. Tony and Loki had gotten close over the past few months, they were like friends that really hated each other, he didn’t really want to admit he didn’t want to lose the smartest person he had ever met.

But he also cared for Darcy and her well being and he could tell that her and Loki had something that even he couldn’t sever.

“It would be good publicity if people knew that Loki had found his soulmate, maybe turn more people towards instead of against him.” Maria suggested. Fury nodded.

“Romanoff, think you can do a conference tomorrow?” The one eyed man asked Nat.

“Yes sir, would Loki be there or not?” She asked, always thorough.

“No, just do an Avengers update, they will defiantly ask about Loki when they do tell them that he had found someone and is planning to stay here with her.”

The redhead nodded.

“Stark.” Fury said.

“What?” Tony answered back, he could see Fury rolled his one good eye.

“I'm going to need you to go with Romanoff on this one, you two are our best public speakers.”

“Aye aye captain.”

Fury gave him a death glare.

He winced “I didn’t mean to say eye twice.”


	4. Doing it with Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy have their "chat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title pretty much gives it away, smut is here. Disclaimer, I cannot write smut, I just cant so this is the best I could do. If it's terrible, I'm truly sorry, smut is just not my specialty. Fluff and snark, I prefer to focus on that.
> 
> It's short, I know, but it wasn't meant to be a plot chapter.

Loki hauled her off to a separate room that she was pretty was being used as storage for Tony’s various items. He shut the door quickly and used his magic mumbo jumbo to turn on the lights.

“What are we doing here?” She asked, her eyes wondering around the crowded room full of boxes.

“I knew you were uncomfortable with the discussion at the diner, I thought you would like a bit of calm air instead.” She clasped his hand tighter, it was strange how considerate he was, you know even after the whole ‘It isn’t you’ thing.

“Why are you so nice to me?” She asked, her mouth had a tendency to go on and speak without her permission. The result, completely stupid questions like that.

He paused, eye brows knitting together for a moment. He wasn’t answering fast enough, which made her uncomfortable and totally regret her mouth’s decision to talk.

A faint smile curved at his mouth, not malicious, not smirky, just a small smile that came from genuine emotion. He brought his hand to her cheek.

“If I could answer you I would. But the truth is that I cannot explain my kindness to you with anything other than the words on my back and the ones on your hip.” He paused gauging her softened expression.

“Know that those words may have sparked this bewildering emotion but you, just you not your words, drive the feeling past the point which any fate could. If someone as much as breaths on your beautiful skin with ulterior motives I will not hesitate to castrate them. I want you to feel safe with me. I want you to feel like no one will ever hurt you again because you have my word that with me around no one will ever be able to.”

Maybe there was more to the speech but her hasty kissing kind of interrupted it. His lips pressed back gently but became more passionate. He slid his tongue in her mouth, she moaned with pleasure. His mouth retreated from hers only to find its way to her jaw line and down to her neck. Her breath increased as his hands wondered down to her thighs, she needed him but he cautiously avoided where she was close to begging him to go.

“Loki.” She panted before all of her conscious ability was gone. He gazed back up at her.

“Yes, am I making you uncomfortable, I could stop now if you don’t feel alright with this?” He cared too much sometimes.

“No, please don’t, it’s just.” She searched for the words. “I don’t want _you_ to feel uncomfortable, don’t  want you to feel like this is bringing back bad memories for me because it’s not and I don’t want you to hold back from me. I really need this, Loki, I need you.” Probably the most sincere thing she has ever said in her life, she almost felt like asking her 1 st grade teacher for a gold star.

“Are you truly alright with this?” He asked, green eyes blazing with concern.

“Loki.” She stated flatly. “If you don’t do this now I might just leave you and go ask Clint for it.” She barely finished the sentence before Loki let out a growl and attacked her with furious lips. She whispered finally to herself as his hands flew up to unbutton her blouse.

She was pretty sure that he tore one of the buttons off but she really didn’t care because she was doing it with the God of Mischief and one button was worth it.

It wasn’t long till her shirt was gone and on the floor. He continued to kiss her passionately as he cupped her large breasts. Her bra was gone before she knew it and he was messaging her nipple, flicking it with the tip of his finger.

She let out a sharp moan. She heard him chuckled as he moved down, licking the sensitive spot with his talented tongue. He moved to the other breast giving it the same wanting attention. He gave her another kiss on her lips before hiking her up and sitting her down on a table that was removed of whatever it was on it before her.

His hands trailed down her back to the zipper of her pencil skirt that was now long gone and resting beside her thrown away blouse. His thumb was already rubbing her clit while his other hand was paying more attention to her left breast while his mouth was greedily focusing on hers. Loki, the Mischievous Multitasker.

He bit off her panties. Seriously, he just ripped them off with his teeth. If that wasn’t badass then nothing was. His mouth sucked on her soaking folds, pay special consideration to her pulsing clit. She could feel the orgasm building up, coiling around her lower abdomen.

“Come for me Darcy.” He hissed, giving her clit one more suck. Well she couldn’t really argue with him.

Her orgasm crashed over her, making her leg tremble and her body shutter.

“Loki!” She screamed as it fell over her like a title wave. He heard him growl his pleasure.

“Do not hold out darling.” He begged her on. She moaned and howled his name until she was off her blissful high. She fell against him, her chest heaving.

“Bastard.” She whispered with a smile. He chuckled and captured her mouth, tasting herself on his lips.

“Clumsy.”

She smiled in the kiss. “Shut up.” Her hand fell down to his bulging pants. He let out a groan as she cupped his constricted length.

“Are you ever going to do something about that?” she mused.

“You have no idea, Darling.” His hissed in her ear. The straining cloth between her hand and his bulge disappeared, she looked down.

“Well fuck.” She said, staring at his frankly god worthy member.

He chuckled, his lips preventing her from speaking anymore. His he stroked his cock, moving it in between her folds.

The both moaned deeply. He teased outside her entrance, she glared at him angrily before he thrust himself inside of her.

“Loki.” She couldn’t help but pant. His evil laughed rang in her ear. His thrusts stared off slow and long, she could feel every inch of him inside her. But she became more wanting, and so did he. The thrusts became more rapid, building her up on a more powerful high.

Loki groaned eagerly. She was panting as he hung her higher and higher into bliss.

“Wait Darcy.” He order, she bit her lip, barely able to hang on any longer.

“Please.” She whispered, he shook his head kissing her lightly. His lips parted as he let out a sharp breath.

“Now darling.” She released. She felt like her skin was on fire and her walls we being broken down only to be built up and broken down again. His cold seed filled inside her spreading out and cooling her down.

“Loki!”

“Darcy…” His eyes seemed to be looking through her and yet at her at the same time, like he was in two places at once.

“Loki…” She cried before he muffled her screams with his hungry mouth. Her legs felt like melting jelly, or really soft peanut butter.

Her mind was completely blank for a moment, the only thing she could think of was how unbelievable he felt inside her.

They were both panting like wild dogs, she fell on his chest again. His heavy breathing echoed in her ear.

“Loki.” She whispered, light headed.

“Yes my darling?”

“I'm not going to be able to walk and I hope you know that.”

He chuckled mischievously. “Oh I know it.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Darcy didn’t want to come out of the room, she was pretty sure the entire tower could hear her screaming.

“Do we have to go out there?” she whined. “I really don’t want them to see me like this.” She wasn’t exactly embarrassed, but she didn’t want to do the awkward ‘we’re going to pretend that didn’t happen.” moments.

He looked down at her. “You’ll have to see them at some point.” He said. He was holding her hand as they stared at the door, somehow he looked like he didn’t want to go out there either.

“I know.” She sighed. “Is there anything we can do in here?” She asked looking around the room. He shook his head.

“Nothing we haven’t already done.”

“We can do that again you know.” She pointed at.

“Oh come on, there must something more creative than that.” He scoffed. She sighed angrily.

“Well we can’t really do anything I think you might describe as 'creative' in here.”

He turned to her. “Why is it you don’t want to go out there?” He asked her intently.

She shrugged. “Maybe it’s because my boss just heard me fucking a god?” He rolled his eyes.

“Thor has caught me in more compromising positions than I can count. Remind me to tell you about the night I spent with a god of pleasure, believe me Darcy, he did not hesitate to boast about how he had lain with the God of Mischief. But he did that in front of my father, can you imagine how much worse that was for me?”

She clamped her mouth shut. “Did anything make it better?” She asked timidly. He paused in thought for a moment.

“You have to own up to your actions, accept what you did and learn to love why. If _you_ laugh about it then it will take the joy out of it for others.”

She nodded, a wicked plan boiling in her mind. “I think understand what you mean.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Tony was in the middle of his strawberry sorbet when he heard a door open then close. “Here comes the happy couple.” He whispered, Pepper hit him on the arm. The sound of rushing feet made him looked up to the hallway where Loki and Darcy had disappeared off to.

“This is going to be fun.” Natasha smiled, Thor was blushing. Apparently he didn’t like hearing Darcy scream his little brother’s name in the middle of a batch of cupcakes. The footsteps began rushing closer to them. Nick was purposefully hiding his face.

It wasn’t long before A running Darcy and Loki rounded the corner, both grinning like idiots.

“Hi!” Darcy waved with her free hand. “Tony, thanks for dinner. But I have to go and get my alien boyfriend naked now.” She mused, Loki turned to Thor.

“And Thor, it was wonderful of you to drop by. But I have been invited to be strapped to a bedpost by this beautiful Midgardian, and I have promised her to teach her why they call me Silvertongue for a while now and you know I am a man of my word.”

“And Natasha.” Darcy said gleefully. “If Clint gets boring, you are welcome to join us anytime you’d like. You know where my apartment is.” She winked.

They both looked at each other before Loki added one more thing. “Well, we best be off now, handcuffs have been mentioned and if anyone knows me they know I cannot go long after someone says handcuffs and edible panties in one sentence. Have a delightful night all of you, I know I will.” He smiled at him, making Thor blush like a loon. Darcy ran out, dragging a wild Loki behind her.

Tony could hear her ask Loki something that sounded like “Do you still have that waiter’s number?” as they ran down a hallway.

There was silence for a while. No one knew what to say. Instead most of them returned to their dessert. From across the table Natasha paused, glanced at the door the back at her buttercreme cake. With a sigh she dropped her fork on her plate and rested her napkin next to her cake. She got up and hastily walked towards the door, following the way Darcy and Loki went.

Maybe the dinner was a disaster, or maybe it was a success, whatever it was he needed to make a mental note not to invite all the Avengers to dinner without strict rules about public displays of affection.

Tony cleared his throat. “Well. I'm sorry about that.” He looked at Thor. “Does that happen a lot with Loki?”

Thor was still blushing like a red rabbit. ”More often than not, I'm afraid.”

There was silence for a moment. “He must be a fun guy to have drinks with.” Banner said, staring off into thoughts. Tony shared a glance with Clint that signaled ‘get him away from the alcohol’

Banner began to blush. “I mean, you know, after we beat him up for destroying Manhattan.” He looked utterly flustered and hung his head.

Tony nodded in sarcastic agreement. “Yeah Bruce, that’s exactly what you meant.”


	5. Loki vs. Nail Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains it, Loki gets bored and Darcy had nail polish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a fluffy chapter, so I did. But it also had a bit of plot.

“Darcy, what are these minuscule bottles of colorful liquid on your shelf?”

Darcy poked her head into her new room, Loki had insisted on helping her get all the stuff from her old apartment.

“That’s nail polish.” She answered, going back to the pile of movies she had buried herself in.

“Why would you polish your nails, and why would you do so with such offensive hues?” Well that hit her in the chest, she had just gotten those new colors that she had been quite proud of till now. With a huff she hauled herself up and went into the partially decorated room.

Loki was standing by her vanity where she had laid out all her makeup and beauty products very neatly.

Loki liked to be shirtless, and right now he looked like a knight in shining armor, his pale skin was glowing off the afternoon sun.

He was holding a pink bottle of her oldest nail polish, it wasn’t that surprising that he would be repelled by the prideful bubblegum shade.

“Well, that is an offensive hue, but they’re not all like that.” She snatched the bottle out of his hand, cringing a bit when she saw it. She set it down and rummaged through the various colors till she found one that she knew Loki couldn’t hate.

“Here.” She said, handing him the black color. He grabbed it, and inspected it. He looked like he was studying a new species or something.

“Well this is much subtler.” He said, throwing the bottle up in the air and catching it. He had a suspicious grin spread on his face.

“Why are you smiling, it’s never good when you smile like that.”

“What smile?” It would’ve sounded completely innocent if he had not been using that smile with he said it.

“You know what smile.” She snapped at him. It was too bad that movies had to be sorted or she would’ve smacked his smile into next week. She turned to leave.

“Don’t break anything while I'm in the other room.” She shouted as she walked back to the movies. Loki mumbled something back but she couldn’t quite make out his words.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

“Dangerous move, Lewis.” Loki muttered under his breath as Darcy left. He looked at the bottle once more, sloshing around the inky liquid before carefully unscrewing the slender cap. But the force of him pulling the top off was too great and it sent pungent smelling ink into his face.

He gasped, but quickly shut his mouth so it wouldn’t drip on to his lips. He wouldn’t dare attempt to ingest such a foul smelling creation, maybe Thor would. He felt anger flush into his cheeks at the fact that his face was probably stained with black liquid by now.

But he kept his cool, pushing the anger down, it was probably just a few drops anyway, nothing to extreme. He took a deep breath and collected his emotions.

Loki sat down on the chair by Darcy’s mirror. He briefly glanced at his reflective image. The polish had gotten into his eye brows, on his nose and around his cheeks. It wasn’t too bad, he would just fix it later.

Loki stared down at the bottle, then at the cap. The top had a brush attached to it, the sticky ink was dripping from the brush’s end.

“Curious.” He whispered to himself. But curiosity disappeared when the liquid fell of the brush and rudely stained the polished wood of the vanity.

Loki cursed under his breath and wiped off the black only to smear it across the rest of the surface. He growled, how could such a simple Midgardian tool be so painfully difficult?

He couldn’t lay too long on the fact that he stained Darcy’s vanity, he just needed to get the polish onto his nails before she came back in. With a sigh he dipped the brush into the bottle.

It came out with more ink that dripped onto the wood, he stubbornly ignored it and placed the brush on the nail on his first finger on his right hand.

Being left handed was always something Loki prided himself in, although his teacher had only taught him how to use daggers with his right hand due to that fact that she herself was right handed.

The color slid down his finger in a wavy line, he missed a spot here and got the ink on the side of his finger there. He hissed in defeat, there was no way people could do this without something exploding.

Annoyed, he went on to the other nail, finding it as difficult to paint as the other. By the time his right hand was done there was black smeared all over his fingers and on his left hand. It made him rethink Darcy’s clumsiness.

He hesitated before beginning on his left hand, it felt odd wielding the brush in his other hand. Because of his unsteady hand the brush was more incorporative than before. He ended up knocking over the bottle with his elbow and it spilled all over his left arm.

This time his curses were louder and Darcy called from the other room. “Loki, you better not be breaking my stuff in there!”

He had to be careful not to let his anger show in his voice. “Do not worry Darling, I am renowned for my graceful tendencies. Breaking stuff is more of your forte.” She bought the lie.

“Bastard.”

“Clumsy.”

“Shut up.” She giggled at the end of her words. At least she was having a better time than him. He was currently drowning in foul inky liquid that was drying at an incredulous rate. He mustarded up all the courage he had to set the brush down on his other nail.

With no hope for the vanity or for his poor nails, Loki gave up, completely skipping the last two fingers.

He looked around at the destruction he caused to himself and the wood. Thor would have made more elegant attempts.

But Loki always knew that if he couldn’t do it himself that his magic would always provide a beautiful recovery. With a defeated smile Loki erased all evidence that he ruined the polish and his skin.

His nails were clear along with Darcy’s vanity. Humming to himself with ease, he transported the nail polished onto his nails. The result was perfectly colored nails, he was proud of himself, the color was stunning.

He got up and walked to the full length mirror in the corner of Darcy’s room. He projected the image of his armor onto his skin. The black nails tied the style together for him. He would have to wear it more often.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Darcy was standing by her bookshelf in the living room going through some of the books that Pepper had gotten her when long powerful arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

She was even more surprised that those arms had colorful nails attached to them.

“Well well, someone is rocking the emo nails.” She smiled and turned around to Loki who was wearing a powerful grin on his pale face.

“Do you like them?” he asked.

“Hell yeah I do, I never knew that Norse gods with black nails would be a turn on.” She captured his lips with a smile.

“I'm glad you like them, I was going to keep them even if you didn’t though.” He hissed in her ear.

She rolled her eyes. “Ass.”

He grinned. “And you know it well.” He stole her lips again and she pressed back with wanting. She cheered internally when his hands began to wonder downward. It was a good thing he was shirtless or she would’ve torn up one of his nice dressy shirts.

Loki was just about to start on unbuttoning the first button on her loose shirt when the door decided to swing open and let in Tony and Bruce.

“Oh, are we interrupting something.” Tony said. Loki openly growled.

“You have atrocious timing, Stark.”

Tony shrugged. “I'm going to take that as a complement.” He grinned ear to ear. “Darcy, there some one here to see you.”

Darcy paused, all anger at Tony for barging in on them when she was just about to get sexy with Mischief was gone, now she was just curious who it was. It wasn’t like she had a lot of friends, it was kind of impossible when your partially working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and your dating a ex-war criminal.

It was a great conversation starter though. “Hey, I'm Darcy Lewis. My boyfriend tried to enslave New York, what’s your name?”

“Who?” she asked. Tony was smiling like a loon and even Bruce was out of his everlasting state of forced participation, whoever it is was someone really important.

A short brunet stepped out from behind Tony. Jane gave Darcy a loud smile. “Hi Darce.”

Forget the movies she tripped over, forget the shirtless god she left standing alone, Jane was back and nothing was going to stop Darcy from giving her best friend a hug.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Darcy was sitting on the couch, rambling on about what had happened while Jane was gone. The astrophysicist was sitting beside her, trying to sound interested in Darcy’s conversation but Loki was much more alarming.

He could tell that she was completely surprised at the news that Darcy and him had gotten together.

“So, you and Loki are… _soulmates_ …?” Jane spoke as if it wasn’t the right word. Darcy nodded.

“Now you have a god and I have one too, we can talk about our favorite stories they have told us about Asgard. Mine involves a pleasure god.”

“Darcy.” Loki cut her off, he didn’t need Jane or Stark to hear about him and Lathim’s affair.

But nothing could a stop Darcy and Jane once they started talking. Jane’s eyes brightened. “Oh, I think Thor mentioned a pleasure god visiting them at one point.” She turned her head to Loki. “Did you really make out in front of Odin just to make him mad?”

Loki groaned and rested his head in his hands. He could he the howling of Tony’s laughter in the other room. “That did not need to be said Ms. Foster.” He stated grimly.

“Please tell me that’s true.” Stark said filling into the room.

“Ask Thor, he’ll tell you. But be careful, once you open that door it’s not so easy to shut.” Jane warned.

“I’ll take my chances.”

“Great.” Loki muttered. “Now Stark can know everything about me and my past relationships. If you want to know then just go ahead and immerse yourself in the gritting details. I can assure you, there is no shortage of entertainment in that area. I hope you have a wonderful time, you know, I can just summon Lathem here and he can tell you everything you wish to know about our time spent together!”

Loki may have been a bit too dramatic at the last part but it still got Stark to shut up so it was drama well spent.

Darcy froze along with the rest of the guests, it was completely silent, so silent you could’ve heard Tony’s social conscience fall.

“Well.” Darcy said, clapping her hands together. “That was interesting, anyone up for drinks? I just got my fridge restocked.”

Darcy got Tony and Jane drinks while both him and Bruce refused the alcohol. Loki was never much of a drinker, or at least he wasn’t compared to Thor, but he could out drink his brother he so wished.

“So,” Tony said, finishing a chug of his beer. “Are drinks with Loki just as fun as you imagined Bruce?”

The beast started coughed uncontrollably, obviously taken off guard by Tony’s comment.

“Are you trying to get with my god, Brucie, because he’s kind of taken.” Darcy glared at Bruce who was admittedly flustered.

“No, its not.” He was struggling with words. “Its not like that.” He looked around, trying to find some sort of acceptance to his statement only to come up dry. He sighed with defeat. “Never mind.”

“Okay.” Tony said turning his attention to Loki. “Reindeer Games, now that Jane’s back we need to re-run the experiments with Jane’s new research from Asgard.”

Loki nodded, Darcy took a deliberately large swig of her beer. It was adorably how she reacted to certain things, how she usually tuned out of a conversation once it got around to science or mathematics, or how she scrunched up her face when someone mentioned vegetables.

If anyone else would’ve owned these certain quirks he would’ve found them irritably annoying, but Darcy held her quirks on her shoulders, proud and tall. It’s one of the many things he had come to admire about her, that and her fondness of her taser.

“So how are,” Jane paused, eyes dancing between him and Darcy. “you two…”

A grin found its way on Darcy’s lips, she got up and snuggled up beside him on the plush chair he had been resting on. She pulled him closer and into a deep kiss, they went slow, sinking into each other.

It just added to the thrill that Tony and Bruce were watching with wide eyes. Darcy regrettably pulled away from the kiss but kept close to him.

“Does that answer your question?” She whispered. Jane nodded blankly.

“Loki?” Tony said curiously.

Loki looked up to the man across the room. “Uhm?”

“Are you wearing nail polish?”


	6. My Mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i know this is short, but i don't care because it's delightfully perfect and fluffy, but there are sexy times so don't worry.

“A date?”

“Yes, a date, is the idea of spending time with me so intolerable?” Loki replied, poking out his bottom lip. Darcy rolled her eyes and darted to the other side of the kitchen to stir her rice before she burned down her new apartment.

“It’s not like your intolerable, Mr. Big-Words, it’s just.” She paused mid stir. Darcy whirled around to look at Loki, who was currently walking on her ceiling out of pure boredom.

“You’re just not the person I pegged for dates.” She sighed

“Well if you’re so opposed to the idea I can always ask Banner, I'm sure he would gladly accept my offer.”

She scoffed at the idea. “Fine if you’re going to be that way, I'm sure Natasha would agree to go out on a date with me.”

He narrowed his upside down eyes. “Is this a challenge Lewis?” He said in one of his sexy deep voices that she couldn’t get enough of.

If it wasn’t for the fact that his words were so artfully pronounced she would’ve snarked him right back. But instead her leg lost balance for a brief second and almost buckled under the weight of his stare.

He saw her flinch and was obviously proud of himself for the fact. “Can’t take a challenge, Lewis?”

His voice got in the way of everything, including her ability to pronounce words.

“I can take whatever you give me.” She said with shaking words.

A wicked smile crossed his lips before the Loki on the ceiling disappeared and came right back in front of her. One of his hands pulled her in while the other was using one finger to trail down her thiegh.

“Then get ready Lewis.”

She felt every particle of her shift until they found themselves materialized next to Loki. Her first instincts were to look at where she was, but from the corner of her vision she already had a pretty good idea.

“Loki, are we on the ceiling?” She whispered shakily. His grin got wickeder.

“Yes we are.” He whispered. His head bent down till his lips were less then inches from her ear. “Care to christen the apartment Darling?”

That was all she needed, she stole his lips with a burning hunger. A devilish chuckled rumbled in his throat. She was already working on his belt while he was taking care of her shirt.

Once all unnecessary clothing was removed (or torn, whichever way Loki preferred to define it.) he began to run his fingers in and out of her entrance.

“Lay down for me, Mortal.” He hissed. His all-powerful talk was already turning her over the edge. She did as told and laid down on her ceiling.

He positioned himself on top of her, still rubbing her throbbing clit.

“Oh god.” She whispered

“God indeed.” He growled, his other hand was stoking his cock.

“Please.” She begged, it looked like he couldn’t hold back anymore either. He thrust himself in to her with a grunt, she let out a moan.

His thrusts were slow and steady, filling her up and giving everything she wanted. But his thrusts increased, building on the already tall climax she was destined to have.

“Not yet my mortal,” he hissed. “Let us peak together.”

Making her wait was brutal on his part and the devil knew it. She bit her lip in anticipation.

A few more thrusts got her beyond what she would have accepted as amazing, now she was just clenching her fists, waiting for him to come around.

“Now.” He hissed, thank god, if he made wait longer she would’ve exploded. Although she did feel like she was exploding, all the bliss targeting ever nerve in her body. Her eyes rolled back as she screamed louder than she ever had.

She was making a terrible habit of scream too loudly in a close proximity to others, she woke up Clint’s dog while her and Loki were heating up a broom closet. Worst conversation ever afterwards.

They both came down off their highs, he rolled onto his back. They were silent, panting like wild animals.

“You just fucked me on my ceiling.” She said, it wasn’t something she got to say every often.

He chuckled. “Yes I did, care for another go?”

“I'm ready if you’re ready.” She agreed. Loki pounced on top of her, his face a mew inches away from hers.

“I’m always ready, mortal.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

So after a hell of a lot of sex and a long conversation with Pepper about disturbing international meetings with Russia, her and Loki were finally eating the meal she had prepared before all the alluring sexy talk had started. Of course it was cold and burnt, but Loki’s magic really comes in handy.

“So about that date I spoke about before…” he sentence trailed off.

“Before you fucked my brains out? Yeah, what about it?”

“Would you like to do it, go on a date with me?”

Darcy swallowed a large bite of porkchop, buying her time. The only date they had had so far was to a fancy restaurant that Tony made them to go to where Loki kept flirting with the staff.

“I don’t know, what would we do?” She asked, staring down at her plate.

“Well, based on the information I’ve gathered its quite common for one to take their partner to a movie and dinner then retire the night after a long walk to the partner’s living quarters. Although some have done more romantic things such as ice-skating together or revisiting a memorable place. But since this would be our first date there isn’t any where memorable we could really go, unless you want to go to Stuttgart and kneel for me.”

Darcy, her eyes lighting up with inspiration. “Oh I know the perfect place to go.”

Loki leaned in to hear. “And what is that.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Guess you have to wait till tomorrow.” She hissed, total payback for earlier.”

“Well then.” He growled. “I will wait.”

She smiled and patted his hand. “Good boy!”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

“What is this movie?” Loki asked, eyeing her ‘Twilight’ case.

“Possibly the worst movie series ever made, Pepper got it for me because she thought I could relate to it.” Darcy cringed at the memory of Pepper handing her the entire 5 disk set.

“Relate to it, in what way?” Loki asked sitting down beside her.

Darcy thought about her answer for a moment.

“Well, a relatively normal girl ends up falling for a less than normal guy and he had a weird family full of other less than normal people and he saves her from a group of guys who were probably going to hurt her they way those men tried to hurt me and he swoops in and saves her in a very dramatic and flashy way then they end up together after a whole lot of other crap including monster babies and a vampire army. But other than that there are no similarities.”

Loki looked down at her, then down at the case. “Let’s watch it.”

2 hours later.

“That was catastrophic! It was the worst film I have ever seen, granted I haven’t seen many, but any other has to be better than this offense to the eyes.”

Darcy nodded with a smile. “Even aliens hate you Kristen Stewart.” She laughed at the credits

Loki was storming off with his hand flying in the air out of frustration at the movie.

“That should die in a hole…and bleed out.” He paused. “Because I stabbed it.”

Darcy barely held back her smile.

“I told you it was terrible.”

“But that wasn’t even acting, it was standing in front of a camera saying words you haven’t properly memorized.” It was funny seeing him this angry at such a little thing.

“Here,” he said, holding out his hand. “I’ll show you acting.” Curious Darcy took his hand, he hauled her up gracefully, she felt like she was flying for a moment before she regrettably landed on her feet.

He got on one knee, still holding her hand.

“Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: What is it else? a madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet. O, she doth teach the torches to burn brightIt seems she hangs upon the cheek of night Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.”

Darcy was not in tears, she was not in tears. She. Was. Not. In. Tears. Dammit she was in tears. Barely though, liquid lightly filling the corners of her eyes. Loki’s expression went from focused on his speech to worried in the blink of an eye.

He got up and embrace her. “Darcy, what’s wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?”

She shook her head, but clutched him closer to her. “You quoted Shakespeare.” She sobbed.

She felt a hollow laugh. “Yes I did. Did you notice my choice of quotes?”

She nodded, face still buried in his chest. “They were all Romeo quotes.” She caught her breath, it was hard to cry and talk at the same time.

She pulled away to look at him. “Sneaky Bastard.” She sobbed. He just laughed and pulled her back in.

“Darcy.” He whispered. “Oh Darcy you little mortal, so fragile, so sensitive to words written by yet another mortal. You shall never cease to befuddle me with your heterodox behaviors.”

He was running his hand through her hair for condolences. “You are so unique, so strong, so brave, you are my Darcy, you are my mortal. You are forever by my side, I am forever by yours. Any time a tear falls I shall be there dry it, any time a feeling is wounded I shall be there to repair it. Never feel less because people think of you as such, you are beyond anyone on this dull mortal planet, you deserve a crown on your head and a scepter in your hand.”

Loki kissed her forehead. “My mortal.” He whispered, tears were free falling by this point. She was too locked in the moment to care that her foot was falling asleep.

“My little mortal.” He whispered again, he was right. She was his, his mortal, but he was hers and they were locked in a stalemate of ownership that ended with two words. “My mortal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID LOKI JUST QUOTE SHAKESPEARE!!! yes he did, Loki quoted Shakespeare.


	7. The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has to face the worst day of every year, but this time she has moral support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even begin to talk about how long it took me to do this, my keyboard crapped out on me as soon as I posted the last chapter and I still don't have it completely fixed so I have been going through some really emotional keyboard feels for the past three weeks. Also this is a terrible sad chapter, but I guess kind of sweet. Its a long one too so at least I gave you something to read after brutally stalling for the past few weeks.
> 
> I am swimming in guilt at the moment so please except my absolute sincerest apologies for this because Im telling you I feel terrible. Like I seriously cried when the keyboard broke, ask my fiancée, it was not pretty.

 

Loki was sleeping, Darcy was jealous of that fact because her mind couldn’t stop buzzing. He arm was curled around her protectively, keeping her close to his chest. Her stomach felt like it had been flipped upside down, she wasn’t sure if it was because of what Loki had said earlier or if it was because despite the magic that food was probably still bad. But she knew exactly why today felt terrible, why it felt like she couldn’t breath.

“You’re awake Darling.” She felt his words on the back of her neck. Crap, he was still awake.

“So are you.” She retorted, but she still sounded surprised by his voice.

He pulled her closer. “It’s hard to sleep when you are still awake.”

“Well you can go to sleep because I'm fine.” She snapped. She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

It was a good thing Loki had more patience then her, instead of turning a cold shoulder like she would’ve done he just wrapped all around her.

“You are lying to me mortal, and I shall allow your privacy. But just know that there is nothing you can keep from me.” He hissed, and he was right. Again.

“What time is it?” She whispered.

“12:17. Why?” he asked, resting a kiss on her neck. She couldn’t help the tears that began to fall. Sobs escaped her mouth as she cried hopelessly.

“Darcy what’s wrong?” he said, lifting them up so they rested against the headboard.

“Today.” She whispered, she hadn’t told Jane about this now why was she telling him. Oh right, soulmate, that was her excuse for everything now.

“Today,” She started again. “Is November 14.” She looked up into his worried green eyes.

“The day my mom died three years ago.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Frigga watched as her son embraced the tearing mortal. Her heart warmed at the sight. But instantly chilled once she realized what it meant.

Loki had fallen in love, despite what he might think, his heart was in control down and no one was getting in the way of that. Odin never expected Loki to fall in love, he wouldn’t have given him the punishment if he had. But now he did, and the second part of Odin plan was going to be put into action.

With a painful sigh she erased the image of Loki and Darcy from her fire. Loki didn’t know what he was in for, no one did. Except for her.

It was heart retching to think of how it would be when Loki came back. He would never forgive her, not for keeping this secret. But she understood, how could she forgive herself? He was going to be ripped away from the only person he had ever loved and she could’ve stopped it.

She loved Odin, she always had but this was beyond unreasonable. She had let him get away with banishing Thor and then Loki, but this was too extreme even for him.

Her decision had been made, soon, but not now, she would warn Loki and his companion to run. To turn and flee and never come back, it was the only thing that was going to keep them safe.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Darcy had almost forgotten about today, but now it was pressing down on her like a megaton. Darcy refused to go to work, and Tony understood completely. Every year since her mother passed Darcy has gone back to New Mexico and visited her Dad, but this time she was bringing along Loki.

“So this is the date you talked about yesterday?” he asked, cradling her on the couch at 5:00 in the morning. She nodded.

“I need you there for moral support.”

He gave a low chuckle. “And I will be there, do not worry.” He kissed her forehead. She gripped onto him tightly, holding on for dear life because today was going to hurt worse than anything before.

Her dad had already bought her plane tickets so she refused Loki’s offer to teleport.

“I don’t think I feel comfortable being trapped in a metal ship that is being propelled into the atmosphere.” He said wearily as he stepped onto the plane.

“Don’t worry, no one wants to be trapped in here with you either.” Darcy said as she sat down in her seat by the back of the plane. She had a window seat, Loki right next to her.

She unconsciously gripped Loki’s arm as they took off, the New York skyline disappearing behind them.

About 40 minutes into the flight a stewardess came by, about to ask them a question when she saw Loki and turned ghastly pale.

“You’re.” She stuttered, so surprised she couldn’t finish her sentence.

Loki nodded. “Yes, I am.” The blond clamped her mouth shut, eyes blinking uncontrollably as if he would disappear if she kept closing them.

“Why don’t you just go and get us some water?” Darcy suggested, she was just going to stand there in shock for the rest of the flight if Darcy hadn’t done something. The stewardess nodded blankly and shuffled off to deliver water.

“How long is this flight, Darcy?” Loki asked, looking at her with big round eyes.

“4 and a half hours.” She replied. Loki deflated, it was going to feel a lot longer to him.

So the blond stewardess came back with two waters. Almost spilling some on Loki. Her face was hilarious, it looked like she thought he was going to slash her throat because of getting water on his fine ass clothes.

Seriously, Loki was a total diva. Tony did an imitation of him one time that made Darcy almost choke on her scotch.

“I am Loki, of Sassgard and I am burdened with glorious taste.” Then in a really bad, girly voice he added. “And I only wear _designer._ ”

But the stewardess left before Loki could get mad about something that he actually didn’t get mad about.

“How long have we been up here?” Loki asked, it was funny to see the God of Mischief and Lies have a fear of flying.

She checked her watch. “57 minutes.” He let out a painful sigh.

“Isn’t there anything even remotely entertaining on this tin contraption?”

She rolled her eyes. “Tin contraption,” she mimicked. “Didn’t you start a war on a helicarrier before this?” She asked.

He narrowed his eyes. “You know full well I wasn’t in the right mind to think rationally at the time, it would’ve never occurred to me that I would be falling out of the metal ship as well.”

“Well,” She shrugged. “I can’t really do anything about your boredom, you can always read a book. Even if you called Midgardian literature the equivalent of an infant copying Van Gough.”

He scoffed. “Your literature is as low a level as the dirt underneath your feet.” His mouth popped open into an ‘o’ shape. “Oh dear I forgot, all the ground beneath our feet is a mile into the atmosphere at the moment.”          

She would’ve slapped him, really hard, for being a smart ass. But today she just wasn’t in the mood, everything felt heavier today, like ever November 14 the gravity increase rapidly. When she didn’t reply with her usual epigram Loki’s brows knitted together.

“I thought I was most certainly going to be punished for that remark.” When she still didn’t reply his hand snaked over and captured hers.

“Would you care to talk about it?” he whispered. She stared down at their hands. His lightly closed around hers, the way her mom’s was three years ago.

“She was happy till the end you know.” She whispered, her mind flashing back to the past.

“What do you mean?” He answered back calmly.

“She never showed that she was dying, she just smiled and laughed like nothing was wrong.” Darcy was fading in and out of the past. Memories of her mom and her going out bowling every Friday while her father worked late filled her mind.

“She was in the hospital bed and told me that life can be as fun as you want it and to never let an opportunity for a good joke go to waste.”

Loki tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “I can see how you keep true to her words.” Darcy shook her head, leaning in to Loki’s large hand.

“I miss her so much.” She fell into his embrace, crumbling into his arms and turning into a pile of tears and wet mascara. It was good she went with her water proof make up today or she would look like a melting clown.

Loki held her tightly, running a hand through her hair. “Of course you miss her, I couldn’t imagine what would happen if my mother perished. I would set Ragnorak off in my pain riddled rage.”

She had no idea what Ragnorak was but she was in medias res of crying so she didn’t dwell on it.

The entire flight was full of tears and consolations (and a nap because crying was exhausting). She felt bad for putting Loki through her sob stories, but again she didn’t dwell on it.

When they finally touched down on New Mexican soil, Loki wasn’t walking around the plane like a scared puppy.

“Are you sure we have everything?” he asked, looking back at their seats.

“Positive, unless you want to take my barf bags.” She said as she began to walk down the airport walkway. Loki scuttled after her without a second thought. A few people shot them nasty glares as they walked, his arm around her waist.

Her father stood, lonely at the end of the escalator, unaware of their arrival. His balding head was sweating from the heat, and plus he always wore thick jackets despite living in New Mexico for his whole life. She gripped onto Loki, holding on for dear life. It was going to be a terrible day, just like it had been the past three years.

“Darcy, you’re not breathing.” Loki whispered in her ear. She quickly went back to inhaling the air around her.

As they reached the bottom her father finally realized they had come.

“Oh, Daisy.” He said, bringing her into a large embrace. Tears laced both their cheeks.

“Dad.” She sobbed. Loki just stood by, not really sure what to do but look away aimlessly. Her father pulled away, looking over her.

“Oh Daisy, I haven’t seen you in so long. How have you been?” He asked, it looked like he hadn’t noticed Loki yet.

“I’ve been good, I’ve been good.” She looked back at Loki who was checking the tags on their luggage.

“Um, Dad.” She looked back at her father.

“This is my, um, boyfriend Loki.”

Her father didn’t answer, just danced his eyes from her to Loki, a blush pulling at his pale cheeks.

Very, and she must stress very, unexpectedly her father pulled Loki in for a hug.

Loki looked back at her wide eyed, she just shrugged. It was just as a surprise to her. Usually her father was resentful when it came to her and boys. She couldn’t even describe how heartbreaking it was when she had to explain the Natasha video.

When her father pulled away he shook Loki’s hand. “It’s so nice of you to accompany Darcy, you must really love each other to do this for her.”

Loki just gave him a respective smile.

“Well,” He clapped his hands together “I don’t want to leave Carol waiting.” He gestured for them to follow him as he walked toward the exit of the small airport. Loki paused before picking up their luggage and following her and her father.

The car ride to her father’s house was long and mostly silent but about 15 minutes in her father turned to look back at Loki, who had taken a seat in the back.

“So, Loki, what do you do for a living?” He asked enthusiastically. Darcy turned back to look at him with warning eyes.

But calmly he just smiled. “I am a scientific researcher at Stark Headquarters in New York, I work with the alien equipment that we acquire.”

Darcy’s brows shot up in surprise but then lowered themselves when she remembered that he was the god of lies and all. Even though it wasn’t technically a lie, just not the whole story.

Her father nodded. “That sounds interesting. Hey I don’t mean to be rude here but have I seen you before? You look familiar.”

That quickly froze Darcy in her seat but her liar in the back didn’t flinch. “Have you? Well I am a well known person up in New York, possibly you saw something on the news about me.”

Her father squinted and shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. Maybe it’s just your name, a bit uncommon her in America but I guess it must be popular over where you’re from.”

Loki smiled quaintly. “Maybe.” He answered.

Darcy was relieved when they finally got to her father’s house. It was just like she remembered it as.

The peeling blue paint slowly falling off the sides, the porch just as dirty as the day she left. A faint wind blew the sign that hung on the porch which said “Welcome to the Lewis’s House!”

She remembered making the wooden sign when she was small, her mother and father’s handprints are still next to hers in colorful paint.

“We’re home.” Her father announced as they pulled into the driveway. Darcy gulped as she stared at her mother’s rocking chair on the porch.

“Yep,” she whispered “we’re home.”

 

Her father strode in but Darcy just stood outside and savored the look of her childhood home. Loki came up to her, resting a supportive hand on her waist.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He whispered. She nodded blankly, even though she really wasn’t okay.

“Let’s just go inside.” She whimpered and trudged into the house.

Her aunt was sitting at the lime green table, sipping her coffee. Her eyes glanced up and Darcy could see the smile forming behind her cup. But because of her aunts addiction to caffeine she finish her drink before jumping up and greeting Darcy.

“Oh DaisyBear.” She exclaimed and embraced her niece tighter. When she pulled away her eyes fell on the mysterious man holding luggage in the door way.

“Who’s he?” she retorted, scrunching up her noise.

Darcy could hear the offended breath come from Loki and quickly stepped in front of him to shield her aunt from whatever glorious purpose speech he was about to spat off.

“Aunt Carol, this is my boyfriend, Loki.” She said. “Loki this is my aunt Carol.”

“Boyfriend?” She huffed, she leaned in and whispered. “I thought you were into girls now.”

Darcy let out an exasperated sigh. “That was one time.”

“Looked like a pretty good time to me.” She smiled and poured herself another pot of coffee. “I hope you know you’re goin’ to hell for that darling.”

Darcy glared at her aunt, she wasn’t in the mood to be joking.

“Common, Reindeer Games.” She growled and took Loki by the hand, hauling him off to her room.

Once inside she slammed the door just in time before tears welled up. She threw herself at Loki, he stumbled a bit before catching his footing and rocking back and forth.

She sobbed into his shoulder, she probably got snot in his fancy clothes but it didn’t look like he minded.

“Calm down, you’re fine darling.” He whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

They stayed like that for a while, but they we’re called to dinner and she had to break away from his comforting embrace.

She could smell her aunt’s famous casserole, even though it terrible it’s still famous, she never understood that. Darcy dried her eyes and she was lucky enough to anticipate tears and wear waterproof mascara.

With one finally sniffle she mustered up the courage to go back into the kitchen.

The table was already set and there was food already laid out. Her dad was scooping up some mash potatoes.

“Nice of you to join us Daisy dear, we even set a plate for Loki.”

“Awesome.” She sighed sarcastically and took her normal seat at the end of the table, Loki sat next to her.

Darcy was about to eat the pork roast before her aunt promptly halted her.

“Don’t eat that yet dear, we still have a prayer to say.” Carol stared at her with her plastic smile. Her father’s family was beyond religious, she was lucky enough to have an open-minded mother who taught her the evolutionary theory behind her father’s back.

Darcy just smiled back, the headache beginning to form in the back of her eyes already. Reluctantly she put her hands together closed her eyes and bowed her head. As soon as she was sure that her father and aunt where in the middle of praying she snuck a bite of the roast.

She could hear Loki’s muffled adorable giggle, which is why when her father and aunt finish praying they saw a genuine smile on her face.

“So Loki,” Carol said between stuffs of casserole “Walt tells me you’re a scientific looker-upper or whatever.”

She stared him cold in the eyes, he opened his mouth to correct her but she interrupted him. “I hope you ain’t poisonin’ my poor Daisy with those ridiculous ideas of yours, we believe in God in this house and if you can’t agree with that then you’ll just have to leave.”

Loki looked pale, like really pale, paler than normal. His eyes just blinked incredulously, wondering if that really just happened.

“Carol, please.” Her father whispered. “Not today.”

Very unenthusiastically Carol backed off.

Her father gulped. “We will visit her at 9:00.”

 _Just like every year._ Darcy thought. She ate her food in silence. She quickly checked her watch, 7:16. She set her fork down and politely excused herself without a word. She could feel all the eyes turn on her.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Loki watched his soulmate disappear behind the yellow colored hallway. He flicked his eyes to her family, Carol was eating casually while her father had guilt spread across his expression.

“Excuse me.” He said, getting up from the table to follow after his distressed love. He found her weeping on her bed, face buried in a pastel purple pillow.

“Darcy.” He whispered, slowly approaching her. She didn’t respond, he sat down next to her and pulled her close to her chest.

“Tell me, mortal.” He whispered, brushing the hair out of her face.

“They call me Daisy, it was her middle name.” She sobbed “They rather have her than me.”

“No,” he whispered. “No of course they want you, don’t say that.” Seeing her like this was brutal to him, he could feel every ounce of her pain through the connection they had since they were born.

“But it’s true. They say I look like her and I'm pretty sure they forget that I'm not her.”

“You’re not her.” He shook his head. “You don’t need to be her, all you need to be is my little mortal with your adorable literature and black nail ink that I tend to steal. You need to be Darcy Tara Lewis with your fascination with internet memes and steak because in the end that is all you need to be because that is all I need for you to be. Not your mother, not a church going mortal with infuriating morals on the most arbitrary of subjects. I need you to be Darcy, just please be Darcy.”

He hadn’t even realized that a tear had fallen. He didn’t cry over women, or men, or one he had ever had a relationship with before. For centuries he thought that soulmates were just the Fates weaving their impossible paths, paths that were never meant to be walked by him. Even when the dark purple words appeared in angry lettering on his left shoulder blade 23 years ago he never imagined that he would ever meet his soulmate and who ever his soulmate was. It reinforced the idea when Thanos poisoned his mind, fed him lies on how soulmates were nothing but tricks and lies meant for the weak.

But here he was, shedding tears over a mortal he met less than two weeks ago. Darcy stopped crying loudly and resorted to quieter sobs, she held on to him tightly.

“You always know what to say.” She whispered.

He shook his head. “No.” He answered faintly back, he rested his forehead on hers. “If I did you wouldn’t be crying.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

“Marlow Daisy Lewis,    April 16, 1965- November 14, 2009

        Beloved Wife, Loving Mother                She Will Always Be Remembered”

Loki read the gravestone, Carol was praying in front of it on her knees. Walt and Darcy were embraced in a hug as they both cried. He just lingered awkwardly, not really sure if he should be morning as well.

The New Mexican sun fell behind the horizon and cast long shadows in the backyard of her father’s property. Carol and Walt retired back to the house in tears, while Darcy hung behind for a little bit before both her and Loki fell back to the house.

Carol and Walt both requested to speak with Darcy in private, calmly he respected their wishes and went back to Darcy’s bedroom.

On a pale and worn out vanity were pictures of her and friends, but one was a picture of her maybe five years ago with someone with a striking resemblance to her.

Loki picked up the small framed picture. The woman next to Darcy was holding a basket of purple and white calla lilies, one was tucked behind her ear, pushing the dark brown hair behind. She had the same hair and lips as Darcy, even had the same skin tone.

Her and her mother looked happy, blissful, the sun was shining down on them, lighting up every inch of them. Loki looked up and out the window where you could see the lonely gravestone standing out and casting a long sunset shadow across the dry yard.

The gravestone was rough looking, the desert wind had whittled it down and took away the original smooth shape.

He shifted himself in space and teleported to the stone. He looked at the gravestone and back at the pictures, with a simple wave of his hand a little sprout grew up in front of the stone.

Slowly and gracefully the sprout grew until it developed a little bud that blossomed into a purple calla lily, there was a faint shimmer to it, just barely visible. Darcy deserved more than to be a second Marlow Lewis, they were separate people with separate lives. Yet he couldn’t help but feel grateful towards her for giving him the best gift he has ever had.

He with a satisfied smile at his work he went back to Darcy’s room and changed into sleeping attire.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

When her dad finally let her go she came back to the room absolutely exhausted, family conversations were never really her thing.

Loki was on the bed reading in nothing but his loose sweatpants, his emerald eyes flicked up and he closed the book. He gestured for her to come over, she fell into him.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

She breathed heavily, sinking into him before wasting her breath on answering.

“Just fine.” She whispered back. “Just fine.” She repeated, maybe if she kept saying it maybe it would come true.

“You have had a long day, perhaps it would be best if you slept.” He suggested, pulling the covers over them and hugging her close. She nestled between his arm and chest, basking in his minty scent.

“Thank you Loki.” She whispered before the drowsiness finally took her.

“For what?” he hummed sweetly.

“For being my soulmate.” She replied.


	8. The Perks of Having an Alien Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy shows Loki her home town

Darcy woke up cocooned in Loki’s arms, she forgot where she was for a moment before realizing where she had fallen asleep. She was under her deep purple covers where she had fallen asleep and woken up every day for the first 18 years of her life, her ld stuffed cat had found its way into her arms. Her mother held her here when her first boyfriend dumped her, she still got back together with him five times after that.

The memories of her mother and that rat bastard Alex brought tears to her eyes, very rude tears. Her sniffles must’ve woken up Loki because he tightened around her.

“Are you alright, mortal?” He whispered calmly in her ear. She wiggled around and curled herself in his arms.

“Can we just stay here?” She mumble with her eyes closed tightly, not wanting to let reality in. “Just for right now, please?”

He kissed her forehead. “Of course we can.”

They laid there without words, it was just serene until a stupid crow decided to yell its head off outside her window like it just watched the last episode of Sherlock. Loki growled and she heard a twinkling sound then a bang. The crow was silent, or gone, she was just happy that it was quieter.

She would stay here the entire day if could, but she had planned on showing Loki some of the town and she really didn’t want to deal with her family any longer. She couldn’t stand being compared to her mother any more.

“Loki,” She whispered, he mumbled in response. She poked his bicep. “Hey Loki.” She whispered again.

“Yes Darling.” He slurred.

“Babe, we got to get up.”

“Why?”He growled.

She rolled her eyes. “Because we need to get up.” She wrung out of his grasp, he heard his whine of displeasure as she got up on her zombie legs.

 She yawned, stretching out her stiffened arms. She wobbled over to her suit case and grabbed some  clothes.

Once she was dressed she came back into her room to fine Loki completely naked and sprawled out on her bed. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Not right now Reindeer Games.” She threw her dirty clothes in her suit case and picked up her boots, sitting on the bed and beginning to unbuckle them. She felt cold arms wrap around her waist, Loki kissed her neck, humming to himself.

She shook him off, “I said not right now, Loki.” He let out a disappointed sigh and lay back on the bed.

“I don’t see why you’re in such a hurry, we have all day.”

“Not if you don’t want to church with Carol,” She stared death into his eyes. “You can attempt world domination all you want but nothing, not even an alien invasion with stop Carol from dragging you to church.”

He blinked, blankly blinked and had absolutely no expression. She couldn’t tell if he was scared or horrified but either way it stopped his advances.

She finished buckling up her boots and turned her head to see a fully clothed Loki laying back on her bed. He was wearing a low v-neck and skinny jeans, and the cherry on top was the sunglasses he had on.

“You’re magic shit just isn’t fair Reindeer Games.” She grabbed a throw pillow and tossed it at him. Before it could make contact with that smirk he magicked the pillow over to her and it landed up in her face.

“I agree, completely unfair.” He sneered. She stuck out her bottom lip, making her pouty eyes.

“Oh not that look.” He begged, expression mollifying, he took off his sun glasses and hung them on the neck of his shirt. She poked her lip out further and brought on all puppy eye power.

“Oh Mortal.” He got up and embraced her. “I am sorry, accept my apologies you sensitive kitten.” She hugged him back, happy to be back in his arms.

“Apologies accepted you bastard.”

“Clumsy.”

“Shut up.” And she stole a kiss. Careful not to get too lost in it because she needed coherent thought if she was to navigate the day.

“Babe.” She whispered in the kiss. “We need to leave.”

“If we must.” He mumbled. “I’ll be waiting outside, you can alert your family of your departure.” And with that her magical bastard teleported out. She huffed, he was going to have to teach her that someday because all his teleporting shit was getting on her nerves.

Her arms fell to her side, it was early, maybe Carol would still be asleep. She really hoped that Carol was asleep. Darcy didn’t need to hear one of her rants about how she shouldn’t share a bed with a man (Or woman for that matter) unless you’re married to him.

It had been 5 years since Darcy has had to sneak out of her room, but the situation called for drastic measures. Slowly she tiptoed out of her room, making sure not to step on the loose floorboards which she had memorized when she was 12.

The hallway lead into the kitchen, Carol wasn’t there, Darcy let out a sigh of relief. She got a pen and a sticky note that her father uses for recipe writing and wrote a quick note explaining why her and Loki would be gone for the rest of the day.

As soon as she got the last letter down she heard bustling coming from the hallway, Darcy’s heart skipped a beat. She raced out of the house as quietly as she could, hoping the screen door wouldn’t slam.

Loki was on the porch in a rocking chair sipping ice tea.

“Oh how nice of you to join-“ His sentence was cut off by Darcy grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the chair and off the porch. She jumped in her father’s car, he always left the key’s in the ignition anyway. Loki got in the passenger’s seat.

She sped away as fast as she could, leaving the house in her dust, literally, there was a trail of dust.

“That was a bit impromptu.” Loki sneered, taking another sip of his ice tea.

It was that moment that she realized her intergalactic boyfriend was drinking ice tea. She couldn’t help her muffled laugh.

His brows knitted together. “What is so amusing?” He pried.

“Oh nothing, just that I remember you saying that Earth tea tasted like dirt.”

His expression flattened, blank eyes. She cornered him, Lewis:1 Laufeyson:13, he shook his head clear.

“I do not remember anything of the sort.” He blushed, taking a large sip and looking away innocently. He could be a moody, ill tempered adopted prince from out space who tried to take over the world all he wanted, but no one could deny he was absolutely adorable.

“So where are we going?” He asked, craning his neck to see all of the bland nothingness outside the window.

She smiled. “We’re going into town, eat some food, maybe you can meet some of my non-sciency friends.”

His eyebrows raised in surprise. “You have those?”

Her smiled fell. “I hate you when you use sarcasm.”

He just smirked. “That’s why I use it.”

It was moments like these that she realized her and Loki were more than just soulmates, they were friends. Good friends in fact. Never in a million years would she have believed that she would be best friends with the man that destroyed Manhattan, she might’ve believed you a bit if you told her she would be sleeping with him because even before she met him in real life no one could deny that he was hotter than Captain America after a steamy shower.

But friends? She never made friends easily, she was always too wild for them or too rude for them, which is why her and Tony really get along. Yet she was here, driving her best friend (and soulmate) to take a tour of her home town and meet some of the friends she managed to scrape together before moving away.

It took fifteen minutes of bad country music for them to reach Puente Antiguo. Loki seemed a bit hollow when they arrived in the town.

“Welcome to Puente Antiguo.” She said, cheerfully, words dripping in sarcasm.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Loki stared at the town, it was as empty and dusty as he remembered it, although he only saw it through the destroyer’s eyes. Guilt stabbed him, but he didn’t let it show through his expression.

“You, said something about food?” he croaked, even thought he wasn’t all that hungry.

“Um, yeah, I guess we can go to the dinner, someone must have the munchies, I usually have to force feed you.”

He gave her a faint smile. “Well I need something to go with this ice tea.” He held up the almost empty glass. Darcy squinted at it.

“Is that your helmet?” She looked harder, than came to the realization. “Did you really have to shape your ice cubes like your helmet!”

 

She parked the car on the edge of the town, claiming that walking would be a good exercise for them.

“Not even a month in and we are already co-coordinating our fitness routines.” He mumbled. She just gave him her usual eye roll.

They walked down the dusty sidewalk, occasionally passing people. He looked down at her hand, he thought long and hard before casually taking it in his own. It was awkward how little the act seemed to be, even though they had got much further when it came to physical contact, holding hands was still something they only did when the other was dragging them somewhere.

She didn’t notice, too busy walking around, talking about stories that happened in that shop, why she got thrown out of that store, monologues along those lines. It was only when she looked back up at him did she notice.

She paused, staring at their hands.

“How’d that get there?” She asked dryly, the exact same words she said on the night of the date that Tony forced them into going. The night she went on a rant about how she felt about him, positive and negative. He would’ve responded with the same answer he did on that night, but there was not glass of champagne to blame the contact on.

“I wanted to hold my soulmate’s hand.” He answered. She blinked, first at him then at their hands.

“Oh.” She gulped. “Ok.” She sounded unsure of herself.

He had a feeling that he offended her somehow. “Darcy are you alright?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but a call from the other side of the street got both their attensions

“Darcy!” a petite little blond waved wildly at them.

“Who’s that?” he asked, the blond was crossing the street.

“Oh crap.” Darcy whispered under her breath before the girl got here.

“Darcy! I thought you moved to New York!”

Darcy opened her mouth to answer but the girl turned to Loki instead.

“And who’s this chiseled man.” She glanced down at Darcy’s and his hands. She leaned in and whispered to Loki.

“If you ever get tired of her I’m always free.”She attempted a seductive wink.

He glared at her. “Someone like yourself would be.”

The girl gasped in offense. Darcy giggled.

“How dare you!” She looked at Darcy.

“Get your man in check Darce.”

Darcy nodded, biting back her smile.

“Anyway,” The blond said, turning back to Darcy. “How have you been?”

“Good.” She answered. “I’ve been good, um, this is Loki.” She said gesturing to him.

“Loki, this is Anastasia Jones.”

Anastasia gave him a poisonous sneer. “Like from 50 Shades of Grey.”

Loki was disappointedly familiar with the gut wrenching book that Tony forced him to read. Whenever Darcy asks why is hates Midgardian literature he just has to say the title to shut the conversation.

“That is not something you should be proud of.” Loki shot back. Again Anastasia was offended.

“So,” Anastasia said pointedly. “He your boyfriend or something, cause I thought you were into girls again.

Loki looked at his Darcy with interest. “Again?” He asked slyly.

“Shut up.” She cut him off. “I like who ever I like, doesn’t matter what parts they have.”

Anastasia looked at her incredulously. “Uh-huh, look, I don’t have any plans, maybe you and goth over there would like a drink or something.”

Loki was close to slicing Anastasia with a painful epigram but Darcy stopped him before he got a word out.

“That would be awesome, you lead the way.” Anastasia smiled brightly and turned to walk down the side walk.

Before they started walking Loki asked Darcy. “Goth?”

She bit her lip. “Well you are wearing all black, not including the nail polish.” She just shrugged and followed Anastasia. Loki paused behind, a little hurt, but he followed the horrid blond anyway.

 

“What can I get you ladies?” The muscular man behind the counter said, obviously ignoring Loki who was lingering behind the two girls.

“Well, I would like an iced salted caramel mocha.”Anastasia said sweetly. She man blushed and wrote down her order, then turned to Darcy.

“Pumpkin spice latte.” She answered flatly. He wrote down hers.

“Ice tea.” Loki called over Darcy’s shoulder. The man looked up and grinned sheepishly.

“Sweet or unsweetened?” He asked. Loki thought for a brief second.

“How do you think I like it?” He answered with a seductive tone to his voice. He knew it would bug Darcy and that’s exactly why he loved flirting with other people in front of her.

The man gulped and let out an unwanted squeak before turning to make the drinks.

Darcy shot him the death glare, she’s always so beautiful when she’s mad. Loki just shrugged nonchalantly.

The drinks were done, Anastasia and Darcy got their coffee first, when it was Loki’s turn to retrieve the coffee the man deliberately looked away to hid the blush on his cheeks. With a grin to himself, and to the man Loki took a seat at the table that Darcy and Anastasia had taken.

“I can’t believe you.” Darcy hissed.

“You should start, I tend to do this a lot.”

“You get mad at me when I flirt with other guys.” She pointed out. The amusement was gone.

‘You don’t flirt, they hit on you, and quite rudely in fact, no one has any manners anymore.” He leaned back in his seat and sipped his tea.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and his stuck his out right back at her. He really wondered about his sanity at moments like this.

“So, Annie, how has collage been?” Darcy asked, completely changing the subject.

Anastasia let out a pained groan. “My dad won’t let me drop out, he says it would be bad publicity. I hate being the mayor’s daughter sometimes.” She whined.

Darcy nodded, completely unaware of the fact that Loki had just gotten a very playful idea. Calmly he slipped his hand under the table, it found its way to Darcy’s inner thigh. She let out a muffled moan that she covered with a cough.

Anastasia looked at her suspiciously but shrugged it off, it was a cue for Loki to continue rubbing Darcy’s upper thigh, dangerously close to her center.

“Are you working anywhere?” Darcy asked, her voice slightly high pitched.

Anastasia shrugged. “My dad gave me a job as head secretary, not a high wage. Only 200 an hour, but I need the money so I guess that will do.”

Anastasia spotted something as looked suspiciously at Loki’s cup. “Dude, I think that guy totally wrote his number on your cup.”

“Strange.” Loki mumbled before turning to see the other side of his cup. Sure enough there was a seven digit number on the back.

Darcy let out a angered huff. “I don’t see how you can turn the straightest guys totally gay.”

Loki looked at her with knitted brows. “How are you sure he’s straight?”

“Before we ordered he was on his phone, the screensaver was a naked chick and there was a porn app.”

Loki looked at his huffy soulmate in a new light. “Well well well, don’t we have a little Sherlock Holmes on our hands.” He had to admit intelligence was his biggest turn on.

He leaned in close and kissed her, savoring the taste of her pomegranate lipstick. She gave him as much as he gave her, they we’re really close to being kicked out of a wannabe Starbucks. The only thing that interrupted them was a cough from Anastasia.

“Sorry to intrude but I think you guys are kind of ruining this café for me.”

Never in his life had he met someone so downright disrespectful, rude and arrogant.

“I'm sorry, go ahead with your pathetic complaints about how luxury isn’t enough to fill your need for acceptance from others, I wouldn’t want you to waste your breath on telling soulmates that they should not display love for each other even if one of them waited nine hundred years for the other one. I wouldn’t want to make her Excellency uncomfortable buy displaying actions of love in front of her because she is so insecure about herself that she cannot stand for other’s to be above her.

You, Miss Anastasia Jones are a perfect example of spoiled nurturing, you give women a bad name. They do not have equal rights because of whores like you. I hope that you burn in an fire of your own arrogance, for a fire fueled by that shall last as long at this realm. So yes, Anastasia we will stop, only because I take pity on the fact that you have thrown yourself at so many that you are nothing a useless box of noise. I cannot say you are a woman, because a woman is a creature of intelligence and grace , a being that is proud and strong. _You_ are a community toy.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

“You got the mayor called on us.” Darcy said, slamming the door to her room. She was part angry at the fact that she wasn’t allowed in the café anymore but incredibly relieved that Loki was able to get her away from Annie.

Loki flopped down on the bed. “She deserved everything I said.” He shrugged, and true, she did.

“Maybe, but still.” She flopped right down next to her. “It’s good you have intergalactic diplomatic immunity or we would’ve been thrown in jail.”

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “It is good that you are my technical spouse or you would’ve been in jail without me there to protect you.”

She sighed with joy. “Being soulmates with an alien has its perks.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

“I cannot allow this Frigga, it was his punishment and he must fill out his sentence.”

“But please, you are being unreasonable.” Frigga begged to her husband. “The man I married would not do this.” She cried.

He stared at her, remorse glimmered in his eye before disappearing under a shadow of reality.

“Loki is to be returned to Asgard and his mortal shall be put to death, it is his sentence and I will not go back on my word.”

Frigga shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. “He is your son.” She whimpered. “How could you do this?”

Odin paused, a reflective moment before he answered. “Thor is my _son_ , Loki is my _burden_.”

 

 


	9. The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is sort, like incredibly sort, but equally important. And Fluffy, its very fluffy. and early, its very early, I think im still basking in my guilt so thats why really needed to get writing again.

Frigga had the scene lit up in her fire, even in the flames it was clear as day. Odin stood beside her, this was her only chance of convincing him to change his mind.

Loki held his mortal tightly in his armsas she watched the display of lights that he projected above her. Loki always was one for dramatic flair, even if it meant turning her bathroom into a serene light show.

“Do you see?” She whispered to her husband who was dumbfounded by the skeptical. “He loves her more than he does anything else in all of the nine realms.”

Odin continued to stare at the flames while she spoke.

“Tearing her away from him would kill him a thousand times over, I know you think that he deserves it but he could never do anything that would make his deserve the fate you have prepared for him and Darcy Lewis.”

 She looked into his eyes for any sign of guilt or remorse, something that would persuade him to change Loki’s punishment. His face remained as stale as ever. It was then that she realized nothing would make Odin change his mind.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

They left for New York early the next morning, Darcy was happy to leave her depressing back in Puente Antiguo. Loki was less jittery on this flight which is something she was grateful for. He was her rock, and you wouldn’t want a scaredy god as your anchor to sanity.

“Darcy!” Jane ran to her from across Tony’s private hanger. It was a good thing that she wasn’t carrying any luggage or Jane would’ve knocked her down.

“Hey Science.” She heaved, Jane was hugging her incredibly tight, probably close to closing off her wind pipe.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your mom?” Jane glared at her. Okay she didn’t tell Jane mostly because it was something that she wasn’t entirely ready to talk about with anybody but Jane would probably be offended because she is her best friend and all.

“It wasn’t relevant.” Darcy shrugged. Jane looked like she wasn’t exactly pleased with her answer but at least she didn’t ask for anymore. Loki was getting off the plane just as a SHIELD car came rushing in, Tasha stepped out along side Steve.

“Nice to see you’re back.” Nat said slamming the door and coming over to hug Darcy. Steve was on the phone.

“We just got here, yeah we’ll be back there soon. Ok see you there then, bye Sweetheart.” Must’ve been Maria.

“So I take it you are returning us to the tower?” Loki said, wrapping his hand around her waist. Steve nodded. A staff worker stepped off with her and Loki’s bags. Steve took them and loaded them in the trunk.

Once they we’re back at the tower it was nap time for her, the entire weekend was absolutely exhausting and she just needed a cold bath.

She didn’t even wait for Tony and just raced to her apartment. She was already running the water when Loki came back. She sat on the edge of her old fashioned clawfoot tub, wrapped up in a fluffy emerald robe.

“You think you can just run away from me that easily?” He called from the living room. She didn’t have the energy to respond.

There was silence for a while before Loki spoke again. “Tony got us a present.” She still didn’t answer, although she was interested on what he had decided to waste his money on this time. She drew little swirls in the bathtub, watching the rippling water.

Loki knocked on the bathroom door. “Darling.” He called sweetly. She finally got board of not answering she decided to respond.

“What?” Her voice came out dry, must’ve be from not using it for close to 3 hours. Cautiously he opened the door. She looked at his sweet face, it almost looked innocent.

“Are you alright?” He asked. She felt awful, her skin was burning up and her eyes felt heavy.

“110%” She croaked. A knowing smile fluttered across her soulmate’s face. He walked to her and held her.

“You are too stubborn for your own good.” He whispered. “What’s wrong?”

She thought. IT could be the fact that it had been three years since she ever saw her mother, it could be the fact that Natasha’s reckless driving put her stomach in a spin, or it could be the fact that everything was just kind of weighing down on her shoulders and she really didn’t want to deal with it.

“I just need some sleep.” She whispered, resting her head on his shoulders.

“I think we all do.” He answered back, sounding just as tired as she was. It was goo in a relationship to have mutual exhaustion, possibly. It’s not like she had been in many relationships before, Alex was her first serious boyfriend who ruined her for guys for a while until collage when she met Roman who was sweet and kind, and a cheater who she dated for about 6 months and lost her virginity to. Then she met Jane and didn’t have enough time for guys anymore considering the fact the SHIELD moved them around so much. So really Loki was only her third boyfriend.

You probably couldn’t even count how many people Loki had been with, she defiantly knew about the pleasure god who apparently taught Loki about being shameless no doubt among other things.

“Would you mind if I bathed with you?” He asked, no way in all of the nine realms was she saying no to that.

“Duh.” Was her only answer. In seconds the water from the faucet stopped as the entire tub was completely full due to Loki’s magic which she wasn’t calling unfair anymore. He had stripped himself and was already sinking into the tub. She let the fluffy robe pool at her feet before climbing in to the steaming water.

She sat on his lap, his arm incasing her. “Would you like bubbles?” he asked, she smiled, not being able to remember the last time she had a bubble bath.

“Please.” She answered hoarsely. He looked down at her with a sweet, calming smile. One you would see in a movie, she was to locked in his green eyes to notice the bubbles that shimmered their way into the water. When she finally did get a good look at them she was honestly surprised.

They were big, clear bubbles with green and purple hints to them. They looked so perfect they were almost fake. One after another the bubble shimmered and formed perfectly. A few magically floated up, gracefully swirling in the air before shimmering out in a soft golden light. She laid her head back against Loki’s chest, mesmerized by the scene in front of her.

She closed her eyes, letting the world set in. The bubbles had a magnolia smell to them, she had always loved the smell that the big white flowered produced, even if she had only smelled them in candles. How Loki could even guess that magnolia was her favorite scent was beyond her, and she wouldn’t mind it staying that way for the moment.

Even if her eyes were closed she could tell when the lights in the bathroom dimmed out, she opened up her eyes to figure out what the source of the darkness was. All of the lights had dimmed, turning the room dark but still showing the faintest hint of light. She was about ask why the lighting changebut her words where cut short when the room burst back to life in a swirl of light..

It looked like Loki had put the northern lights in her bathroom, the beautiful shades of green and purple dancing around strains of blue. They pulsed, getting so close that she could almost reach out and touch the flickers. She stared at the lights in wonder, instinctively gripping Loki’s hand.

Echoes of music fading into the ensemble of magic, it was like no music she had ever heard. She could make out harps and low string interments but there was lighter flute like sounds as well. Her best guess was that it was from Asgard.

“Loki…” She whispered faintly, staring around at the magic that surrounded her. A faint picture began to form in the northern light-thingys. She saw herself and Loki standing at the elevator in Tony’s penthouse. Loki was holding out his hand to her but instead of taking it she punched him. It created a lump in her throat, not sure if the lump was amusement or regret.

Then the picture changed to Loki beating up a lot of people in a dark ally, she could see herself in the corner crying. Loki picked her up and he teleported her to the tower were he laid her down in a bed. The night was blocked in her mind except for the Loki parts, she was happy that was all he showed. It faded out into their first kiss, then when she threw champagne in his face and after that when they were snuggled up on the couch before Thor came barging in. It went through all of the most iconic moments since they had met, including when Loki yelled at Annie and when he quoted Shakespeare.

The moments kept replaying, shuffling the times so it looked like an out of sync montage. Darcy was sniffling and barely crying but it didn’t stop Loki from holding her tighter.

The northern lights disappeared, sucked up into Loki’s palm. The room was now lit with the purples and greens of the bubbles that radiated a golden glow.

“These are the moments that made me fall in love with you, these are the moments when you forgot the monster that I am, Darcy these are our moments. And I hope that they never cease for as long as we live, and that will be forever if I can help it.”

He opened up his palm, from the bubble lights she could see a necklace. It was made of a gold chain, but pendent is what caught her eye. It was jewel of some sort, a swirling diamond that flickered green then purple but there was a flash of blue, it was the northern lights all crammed into one necklace.

“Put this in water and all of these moments, even this one and the many to come after this, you will be able to see them like I just showed you.” He kissed her forhead.

“If I am ever gone, use this and I will be with you again.”

She looked up into his honest eyes, even he was crying, just one tear right down his cheek. Her eyes flicked to the necklace then back at him, there were too many emotions at one time but his eyes paced her through them. Her breathing became less forced, even though she was still taking fairly large breaths and her heart rate became less exaggerated.

He took the necklace in his hand and hooked it around her neck.

“You look beautiful.” He whispered in her ear. She leaned back against him sinking into everything he was. This moment was the best of her life, none came close because all of the other ones were just relived in this one. Loki maybe a villain, but he was her soulmate and he always rooted for the villain anyway.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

It hurt to hold her, it hurt to listen to her because she was so innocent, so pure. He knew what was coming to him, Odin’s plans may have seemed secret but he learned to see through the Allfather’s lies after he discovered his true heritage.

It hurt because he couldn’t stop it, he worked through every possible scenario and nothing ended with either of them alive. He had gotten her into this, she would’ve been safe if they had never spoken, if he had never walked up to her. And now she is going to die because he loves her.

But that was the one thing he could never change, that time or circumstance could never change, he loved her beyond anything that could ever be possible. She had her eyes closed as she leaned in on his chest. He looked down at her serene face.

He loved her. There was no doubting it. “I love you.” He whispered half to himself, knowing that the words would begin his fate, but he couldn’t avoid it any longer. A smile crawled it’s way on her lips, a smile that signaled she has no idea what those words would mean for her.

 


	10. Security Systems Should Be Installed Before Directors Visit

“You need a haircut.” She said, ruffling Loki’s greasy locks. He looked at her, pure displeasure at the idea. It was the morning after the bathroom lightshow, the necklace was dangling from her neck as she bent over the couch to watch Loki be a total boss at Dark Souls.

“How dare you suggest such a thing, it is a sign of longevity and maturity to have one’s hair long.” He said and he used his frosted knives against a drake that whaled in peril as Loki continuously slashed the dragon thingy.

“Well you’re starting to look like a confused Brittany Spears.” She remarked, pushing herself off the couch and wondering over to the kitchen, the 9:30 morning light was streaming into the room, lighting up packet of papers she hadn’t noticed till then.

She picked up the papers.

‘Official Permanent Transition for Loki Laufeyson.’

“Babe.” She called, he huffed in response, to busy with leveling up his intelligence. She rolled her eyes and just continued to talk anyway.

 “What are these?” She said carrying the papers back over to him. He briefly looked up as she hurtled over the back of the couch and landed down beside him.

“Remember when I told you that Tony got us a present.” He said snidely. She read over the first page and half of the second before ultimately coming to the realization.

“You’re moving in!” She screamed like a twelve year old girl. Up until now Loki was still technically being held prisoner in a boring room and just stayed the nights with her even though Fury repeatedly mumbled something about ‘breaking protocol’, but who followed protocol anymore?

Loki turned off the xbox to wrap his arm around her and look over the papers. It was about four pages of safety issuing and crap like that they didn’t want to deal with.

“I’m not allowed to have weapons here!” Darcy exclaimed. That was completely unfair.

“Mm, they even specified taser.” He mumbled. Well that just kind of ruined her but she still forged on, reading about how dangerous he was and the fact that she had to be responsible and care for him. It sounded like she was adopting a puppy, which was inaccurate because Loki would totally be a black cat.

“This is stupid, why can’t you just move in!”

He just shrugged. “You know, if we were in Asgard, you would not be able to become a part of my house hold till we spoke our vows.” Her brows furrowed.

“Was that supposed to make me feel better?” She asked. He opened his mouth to opposed her statement but then realized his mistake and kissed his her forehead instead and avoided eye contact as the blush crept up on his cheeks.

“I just think that the fact that SHIELD is making me sign a safety agreement is a bit overdramatic, I mean you haven’t tried to take over the world in over three months, that’s progress.”

Loki just let out a stiff chuckle. “Oh darling, have you ever thought of being a lawyer?”

“Nope.” She smiled.

“I could ask Tony to pull even more strings and forget the contract.” Loki suggested. She smiled wildly and kissed him thankfully.

“You’re the best babe!” He was leaning in for more but she was already getting up and walking back to the kitchen for the food she forgot about when she had found the contract.

The refrigerator was about as empty as Bruce’s contact list. She huffed, the morning munchies were attacking her at the moment and plane air wasn’t going to make it any better.

She looked over her shoulder at Loki who had is xbox back on. No one in the history of anything would’ve guessed that Loki liked to play xbox, Tony had originally given it to him as a joke but after Loki stopped cursing at the on and off switch in his weird spacey language he actually got the hang of it.

She looked back at the empty fridge.

“You know how I really love you Reindeer Games.” She said sweetly, shutting the fridge and floating over to Loki gracefully. He stared at her from the corner of his eyes, brows furrowed in suspicion.

“Yes.” He answered, looking a bit afraid of what she was going to say to him.

“I really really love you.” She said firmly. He scanned over her.

“Darcy…”

“Can you go to the grocery store?”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Darcy was a persuasive woman, Loki had to give her that but she also had to possess some sort of magical ability to get him to walk down the aisles driving a shopping cart.

He looked down at the list of food that she had given him, he had no idea where to even locate some of the items, where in the nine realms could you find something as preposterous sounding as peanut butter? He twisted his face in thought, not looking where he was going, another cart make him pause.

The woman he had crashed into was young, curly blond hair was barely tucked under her French hat. She blinked at him blankly before apologizing.

“It is fine, I have yet to master these carts myself.” He said honestly.  She smiled back at him.

“It takes a while.” She looked down at his empty cart. “Well I hope you find everything.” She breathed before maneuvering out of the way.

“Miss.” Loki called back, the young woman  turned around. He was embarrassed to ask her but it was his only option.

“Would you mind helping me?” He said wearily. The woman just smiled and turned her cart around so it was parallel to his. She looked over the list.

“You’re in luck. The pasta is in this aisle.” She pushed her cart further down the aisle, Loki followed. She bit her lip before plucking two boxes of bowtie pasta from the shelf.

“One down.” She said cheerfully and dropped the boxes in his cart. “Let’s see here.” She mumbled as she went down the list. Her pale freckled face solid in concentration.

“This isn’t a lot of food. Do you live alone?”

Loki was taken off guard, currently he wasn't living with anyone until Darcy and him worked out the safety application fiasco.

“I guess you could say that.” Truthfully neither him nor Darcy ate an abundance of food, although Darcy did have a habit of sneaking his brownie brittle. The woman nodded, it got a bit annoying referring the blond to ‘the woman’ in his head.

“May I ask your name?”

She smiled.  “Isabella, yours?

“Loki.” Her blue eyes got wide.

“You’re really him!” She exclaimed. “The new Avenger, the man who destroyed Manhattan, the one who saved Hawaii from the mole people.” She looked at him in pure awe.

He smirked. “The one and only.”

“And I'm helping you with your groceries.” She said in a high pitched voice. “Wow, you were always my favorite. I have your t-shirt, and your stuffed toy. I wasn’t sure if it was you when I saw you, golden horns do make a difference.”

Loki liked attention, especially if it was bad attention but he had to admit that Isabella was strange.

“Don’t you have people who buy your groceries for you?” She asked.

“I thought it would be good to acclimate to my new culture.” He answered coolly, that was Darcy’s lead reason she didn’t want to come, she said it would be a good experience for him to go alone. He knew that she just didn’t want to leave but he would doing anything for her, from enslaving the world to buying her groceries.

Isabella gulped. “Well, might as well go meet your new friend peanut butter, the best Earthly food ever.” She said with an annoying screech on the word ‘ever’.  She rushed down the rest of the aisle and turned left. He sighed wondering what he had gotten himself into. It wasn’t that hard to tell that she was going to be a headache, but he followed anyway, wishing he had run into anyone else.

He found Isabella picking out a carton of milk from the colder section. She looked back at him.

“This was on the way.” She said raising the carton up and shaking it with a smile. He trudged along to her where she dropped the carton in. She went down the cold shelves, picking up eggs and yogurt, then returned to drop the items in his cart. Giving him a smile of admiration before leaving to go pick up more things. He followed along slowly.

“Here’s the peanut butter, it’s so yummy!” She giggled at picked up various jars, inspecting them. She was exhausting him, so much so that he leaned on the wall. She came back from around the corner with two jars of brown paste.

“Okay, it doesn’t say which so I got creamy and crunchy.” Isabella stuffed the jars in his arms. She stayed there, staring up at him with awe inspired blue eyes.

Loki looked down at her, not sure what he was supposed to do. He opened his mouth to tell her to move away but he was cut off by her lips attacking his ferociously.

He instantly pushed her away but she just came back and pinned him up to the wall.

“We could be together.” She whispered rashly, he could see the insanity glowing behind her eyes. “We’d be perfect.” He growled and pushed her away again, dropping the jars of peanut butter.

“I have a soulmate you incessant little harlot. There is no way anyone could fall so low and feel even close to love for you. If throwing yourself and intergalactic princes is how you think you will find a partner then shame on you, not that you already do not have enough of that already.” Loki left Isabella standing alone in the aisle as he stormed out of the market.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Darcy was on the floor with her legs crossed and papers spread out in front of her. She was going over the safely agreement and shamelessly chewing on a pen that she got on a business thing with Tony. The ‘Government Safety Center’ logo was distorted from her bite marks, she didn’t really have to point out the irony in that.

She was too focused on the pen to realize that Loki had opened the door until he slammed it. She head snapped up, his face was red, probably with anger.

“Hey.” She said flatly, still a bit shocked by his abrupt entrance. He pushed his hair back with a deep sigh.

“You are the only mortal I can even think of standing at the moment, don’t ruin it by talking.” He hissed at her. Sure Loki had temper problems but this was worse than Tony secretly recording him when he was listing to ACDC. She blames Tony completely for the fact that Loki listens to Back in Black nonstop.

Still she was offended by his remark.  Yeah he may be the more dominate one in the relationship but he didn’t treat her that way, they didn’t live in the 1940’s and he wasn’t going to get away with that. She got up from her comfortable spot on the freakishly soft cream carpet. 

“Hey, I don’t come barging into your apartment and tell you to shut up.” She looked at his empty hands.  “And I usually don’t forget the groceries too.”

He looked at her, breathing heavily. There was a silent paused that was a little too silent for her. But before she could do anything he pulled her in and hug her close.

“I love you so much Darcy.” He mumbled with his face buried in her hair. “Please don’t forget that.”

“Course I won’t.” She whispered back, realizing that he just needed someone to be there right now. “But I also won’t forget about the groceries you forgot.”

He let out a muffled laugh, she could feel it rumbling in his chest. “Can we please just order take out?”

She wasn’t really feeling take out but he needed something right now and she was pretty sure that it wasn’t going to be fixed by not getting what he wanted.

“Sure, take out sounds awesome.” She said back.

It was a full hour before the Chinese food finally got here. Loki was teaching Darcy about Dark Souls when they heard the door bell ring. She wasn’t exactly happy that she didn’t get a chance to work on her dexterity more before the only thing that existed in her world was honey chicken and eggrolls.

“Ahh this is much better than grocery markets.” He sighed with pleasure as he fell in love with the rice. She looked at his face which was glowing with serenity. His eyes close and head barely thrown back, a sensual noise rumbled in his throat.

“I'm jealous of rice.” She mumbled to herself in disbelief. Loki broke his trace and gave her a snide smile.

“Darling.” He whispered condescendingly, he reached out for her hand but she moved away.

“No, you go and have your affair with the rice, I’ll be over hear staring at a picture of,” She thought, who annoyed Loki the most then a brilliant idea popped in her head. “Of Thor shirtless.”

There was a growl from across the table and before she knew it Loki had grabbed her hand and was dragging her away into the bedroom. She struggled to keep up with him without falling down but still stumbled along, thankful for him still holding her wrist or she would’ve face planted the carpet, not attractive. She might have stepped over the line a bit, just a little tinsey tiny bit.

Loki threw her down on the bed, she bounced a bit and propped herself on her elbows. Loki paced the bedroom before pouncing on top of her. His face inches from hers.

“Never,” he growled. “Speak of my brother in that fashion, _mortal_.” He hissed before covering her mouth with his. She moaned at the crafty use of his silver tongue, her eyes closed in pleasure.

“You are mine.” He snarled in between the kiss. “Only mine.” Loki, possessive, hot.

He leaned up to rip apart her blouse, buttons flew, one hitting the vanity mirror. He kissed the bottom of her neck, trailing his teeth down until he reached her bra which stood no chance against the quick movements of his hands. Once her bra was hanging on the bedpost, Loki began sucking her nipples.

She arched her back, moaning. He brought her hands above her head and held them there with one hand as the other trailed down her stomach until it got to the waist of her pants. Well they were gone quickly, probably somewhere on the floor with the button and zipper broken beyond repair.

Her panties were gone too, like in another dimension gone. Loki had absolutely no respect for her clothes, none what so ever, but she really didn’t care right now because he was about to fuck her out of existence.

His pants disappeared too, but they were probably safely folded up in the corner because those were nice pants and because Loki was a diva. Usually Loki would have asked her if she was okay by this point because of the alley craze a couple weeks ago but he just kissed her passionately, she kissed him back signally that she was okay and ready. Even in his insane passion rage he still cared for her personal comfort, it was something that resonated with her.

He thrust inside her, letting out a dark moan. She bit her lip, resisting screaming out his name, she didn’t need a lecture from Pepper about how the wall may be thick but still not soundproof. She released her held breath letting him sink in. Her head reeled back as he pushed inside deeply, he place light kisses on her exposed neck.

She moaned, passion engulfing her as his steady motion picked up the pace. Every motion was setting off fires through her body. Darcy let out panting breaths, everything speeding up. The quick kisses he placed over her body contrasted from the deep passion he was thrusting her with.

Loki liked to tide her over, to force her to keep waiting. He would tell her to hold on while she was on the edge of climax or say that they would peak together. But Loki wasn’t holding back, or he was just not as much as he usually did. His hand flew up to the head board for support as he pushed into her deeper.

One final thrust was all she could take, her orgasm swept over her. Her fists clinched down in the sheets and all brain function was lost in her blissful high. She was pretty sure her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head because everything went blurry for a while.

Loki’s orgasm came right after her’s, he let out a deep growl as he spilled inside her. He turned over and curled up around her.

“You are mine, little mortal.” He hissed into her ear. She smiled.

“Guess that means no more fantasizing about Benedict Cumberbatch.” She sighed, still out of breath. Loki captured her lips before looking down at her with his dark green eyes, a sly grin on his face.

“Only if I can too.” He sneered. She rolled her eyes, regretting the time when she showed him the first episode of Sherlock.

“You’re terrible.” She mumbled. Loki got up from the bed and threw a side glance over his shoulder.

“Utterly.” He hissed before walking out of her room with his usual swagger which was intensified by his perfect ass. With a huff, not really wanting to get up but she still wanted the Chinese food that she forgot about so she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She cringed ashes set her feet down, she was going to be sore.

Loki was in the other room eating his honey chicken completely naked and completely shameless, just the way she liked her Lokis. His dark hair was already slicked back with the normal Loki Sex Gel.

“You still need a haircut.” She said, gingerly walking over to the table and sitting down. Her fork had been dropped somewhere when Loki had dragged her off.

“I don’t see the purpose, my hair is perfect alright the length it is at the moment.” He said gracefully before stuffing his face with chicken and rice.

“Maybe if you’re living on the streets.” She pointed out, he rolled his eyes as he chewed his food. She sighed and tapped her fingers on the table, she was too lazy to go and get the fork and too board  to sit still.

But board was the least of her worries when the door opened unannounced. Her and her boyfriend were both stark naked at the table eating Chinese in front of a very embarrassed Nick Fury.

“I don’t want to know.” He growled and walked out with a string of curses in his wake. Loki looked at her with an eyebrow arched in question.

“I probably need a security system.” She sighed with exhaustion.

“That might be good idea.” He agreed with her, glancing back at the door.


	11. Lathem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And old friends visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just point out that this chapter is from two non Darcy or Loki points of view, and from the title I think you can guess who he is. If you can remember a few chapters back Loki talks about how the pleasure god Lathem and he had an affair but still remained friends by the end of it, so now I introduce that friend. And I also want to say that Lathem is basically Khan in Asgardian gear.  
>  This is our Pleasure God. (for obvious reasons.)

 

 

They looked calm. They looked worriless and serene, like there was nothing in the nine realms but them. Loki held his mortal close to him as they slumbered. Her head rested on his chest that was heaving shallow breaths. The moving pictures displayed on the screen still continued even after the pair had fallen into their dreams.

His curvy mortal shivered, curling up closer to her soulmate for warmth. Lathem remembered how cold his previous lover was, she was finding no heat next to him but still reached out for her love in a desperate attempt to be closer to him.

The connection he saw glowing at their hearts was strong, normally interrealmed soulmates are, but this was different. When the pair had first gotten together the connection was blurry, smeared by Loki’s past but after he rescued her the glow brightened as they found the best sides in each other. It was strong because the past was something that his mortal could look though, a past that even his own adopted father couldn’t see through.

There was something dark in his mischief maker of course, but Odin was clouded by his elder mind and broken values. He was invited to the trial by Frigga to stand on Loki’s defense, knowing of his and the mischief maker’s strong friendship. After their affair the first time he and Loki met they remained good friends with the occasional night of passion her and there, Lathem was a god of pleasure after all. Lathem had never gotten along well with his friend’s father, Odin saw him as too impulsive and too emotionally driven. But Frigga was sweet to him, as if he was Loki’s long time partner, and in return Lathem treated the kind queen with the utmost respect.

He looked down at the shivering mortal, seeing every aspect of her love for Loki as he filtered through her heart. She was indeed the best thing that has ever happened to Loki and it was something that made Lathem’s scattered heart warm.

He weaved the blanket in his mind, every fiber extracted from Loki’s and the mortal’s connectional strings. It was child’s play, he had done it many times before usually as a wedding gift to the luckiest of pairs. But they did not have to read vows for Lathem to see that they deserved everything that all of the pleasure gods could give.

The blanket appeared, covering both Loki and mortal with the green and purple fabric. There was embroidery of a calla lily in shimmering opal colored string. The embroidery caught the light of the screen and danced with colorful beauty that derived from they’re very hearts. In the very corner there was a symbol that meant ‘safety’ in the pleasure god’s old language. Loki would recognize the blanket’s significance immediately, at least he would know there was someone there for him and his mortal.

Lathem was about to take his leave when a light caught his eye. The soft glow came from his mortal’s chest, but it wasn’t her heart that was fueling the light. Lathem squinted to see a necklace resting on her pale chest. He could feel the energy radiating off of it. Asthálsmens were treasured gifts, they locked onto specific moments in a selected two people’s history together and reflected the moments that held great connectional energy.

It was fact in its self that if Loki had given her asthálsmen then he had no life to live if she perished. Lathem would not let any harm come to his beautiful mortal, Loki was his dear friend and he would do anything for him, this was what he had to do and this is what he will never stop doing.

Lathem took his leave, he felt his dimensional position shift until lit stopped in a golden room. Frigga was pacing by the wall, biting I her thumb desperately. She stopped as he arrived, eye’s lighting up with hope that he had brought good news.

“Lathem, oh your back.” She sighed rushing over to him, he could see the disparity in her eyes. “Oh tell me you felt it, you felt the connection between them.”

Lathem nodded. “It was extroidinary, a connection so strong that it would take a very gifted pleasure god to match it.”

Frigga’s hopefully stared turned into a playful scold. “Now, now, Lathem. Don’t you go chasing after Darcy. I admit my son is open-minded but I doubt she will but up for that.”

He rolled his eyes, he couldn’t deny taking both beauties at the same time would be intoxicating but he was not referring to anything of the kind. “You know I am busy occupying someone else’s time at the moment.”

Frigga’s eyebrows raised and she gave him a snide smile. “Oh yes, this ‘secret lover’ of yours. Ever going to tell me who he is?”

That’s where Frigga got it wrong, the secret lover was not a he, but a she that had captured his heart in ways that no other had. She was smart, cunning, she was a tiger hunting of her helpless prey, and the prey just happened to be him.

“Well first I have to speak to _her_ before we could be labeled as secret lovers.” He pointed out. It was true, the fiery huntress rendered him speechless, the first to do so sense he had met a certain mischief maker who was actually quite virtuous before Lathem got him tied down.

Frigga looked at him confused. “I thought you were strictly a male pleasure god?”

In ways that was true, but in other not. “Only if I am on business.” He corrected her. She hummed in acknowledgment.

“She better not be another one of your tortoise conquests.” The queen said sharply. Lathem held his head high.

“I am not ashamed of what happened during me and Randy’s correspondence.” That made Frigga let out a snort of laughter, she looked up at him with a sad smile.

“You can make a situation as dark as this bright, I am glad to have you as a friend Lathem.” Frigga’s eyes swelled, this was taking a great toll on her, he could see it behind her calmer façade, the cracks in her mask beginning to form as every day went on. Lathem pulled her in for an embrace.

This was truly a dark situation, one that pained him to be in, even if he was not the victim of Odin’s cruel hand of ruling. Frigga let out a sob and Lathem just pet her hair in consolation. He couldn’t imagine what she was going through, he didn’t have any children and no one he loved like a son or daughter. He was completely blind in this, only going on that fact that he didn’t want something like this to happen to him or one of his close friends.

She pulled away in distress, collapsing on a lavish couch. “Oh what am I to do. Odin is not the man that used to love, he is savage and brutal.”

She stared off into space, her hand over her mouth in continuous shock at her position, shaking her head as if it wasn’t real, as if it could just go away if she closed her eyes.

“How long till Odin retrieves Loki and Darcy.” He asked, pondering a dangerous thought that could be the answer they needed.

“Soon, oh so soon.” She whaled, helpless to it all.

“Odin said he will not take back Loki’s sentence.” Lathem said, the dangerous thought getting more and more plausible as he thought it through. “But his sentence can be lightened.” He suggested.

Frigga looked up, first in confusion then intrigued. “What are you suggesting?”

“Odin still loves Loki, I can feel his connection. But Loki’s actions took a toll on his trust and it shattered Odin’s security in people. Its why he is taking it this hard, if we can somehow appeal to that side of him, the side that just wants his son back, maybe Odin could lighten the sentence.”

Frigga stared at him wide eyed. “How do you propose we go about such a thing?” Lathem was at a loss there, he and the king never really saw eye to eye and no matter what he said Odin wouldn’t listen.

“We need someone who could get through to him, show him a tactical advantage of letting Darcy live.”

Frigga knew who Lathem was suggesting, he could see it in her teary eyes. “Thor.” She whispered, Lathem nodded.

There was a pause, Frigga was thinking of what Odin would do if he found out her and Lathem were trying to manipulate him while Lathem was working over strategies that they could use. Darcy was a young girl, she didn’t deserve this, no one did. But most people in Asgard encouraged Loki’s sentence, relishing it in fact, it hurt Lathem to see the hatred that the people who thought of Loki as a prince felt towards him. He had trusted these people, loved them perhaps, and they just turned on him without a second thought. As if they were waiting for a reason to be rid of the younger prince. Even people who Loki had considered close friends were repelled by the thought of him, it’s no wonder why he had trust issues. How are you supposed to honor people with something as delicate as trusts when every moment they are looking behind they’re shoulders too see if you are holding a knife to them?

“Do you thing he will do it?” Lathem asked, Thor was their only resort and he would be torn between his father and his brother, the two people closest to him.

“It will be hard for him. He takes everything that Odin says as law ever since his banishment, but he has to if he wants Loki as a brother again.” Frigga whispered hoarsely, throat dry from helpless crying.

“Then maybe we have a chance of giving Loki and Darcy happiness yet.” He sat down beside her.

She stared down. “Maybe.” She whispered back.

They sat there in quite thought for a while. Nothing was said, it felt like nothing had to be. They had found what they needed, but they were still blind to the future. It was a great possibility that they’re plan would not work, that Darcy’s fate could stay as sealed as it has been.

The sun fell and soon the only light was the raging fire pit in the middle of the room. The time must’ve been lost to them because Lathem felt the familiar tug that signaled someone calling him. The invisible force got stronger and stronger the longer Lathem wanted to ignore it.

Unable to deny the calling any longer. He stood up, Frigga looking a bit surprised by his movement but she stood up as well.

“I must take my leave dear Frigga.” He said, taking her hand and kissing it as a sign of respect.

“I hope you travel safely, but I wish you back at the palace soon. Our plans will not be compromised by your trysts.” She said sharply.

“I assure you they won’t, it is an unfamiliar caller, it will most likely be a short happening.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Tony read over the words again. He was sure that he had pronounced them right, but nothing was happening.

“You’re sure I said these are right?” He asked Bruce, who was calculating any anomalies in the atmosphere.

“That’s what Thor told me.” He mumbled as he typed in a few codes. Tony looked down at the words he had printed out.

“Are we sure Cape Guy is fluent in Old Norse?” He said checking over the notes. He and Bruce were working with an experimental device that dealt with the transportation between dimensions. They needed data that used certain gamma pulses which could be the key to making the device work. The Tesseract had given them part of the puzzle but they needed an easier and less dangerous subject. Considering there were writings in Old Nordic scripts about beings that could do this without any device or anything Tony concluded that it would be perfect to see if he could catch himself a little god.

“I'm pretty sure that he would be.” Bruce said, not really focusing on what Tony was asking, to busy making out with his computer. 

“We should’ve gotten Loki for this, he could do some of his strange green voodoo shit.” Tony waved his hand around, mimicking the way Loki did when he went all magic flashy and was doing a terrible job of it to but he really didn’t care because it was confirmed that him and Darcy were spending some quality time together with the new Star Wars set that he had gotten Darcy so there was no danger of any golden horns showing up.

“Try it again.” Bruce said, pushing his glasses up on his nose, he probably didn’t notice the fact that it was the most stereotypical thing a nerd could do. But Tony didn’t say anything because he knew it was late and Bruce was probably really tired, it was good that Tony was an insomniac or he would be too.

He was about to start the words over again for like the seventh time when beepers started to go off and light sparkled in front of him. The soft golden shimmer rose up and materialized into a man.

He was tall, maybe six foot, his hair was dark and slicked back and he had piercing sea blue eyes. He was wearing white linen shirt under a long grey jacket with bronze accents and metal pieces. His pants were black and his grey leather boots came up to his knees, the boots outfitted in bronze as well. All together this guy was a beacon of male beauty.

A smile curled on the edge of his bow shaped lips. “Anthony Stark, it is an honor to meet the famous metal man.” He said. Tony was locked in place, he didn’t know this guy, not one bit and it was really getting on his nerves how this guy knew his name.

“How they hell do you know my name?” Tony asked, dumbstruck. The strangely attractive man just smiled wider.

“I know one of your friends.” He said. Tony looked back at Bruce, hoping that he was the friend the guy was talking about. Bruce saw Tony look at him and just shook his head, crap. Tony looked back, the man was slowly walking towards Tony who was taking steps back.

“Listen I don’t know how you got here, I'm assuming that I called for you or something but I was just reading some shit translation from the internet.” That didn’t stop the man from getting closer to him, Tony felt like a target or something and he was hoping this guy didn’t have good aim.

“Oh you didn’t call me.” He said, baritone voice echoing in the lab. “You _summoned_ me, Anthony. Has your wife gotten boring already?”

Okay that was it. This guy crossed a line, no one talked about Pepper, not even Pepper talked about Pepper.

“Okay, you know what. I don’t like it when people decide to just drop by and try to seduce me or whatever the fuck you’re doing with those hungry eyes of yours, and I really don’t like it when they talk about Pep. So I am warning you, get out before I take out my suit and then we can really have some fun.”

The man stopped in his tracks, he looked disappointed, like Tony had taken his toy away. His shoulders well and he sighed. “Oh very well.” He shook his head. “You know Loki said you were more fun than this.” The man turned to walk away but Tony stopped him.

“Hold on, the friend you know is _Loki_?” Loki seemed so distant, Tony never thought that Loki would be one to have friends.

The man turned back, smirking. “’Know’ doesn’t do it justice.” Okay well he didn’t know what that meant and he really didn’t care because you don’t just summon magical fairy teleporting guy and let him walk away. He needed to ask this guy questions, for science, not because he was alluring…in a manly way.

“Yeah I don’t really care. I'm going to do the same thing I did with Reindeer Games the first time he was in my tower to you, can I offer you a drink?”

The pale man cocked his head to the side before giving Tony a warm smile. “I guess we can take things slow.” He said.

“Are you hitting on me, because I don’t swing that way.” He still gave Tony a seductive stare, but honestly it seemed that was the only facial expression that he had. “Really, I don’t, can you just stop looking like you’re about rip me apart.”

His gaze softened by a degree. “I will only be that rough if you ask, Anthony.”

Tony couldn’t believe this guy, who magics into your room and starts flirting with you. It suddenly hit him that this is what he must be like to other people, but less flirty, or maybe not less.

“Bruce I need back up.” Tony looked back at his friend who was fiddling with his hands out of nervousness.

“I-“

Tony cut him off with a wave of his hand. “Never mind, I forgot how flustered you get around sexy magic people.”

The tall dude smirked while Bruce blushed.

“So flirty magic guy, do you have a name?” Tony asked setting the papers he was reading from down. He picked up his StarkPad and began ordering drinks.

“You may call me Lathem.” Tony remembered that named, he wasn't pretty sure that Loki had mentioned him a while back.

“I think Loki might have said something about you.” Tony said racking his brain for the runaway memory.

“I doubt he would've with Darcy around.” Lathem said, again Tony had no idea what the fuck that meant.

“So,” Tony said, diverting the subject and finishing the order for the drinks. “How come people can summon you Lathy?” Tony leaned against one of the pillars in the lab, eyeing Lathem, trying to decipher him.

“How else would people contact a pleasure god?”

Bruce began coughing in the corner, taking off guard by Lathem’s statement.

“You okay there Greeny?” Tony called, Bruce just waved it off and tried to regain control of his coughing.

“God of pleasure, huh? I've been called that a few times before.”  Tony said, flashing back to his years of one night stands with random reporters or office assistants.  “I thought that ‘gods’ didn't actually exist, Thor and Loki said they were just worshiped as them but weren't you know all god-y and other higher power crap like that.”

Lathem raised a brow at Tony. “Not a religious mortal? I rarely get those.” He said straightening up. “You are right, I am not a god, but a being from another realm that was blessed with the gift to see connections between people and be able to enhance the feeling of those connections.”

Tony mind swirled back to a week or two ago when he and Bruce brought Jane back to Darcy, Loki and a bit of an outburst and had said something about him and Lathem having an affair of some sort a long time ago.

“Oh!” Tony came to the realization. “You’re the one Loki fucked!”

Lathem let out a low chuckle, looking down and shaking his head. With sigh he looked back up. “It was quite the other way around actually.”

That made Tony almost choke. He wasn’t afraid to admit when another man was attractive, and Loki was no exception to this, but after him and Darcy had their super sex crazed screaming fest in his storage room Tony just really didn’t want to think about any of that.

“Please don’t.” Tony gasped, he didn’t need to know if Loki was top or bottom or anything because Tony wasn’t into that, and this super hot man in his lab that decided to materialize out of thin air wasn’t going to change that. But he might have some really good dreams about it, damn those perfect bow lips, damn them.

Lathem seemed to ignore him because he kept talking. “Although he did tie me down one time, I don’t know where he learned that. He was clearly a virtuous man before-“

“Please Stop!” Tony yelled, rubbing his temples and trying to get every fucked up image that had appeared in his mind. Lathem just gave him a sly smile, he knew exactly what he was doing that metal clad bastard with the god damn green and blue eyes.

“Sir, your drinks have arrived.” JARVIS sounded on the intercom, Tony let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god, I need a drink.” He walked over to where one of his robots had delivered the drinks. There was a note on the metal tray, he could recognized his wife’s handwriting.

“Crap.” He said. She knew that he had somebody here and they weren’t on the schedule. Pepper liked to hack into his schedule even though Darcy usually gave her a hand copy so she could track Tony down if he decided to hide from the world in his lab.

‘Hey Tony, I just wanted to tell you that I know Bruce doesn’t drink.’

Tony was thinking over how he was going to explain this to her. _“Sorry honey, I accidently summoned a pleasure god and he tried to seduce me. But he didn’t succeed and I decided to get him a drink, Love You!”_ He was too busy in his mind to notice that Lathem stared to read the note over his shoulder.

Tony looked back at him, the other man’s lips fell into a guilty frown. 

“I apologize for the disturbance I caused. I shall take my leave if that is what you wish.” Lathem said before turning to leave. Tony grabbed the forearm of the taller guy.

“Nope.” He said. “I need some answered regarding how you can magically poof in and out of places, especially if your poofing between realms and shit.”

“As fun as that sounds I really must leave, I have matters to addend to in Asgard, unless you-“ he flicked his eyes toward  Bruce who was purposefully hiding behind his desk and typing away on the computer. “Either of you, would like to continue what I was called here for.”

Tony gulped. He was defiantly not going through with that. “What if I told you that I can go get Loki to come down here right now.” He said, maybe that would make him stay. Although Loki would probably be a bit angry if Tony woke him up at 2:13 in the morning.

Lathem paused, his eyes darting towards the door before a smile curled on his lips. “I can assure you Anthony. He already knows I'm here.” He said before said door opened and out stepped a very shirtless god of mischief.


	12. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lathem convinces Thor to help Odin lighten Loki's sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you read this I have to say that everything that I have been building up for kind of happens, but not in the way most would've expected, sorry if its not as dramatic as you wanted it to be but the next chapter will be a head spinner.

 “Lathem.” Loki said, relived to see his old friend, and from Lathem’s face he was glad to see him as well. Loki had woken himself up to take Darcy to their bed where she could sleep more soundly only to find a blanket draped over them. He instantly recognized the craftsmanship and could smell the familiar scent of Lathem’s connectional energy. He had gracefully gotten up as not to wake his sleeping love. The blanket had an opalescent calla lily on it with the pleasure god’s symbol for safety. He concluded that Lathem must’ve known about the sentence Odin had given him and Darcy.

Loki traced Lathem’s energy down to Starks lab, and that’s where he stood, looking at one of the only friends Loki was able to make before he had come down to Earth. Lathem’s green and blue eyes lit up and his bow shaped lips smiled back at him. Tony had Lathem’s arm in a grip, Loki instantly tore Stark’s hand away.

“Get away from him Stark you drunken buffoon.” Loki scolded, a laugh came from the corner where the beast was trying to hind his face. Tony glared at Banner.

Loki turned to his old friend. Lathem just smiled at him before pulling Loki into a kiss. Gasps came from Tony and Banner. The kiss wasn’t of love, or at least not in the common since. It was of friendship, it was because they missed each other.

“Hey, no, no, no!” Tony said pulling them apart. He pointed a finger at Lathem. “You do not kiss him, he is taken!” Then Stark turned on Loki. “And you! You do not kiss him back, you are with Darcy and you will stay with Darcy!”

Loki rolled his eyes, Stark was always a dramatic one. “That is just merely how pleasure gods greet their friends. Take it from me, Lathem knows how much Darcy means to me, he knows I would never do anything to hurt her.” Loki looked at Lathem and gave him a thankful nod for the blanket. Loki could detect the slightest blush on Lathem’s pale cheeks.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Tony said.

“Because you’re a skeptic, Stark.” Loki sneered back at him. “I love Darcy with every fiber of my being, she is the center of the nine realms to me. I could never ruin something so powerful with her to reconnect something me and Lathem had a hundred and fifty years ago. He is the only friend I have outside of this tower, and I wouldn’t risk a friend for something like that either.”

Tony looked at both of them before shaking his head. “I need a drink.”

Loki watched as Tony went to go and get one of the two drinks that had been set on the table. He took the opportunity to speak to Lathem.

“Safety.” Loki whispered, Lathem looked down at him, one eyebrow arched elegantly. “Frigga told you of my sentence.” Loki continued.

“And you figured it out because you can’t help but eavesdrop.” Lathem said. Loki shook his head with a sad smile.

“You know me all too well.” He said.

“Oh, that not true.” Lathem answered with his baritone voice that captured millions in its echoes. “There are still sides of my mischief maker I haven’t seen.” The last words hit Loki hard. He knew that Lathem was referring to his Jotunn side, his monstrous side. The side that Loki spent hours every day trying to forget.

“Some sides deserve to remain unseen.” Loki said coldly. Lathem respected Loki’s boundaries and didn’t pry any further, something Loki respected deeply.

“We will get you out of this.” Lathem whispered quietly.

“No.” Loki growled. “No you won’t. I don’t care if Frigga called you in to help. There is nothing we can do but run. And we will be running for the rest of our lives from a man who will always find us. Don’t fill yourself with false hope Lathem, I know you want to keep me and her safe but we will never be safe unless Odin is removed from the throne, unless Asgard stops supporting him, unless I can redeem myself in the eyes of the realm I grew up in. And none of those things will happen, not in my favor.”

Loki looked at Lathem, he was clearly saddened by Loki’s statement. “My only wish is that I can join Darcy in Valhalla after Odin’s deed is done.” Lathem’s face crumble, he was about to oppose Loki when Tony hurried over.

“Okay, so I talked with Pepper, I'm off the hook, for now. But I still need answers about Lathy’s whole interrealmed transporting because that’s what he’s here for any way and Pepper will yell at me if I don’t because she doesn’t really trust me with a god of pleasure.”

“Lathy?” Loki asked amused, looking at his friend who didn’t respond in any ill way to the name, he just pulled a golden disk out of a pocket inside his grey leather trench coat. There were Asgardian symbols scratched on it.

He handed the disk to Tony. “If you wish to travel between realms without a bifrost then that is the device you would use.” Lathem said, it was specific to pleasure gods and could only be used by one. Loki could help but smile when Tony figured out it wouldn’t activate.

“It’s a dud.” Tony said angrily. Lathem chuckled.

“No one in their right mind would give you access to interrealmed travel.”

Tony just glared at Lathem. “I can see why you and Reindeer Games get along.”

Loki let out an angry huff. He never liked it when Tony used that name, to him it was something that belonged to Darcy.

“Lathy isn’t looking to bad.” Lathem mused. Stark brought some sort of pain on Loki wherever he went.

“Fine, go with your magic Frisbee. Be free!” Stark said waving his arms dramatically before walking over to Banner, seething. 

The last of Lathem’s smile faded. “I need to speak to Thor.” He said. Lathem could see Loki questioning him.  “We best have him on our side.”

“It won’t do anything.” Loki hissed.

“It will do _something_.” Lathem barked back.

“Fine.” Loki replied. If Lathem wanted to waste his energy on something this useless then Loki wasn’t about to object. His brother wasn’t going to do anything to help, but if Lathem believed it then that was his fault.

Loki led Lathem out of Starks lab and into the elevator. His brother and Jane shared an apartment on the 90th floor, most of the Avengers did. Darcy’s was on the 89th though.

“One of your clones has become famous on Midgard.” Loki said, looking to his friend, Benedict Cumberbatch was one of Lathem’s clones, he thought it was fun to clone himself when he was a lot younger.

“Yes I have gotten reports about him.” Lathem answered.

“Hmm, Darcy is a big fan.” It was a bit shocking when he saw Darcy curled up with a bag of popcorn as she watched his previous lover solve crimes on her large screen.

“Well that must be awkward.” Lathem replied solemnly. “Does she not know how he is?”

Loki scanned over Lathem. “I have a feeling she might figure it out.” The elevator doors opened into a short hallway with four doors. Stark decided to force his horrid sense of humor on the rest of the tower and color coated the doors.

Thor’s was red with decretive silver slashes. Thor liked his sleep, and if he decided to get angry the blame was all on Lathem.

Thor’s apartment was larger than Darcy’s, but not by much. It was furnished with all verities of styles, mostly just and unbalanced mesh of Asgardian and Midgardian.

“This is an atrocity to interior design.” Lathem grumbled quietly as they stepped in. All the lights were off but the furniture was still visible from the light coming from the large windows.

“What did you expect? It was decorated by someone with the wit of a rotten apple and a woman who spends so much time in a lab that she still thinks its September.”

Lathem couldn’t deny Loki’s point. “Yes but they have a clear connection that isn’t just defined by their intelligence, but by their ability to find new path’s together.”

Loki growled. “And you accuse me of eavesdropping.”

Lathem didn’t respond to that, instead he just took a seat and lounged comfortably, legs sprawled out in confidence.

“Would you care to do the honor or shall I?” Lathem asked, gesturing to the door that obviously led to Thor and Jane’s bedroom.

Loki stared at the door in thought before flicking his wrist, all lights in the apartment turned on. Lathem arched his eye brow at him.

“Jane is a light sleeper.” Loki answered back.

Lathem hummed in impressment. “There is a reason why I favored you.”

“I doubt it was my ability to wake people.”

Lathem looked at him with a faint smile. “That defiantly was not a perk.”

Both Loki and Lathem chuckled lightly before a bedroom door opened. Jane stood there with uncombed hair and only a long shirt on. At first she just stared at them without any real reaction before her eyes got wider and she rushed back into the room howling for Thor. Lathem got up to stand beside Loki as Thor stormed out of his room.

“Brother what is the meaning of-“ He stopped dead when he saw Lathem.

“Brother why is Lathem here, and why do you bare no shirt?” Thor asked.

“Thor you have to admit this is not the worst position you have caught me and Lathem in.” Loki said with honestly. Thor opened his mouth but he had no remark for his brother and shut it.

“May I ask why Lathem is in my living quarters?” He said instead. Lathem stepped up closer to Thor.

“I have come to discuss Loki’s sentence.” Lathem’s baritone voice echoed throughout the apartment, rendering every one silent. Thor let out heavy breaths, knowing exactly what Lathem was insinuating.

“I cannot change my father’s mind.” He deadpanned. Lathem remained consent.

“You can.” He said. “And for the sake of Darcy’s and your brother’s life, you _will_.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}*

Thor was in his ceremonial armor as he approached his father. Odin looked down on him.

“What do you wish to speak to me about, Son?” Odin’s voice boomed in the great hall.

“I come to tell you of my opposition to Loki sentence.” Thor said, his father was not a considerate man, and when he had his mind made it stayed that way. But Thor had to do this, for Darcy’s safety and for Loki’s, even if Loki doesn’t look at Thor as a brother anymore.

“Then you have come with a failed purpose. Loki’s punishment shall remain as it is.”

“Father, you are being unreasonable.” Thor protested.

“I am returning what Loki did to Asgard and Jotunnheim, he deserved this punishment without the attack on Midgard.”

Loki deserved punishment, Thor had to agree, but not this, never this. Lathem believed it rash for Odin to place such a sentence on Loki so quickly, but even someone who did this without a thought would recognize how absurd Odin was being. Loki said himself that when Odin take’s Darcy’s life that he shall end his own, the thought of losing both a friend and a brother broke Thor in half. He was taught that the King’s word is law, but laws can be proven wrong.

“You want Loki back.” Thor whispered. He remembered how Lathem told him that all Odin wanted was his son back, that he was behaving this way because him and Loki’s connection had been severed too quickly to heal before being shattered again.

“But this will bring nothing but anguish on Loki, father, he has confirmed that he will take his own life. You will never have him back if you go through with this madness.”

Odin didn’t respond, just looked down at his son, somehow seeing through the haze that had clouded his mind. 

“I say,” Thor began again. “That Loki should still receive punishment, but not as the death of his beloved. Lighten the sentence, spare her life, because if you do this Asgard may support you now but never after you place such a cruel act as this on someone who hasn’t even set foot on Asgardian soil.”

“She is a mortal.” Odin said. “Her life will be over in a moment, yet you plead for her survival. You agree that Loki deserves punishment yet you ask for me not to give it to him. With everything I earlier proposed now disregarded, how do you suggest I carry out this situation?”

Thor remembered the alternative to death that Lathem and Frigga had decided upon, a punishment that Odin couldn’t refuse. “Remove her memory of Loki.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}*

Darcy was snuggled up on her fancy little couch with a soft little blanket and her sweet little god was…missing. Darcy shot up when she found no trace of her alien underwear model. It was early morning, the sun barely touching Manhattan.

Darcy got up from the couch, the blanket fell half on the floor, she didn’t notice that she had never seen the blanket before. She caught her disheveled appearance in the mirror, her green pajamas were wrinkled and twisted from her restless sleep, honestly she didn’t want to look at her hair in fear of screaming.

 It was quiet, too quiet if that didn’t sound cliché enough. But the window was open and even at this hour New York is bustling. Darcy walked over to the window, her breath momentarily stopping as she stared down at the streets.

Everything was frozen, or at least not moving. The cars were stopped along with the street lights, people were frozen in mid walk on the sidewalks. There was even a boy outside of the flower shop that was suspended in air as he dived for a falling vase. It looked like somebody had stopped time and left her alone.

Her breathing became rapid as fear crept up on her. All she could think about was what happened to Loki.

“I assure you he’s alright.” A voice came behind her, she whipped herself around. There was an eye patch guy in armor standing in the middle of her living room. He held a spear in his right hand. Maybe it was the beard, or maybe it was the fact that this guy was clearly Asgardian but it didn’t take her long to realize that Odin was talking to her.

“Um, hi.” She said, waving to him, damn he was scary. Not in the scary movie scary but just terrifying. “Yeah, um, I don’t know if you stopped time or whatever, but I would really appreciate it if you could get it unstopped, because I don’t think the coffeemaker will work if you don’t and I need some coffee to process this.”

Odin stayed silent for a while, absolutely no expression in his face. Okay well either he was stopped too or just really didn’t like her.

“You are courting Loki Laufeyson?” he said after a while.

Darcy nodded, wouldn’t Odin know that? She was pretty sure he was ruler of a lot of stuff so he had to have known if his son was dating somebody.

“Yes. Yes I am.” She responded, pushing her shoulders back to make her seem more intimidating, even though Thor seemed weak compared to Odin. Maybe people with eye patches were just like that. Now Darcy just wanted to see Odin and Fury have a conversation about eye patches, her mind had no limits.

“Then take into great consideration that my first decision was to kill you.”

Okay, well how is a girl supposed to respond to that? She didn’t know when it happened but her throat got dry, someone just doesn’t tell you that they wanted to kill you and your throat does not get hoarse. But apparently saying that doesn't even phase Odin, nice to now how concerned he is to his possible daughter-in-law.

“And your final decision?” She said weakly. She really needed Loki to be here, than he could be all badass and protect her like her knight in shining horns.

“Know that it took my son, my wife and a god of love to convince me not to.” He said.

She gulped. “You really didn’t answer my question.” Darcy pointed out, which was probably a stupid move on her part because this was the AllDad or something like that, and he probably didn’t like to me messed with.

“You are guilty of nothing, you are innocent, and so it is my sincerest apologies that you have to have fallen in love with Loki.”

This was just getting weirder and weirder by the second. “Could you explain just a little bit of what’s going on?” She asked, because right now she was in the dark about whatever was happening.

“Memory can be lost and love still remain.” He stated.

Well that didn’t help her one fucking bit. Odin did a bad job of elaborating on what he was talking about, damn Obtuse Odin and his freakin eye patch. 

“If you can remember Loki then you will be allowed to resume your life here.”  Obtuse Odin indeed.

Nope, she wasn’t going to listen to this anymore. “Okay, hold your eight legged horses buddy. First off, no one is going to erase my memory, especially not of Reindeer Games, second what the hell do you mean ‘resume my life here’? Where the fuck am I going?”

Odin said nothing, he just responded with a wave of his hand and swirling gold light danced around her. She tried to swat the sparkles away but they came back to her, she looked at Odin who almost looked guilty. If she wasn't being encircled by sparkly lights and shit she would've congratulated him on expressing emotion.

“I hope you can remember.” He whispered before the light took over her and soon there was nothing but the constant sound of an alarm clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	13. Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up where it left off last chapter. I want to say more but I really cant, although this is a long chapter, like 5,000 words or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this was a tough chapter, the first part was pretty okay to write but I was in tears by the end of it so just a warning that there maybe some major feels injury after the last part.

Darcy woke up in her bed, the poofy down covers high over her head. She blatantly ignored the alarm clock. She didn’t want to get up, her legs felt like a thousand pounds and despite two days a week at the gym she couldn’t lift a thousand pounds, but damn that would be awesome. She would be like superwoman or something. She could seriously imagine herself in a cape and spandex, or leather, leather seemed cool too.

It wasn’t until she realized that today was the first day that she started moving into the new apartment she got, so she hauled herself up. She really didn’t want to wriggle out of her green pajamas, they were so comfortable, and for some reason smelled like blue raspberry and leather. Leather brought her back to how awesome she would be at being a super hero, her power would be having the ability to out sass anybody in her path. She would leave a trail of offended imbeciles in her wake. Okay now she sounded more like a villain, but there was nothing wrong with being the villain, except for the fact that the villain never wins.

She always wondered why no one could give the villain a girlfriend or something. Just because they tried to commit genocide doesn’t mean they can’t have a soulmate that also tried to enslave the world or something, that’s what she wanted to see in the movies. She would probably fall in the middle as an anti-hero, helping out the good guys but never truly one of them, someone who lives by her own code. That would be pretty cool, Darcy the Snarky would be her name, or something a lot cooler because that was cheesy. There was one thing she was sure of, she wanted a fancy ass helmet.

She didn’t have much (full blame on her ass of a roommate, Jay, who doesn’t know not to pawn her stuff off for drug money) so moving really didn’t take that long. It was like a breath of fresh are to finally have something that didn’t smell like cheep weed (Again, Jay’s fault) Her bed was going to have to be taking apart and put back together to get up the narrow hallways and Jay wasn’t going to help her so that was the only thing she wasn’t really looking forward to. She was taking the last box up the stairs when she almost ran into somebody, hey, it wasn’t her fault that the box was almost taller than her.

She felt extra guilty when it was an older woman who she had run into. She was maybe around fifty, her long golden hair was half up in a crown sort of style while the rest fell to her back. She had some sort of elegant presence to her, something regal. She carried herself like a queen, but not one of those really snotty ones that deserved to be decapitated, but one that is wise and fearless and will do anything for her country. Fully expecting a scolding or a whack with a ruler, her grandmother has this same regal presence but that didn’t stop her from pointing out every flaw Darcy had, it was a surprise when the regal woman just smiled warmly at her.

“Oh you must be the new resident of 221B, I heard a beautiful girl just bought that place.” The woman spoke in a sweet motherly tone that she couldn’t help but feel welcomed at. Darcy smiled and set her box down, there was a clang in the box somewhere but she ignored it.

“Yep that’s me, Darcy Lewis.” She said, holding her hand out, the woman graciously shook it.

“Oh, well I’m Frigga, 220B.” She said in a calming English accent. Daryc had never heard a name like Frigga before, except maybe once in history class.

“Cool.” Darcy said, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose. “Hey I'm sorry that I ran into you, people call me clumsy a lot.” Darcy replied bashfully. Frigga just laughed.

“Not to worry dear, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being clumsy.”

Darcy almost scoffed, but that would be disrespectful to Frigga and for once she didn’t feel like disrespecting somebody. “That’s not what my aunt tells me, but then again I really never listen to her.” Darcy pointed out.

Frigga’s face fell for a fraction of a second before lifting up again into an almost sad smile. “Well family can disagree at times.” She said warmly, like Darcy had reminded her of some tragic happening long ago, which didn’t help her guilt factor.

“I guess.” Darcy sighed, leaning on her box. “So how long have you lived here?” Darcy asked, diverting from the whole family subject.

“Oh, this place, well my son moved to New York for his job about a year and I had always wanted to live here so I took the opportunity to move, it was much better when my second son came here as well.”

“That sounds pretty cool, I haven’t really lived in New York all that long either, I moved from this really tiny town in New Mexico so I could-“ Darcy couldn’t finished her sentence, it was like something was blocking that part of her mind.

“So I could, um…” Darcy kept repeating in thought, Frigga looked at her hopefully, anticipating Darcy’s answer, she felt a bit guilty to keep Frigga waiting but for the life of her she could not remember why she had moved here.

“Well uh anyway I moved here and just got out of a horrible apartment situation with the worst roommate on the planet so I'm defiantly going to make the most out of this place.” Darcy said instead.

“Oh, well that sounds progressive, I hope you find it better here.” Frigga answered warmly,  not even phased by Darcy’s mental black out.

“Yeah me too, well I better go and get this stuff all set up.” Darcy said, gesturing to the box she was currently leaning on.

Frigga let out a soft chuckle. “Of course dear. I hope you find everything you wished for here.”

“You really think there could be a stack of a billion dollars stashed away in my new apartment?” Darcy said hopefully, Frigga rolled her eyes with a light hearted laugh.

“Have a wonderful day, dear.” Frigga replied fallowing down the hall into somebody else’s apartment. Darcy barely saw the man who opened the door, mostly just his shoulders were visible but they were some impressive shoulders. Darcy sighed looking down at the box, she really didn’t want to carry it twenty feet further, but with the strength of a god she picked up the box and waddled over to her apartment.

Darcy flopped down on her beanbag chair, considering the couch was half turned over and stuck at a weird angle near the door way because she could only carry something like that so far without collapsing. Maybe she could get shoulder guy to fix it because she wasn’t trying again in a million years, not after one of the couch feet fell on her toe. She wouldn’t say that her apartment was nice as much as it was really homey and comfortable, and possibly toe consuming. Through the window she could see the sun setting on Manhattan, kissing every building with its orange rays. The sun setting glow crept along her floor, dragging her eyes with it, you would have to be really bored to follow the light on the floor, and just her luck, she was really bored.

When the light even got boring she picked up her phone and ordered pizza even though half of it would end up going uneaten and would lounge around her fridge like it owned the place for a week. When the order was sent she stripped off her sweater and t-shirt as she sifted through her suitcase for her pajamas.

She could only find her green ones that probably needed to be washed but she didn’t feel like going downstairs and doing laundry so she picked out the green and yellow tie dye bottoms and her mint green t-shirt that had ‘kneel’ scribble on the front in a golden sharpie. She had no idea how the word got there, probably one of Jay’s drunken adventures again but sharpie wouldn’t come off so there was no use in trying to erase the gold, plus the word ‘kneel’ reminded her of someone but she couldn’t figure out who.

It was on the tip of her tongue and it sent pulses through her like electrical charges, blue raspberry and mint also came to mind when she thought of the word. Eh, she would figure it out later, no big deal to her. She picked up the clothes and gingerly walked to her shower, avoiding putting any pressure on her toe. Once in there she took off the rest of her clothes including her jewelry, setting them all on the counter.

It took a while for the water to heat up but it eventually caught up. The hot water felt like heaven against her sore muscles. She leaned against the shower wall for a moment, breathing in her surroundings. Everything was calm, peaceful, it made her kind of smile.

Her eyes just lazily wandered down to her feet, her poor swollen and purple toe was depressing and sad, and green. She almost screamed when she saw green liquid running down her leg, it looked like someone had put green food coloring on her hip. The source of said food coloring was some scribbling on her lower hip that almost looked like letters but the writing was melting away too quickly for her to read what they had said. Her head was dizzy, she clutched onto the curtain rod for support.

_“Know that those words may have sparked this bewildering emotion but you, just you not your words, drive the feeling past the point which any fate could. If someone as much as breaths on your beautiful skin with ulterior motives I will not hesitate to castrate them. I want you to feel safe with me. I want you to feel like no one will ever hurt you again because you have my word that with me around no one will ever be able to.”_

The voice echoed in her head. She felt like she had heard that voice before but the memory escaped her. She had to be imagining things; it was the only logical explanation and the only one that Darcy was going to consider. For a brief second she assumed that it was some sort of soulmark but she imeadately ignored the possibility, she wasn’t born with a mark. The exhaustion must be getting to her, she was imagining having a soulmark. She rapidly cleaned off and stopped the hallucinogenic shower before it got another try at her.

She stepped out with wobbly legs, shivering from the contrast of the hot water to the frigid air. She looked around for her towel only to come up empty.

“Fuck.” She cursed to herself. No towel, and she knew that if the bathroom was cold then she didn’t want to go out into the living room for her suitcase.

As a last resort she did the stupidest thing any human has ever done in the existence of humanity, she started dancing spastically. Honestly she did it for three reasons. 1) It would get the water off 2) It would heat her up 3) It might knock her senses back into gear after the green liquid fiasco. So danced, or shook, or whatever random movements would get the water off so she could be dry enough to put her clothes on.

After a long minute of hopping around on one foot she wouldn’t hurt her toe she flipped her hair back and forth to dry it a bit. It was beyond her control that a knock came to her door.

“Come on!” She said to herself, she was nowhere near dry, but she had to get the door. In a rush she got dressed, even though her wet skin felt awkward against the flannel pants. She was about to leave but she turned back to put her necklace back on, she never went anywhere without it, even out of the bathroom.

She rushed to the door as fast as she could with her bruised toe. Darcy had to avoid her couch as she got closer to the door. She almost slipped but she caught herself on the handle of the door, oh what her aunt would say about her clumsiness now.

Out of breath, she opened the door. On the other side was a guy in a tight gray shirt, his black hair was slicked back, sea blue eyes looked down at her, on of his eyebrows arched in surprise at her exhausted state. This guy was musclely, but not an eww musclely but a nice broad shouldered musclely. He was six foot and gorgeous, his pale skin was flawless except an adorable little neck freckle. It was then that she realized she recognized those shoulders, it was shoulder guy!

“Can I help you?” Darcy said, trying to hide the fact that she had been rushing to get to the door. He smiled down at her.

“Hello,” Damn he had a British accent too. “I'm Lathem, I live down the hall. I just wanted to great our building’s new resident.”

She opened her mouth to speak, and she did try. She really did try to talk but all that came out was a concerning squeak. Again Lathem raised his eye brow elegantly. She swallowed and started again.

“Oh, well then,” She said, holding out her hand. “I'm Darcy, the uh new building resident.” Lathem shook her hand.

“Well then Darcy, if you need anything I'm just two doors down.” He said, turning to leave. Darcy looked back at her couch then to Lathem who was about to disappear behind a door.

“Wait!” She called, Lathem turned to look at her.

“Yes.” He replied politely.

“Could you, uh, could to fix my couch?” She said, a bit embarrassed. He just gave her an amused smile.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Lathem paced his temporary living space. He would be here, in Darcy’s alternate reality until she remembered Loki, he couldn’t let anything happen to her. Even if he hadn’t spoken to her he felt protective of his best friend’s soulmate. She was entertaining and wasn’t afraid to speak her mind, something that Loki needed sometimes.

A knock came at his door. He went to open it, already knowing it was going to be Frigga. She had come to the reality to keep a watchful eye on Darcy as well. Just as he expected when he opened the door the queen entered his tiny apartment.

“Odin was thorough about cleaning her mind, she can’t even remember why she moved to New York.” Frigga mumbled as she rushed in, she was fumbling with her hands nervously.

“Well he doesn’t want her remembering Loki, just so he can punish him further.” Lathe sighed, closing his door. He shool his head and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

“Does she at least seem alright?” He asked. Frigga took in a deep breath.

“She seems perfectly sound, no emotional wreckage. I cannot decide if Loki would be relieved or pained that she is alright without him.” Frigga said, taking a seat on Lathem’s couch.

“She is safe, that will be all that matters to him.” Lathem sighed. Loki was in shambles when Odin went Midgard to retrieve Darcy. Lathem had to keep him in chains just so he wouldn’t go on a furious rampage. He was probably looking down at them now, broken from inside and out as he watched his love continue on with her life as if he had never been there.

“She has to remember him.” Frigga whispered. “You said yourself that they had a connection stronger than you have ever felt.” Hope glistened in Frigga’s eyes.

Lathem smiled weakly. “That is why I know Darcy will remember him, and they will emerge from this tragedy more powerful than before.”

“How long do you think it will take?” Frigga sighed.

Lathem shook his head. “I can only hope it is very soon.” Frigga nodded.

“You cannot dwell on pessimistic thoughts, my Queen, she will remember him.” He reassured her, even if it was more of reassuring himself.

But she nodded and held her head higher. “You are right, I have to look on the lighter side of this situation. After all I will be stuck in the Midgardian form for a while, might as well get used to it.”

Lathem smiled at Frigga spirit. “That is a wonderful idea.” He could see Frigga thinking of something to say, something that wasn’t so dark.

“Your secret lover, is she in this reality?” Frigga said.

Lathem looked down, remembering his beauty’s fire, her bright glow of essence. “If I searched hard enough I could find her.” He whispered, longing to see her frosty eyes again. To truth she was probably undetectable in this reality, always on secret assignments, never in one place for too long.

“Why would you have to look? She is mortal, she couldn’t be that hard to find, for they all tend to remain on the same planet.”

That made Lathem chuckle. “Yes, but as you remember, I haven’t even spoken to her. I wish to meet her in the reality that I will stay in, it would be more honest. She is a soul I wish to know on her terms, not mine.”

A warm smile crept on Frigga’s face. “She must really be a special soul.”

Lathem sighed, imagining her hair of flames and her strength of a god in the heat of battle. “Special indeed.”

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! GOD DAMMT MY TOE!” Both Lathem and Frigga were startled by the screaming that came from down the hall. Frigga poked her head out the door, with the door open Lathem could hear Darcy’s long string of curses at a couch.

“Fucking hell that hurt. Argggh fuck, fuck, fucking shit, holy hell that hurts!” Lathem was looked to Frigga for an explanation.

“She dropped a couch on her toe.” Frigga whispered, closing the door.

“Ah. I will heal it while she sleeps.” Lathem said. His healing abilities always came in handy when he used whips.

“That would be wise.” Frigga replied.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Lathem moved the couch at Darcy’s instruction, following where she pointed.

“Damn you’re strong.” She muttered from the corner, taking a bite of the pizza that had just arrived. Lathem smiled at her, couch still in hand.

“Thank you Darcy.” He replied in his perfect British accent.

“Oh don’t thank me, thank whoever gave you those biceps.” She sighed, imaging those biceps holding her tight as she took another bite of her pizza.

A blush crept up on his pale cheeks. “Thank my girlfriend for convincing me to continue going to the gym.”

Darcy’s smile fell. Crap. Lathem was taken. He reminded her of someone, the minty someone. And for some reason she really just wanted the minty someone back. But Lathem wasn’t minty, he smelled like vanilla and apples, not minty at all.

“Oh.” Darcy replied, disappointed. But Lathem was nice, she would be fine just being friends with him even if she was unbelievably jealous of whoever he was dating.

“So you don’t sound like you’re from here.” She said, picking the dirt from underneath her nails, trying to hide her disappointed plush with her hands.

“No, I moved here with my friend.” Lathem looked up from the couch he was working on. “You met his mother, Frigga.”

“Oh, yeah she told me her sons moved here, you guys seem like a close knit group to all move across an ocean so you could live two doors down from each other.”

Lathem shrugged. “What can I say, me and her son have been close friends for a long time and Frigga would do anything for her sons.”

Darcy flopped her hands down. “I am hearing a lot about this ‘son’, if you guys are so close then where is he?” She didn’t mean to sound snotty but it just kind of came out that way.

She was beyond grateful that Lathem ignored it. “He is on a business trip, he is a physicist and an engineer so they pull him out for top secret experiments all over the country.”

Darcy had to admit that she was kind of impressed. “Cool, and if your best friend is so sciency, what to you do for a living?” She said with another munch on her slice of cheesy wonderland.

Lathem paused a moment before answering. “I'm a therapist.”

“Ooh, Dr. Lathem.” Darcy said theatrically, he let out one of his hollow chuckles.

“Oh so my job is so funny huh?” He said slyly “And what is it you do Ms. Lewis?” It looked like he regretted the words as soon as they escaped his mouth but he didn’t take them back.

“I’m just a boring old waitress at this fancy restaurant on Second Street.” She mumbled. “Doesn’t really hold a candle to your job.”

Lathem shook his head. “Nonsense.” He stated. “You can do anything from here, go to college and choose any major, go to any job interview knowing what you want, it is your canvas from here, paint it with the colors you wish.”

Damn he was good at inspirational shit. She just kind of blinked at him in awe.

“Wow.” She whispered. Lathem just looked down as if he was embarrassed from her fascination, he just moved the couch further and further to the spot where she was going to hang up the TV. And her pizza had disappeared somewhere along the way.

“Well. There we go, no ‘toe consuming’ as you put it earlier.” He clapped his hands together, needing something to do with them. Darcy popped up from her chair.

“Awesome, at least I won’t have to sleep on the floor tonight.” She said.

“Oh yes that would have been horrid.” Lathem said, he had a habbit of using big words for things that could’ve been described a lot easier.

“It really would have been.” Darcy said as she flung herself on the couch, enjoying every bit of the cushiony feel against her worn out muscles.

Lathem was just laughing as he begain to make his way to the door, she propped herself up so she could see better. He was in the door way when he turned back to her.

“I hope you have a wonderful night Ms. Lewis.” He waved a farewell and exited her apartment with a soft closing of her door. She sighed in exhaustion as she stared up at the ceiling.

“Me too.” She whispered to herself as her consciousness was being tugged further and further away from her. It wasn’t long before her eyes fell and she was out cold.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Loki was in shreds as he watched her fall asleep. _I should be there, sleeping next to her. What if she has a nightmare, no one will be there to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright._ He thought.

Loki growled, throwing one of the vases is his cell at the force field, it cracked and fell to the floor. Odin was making him watch Darcy, watch her life without him. It was adding insult to injury that Odin was forcing him to stay in a cell as he watched Darcy.

It was taking all his power not to claw his way out of the cell to get back to her. The only thing keeping him sane was the thought that Frigga and Lathem were in the alternate reality, keeping her safe. But it wasn’t enough for him, he needed her back. He needed her sarcasm, her wit, he needed her comfort and her pain. He needed every atom of her here so he could protect her, so he could have her all to himself.

Another overwhelming feeling of anger flooded it’s self through his muscles as he tore down the tapestry that his mother had decorated the cell with. It was laying in tatters on the floor, there was no hesitation when he set the dark emerald cloth on fire and watched the embroidery of his helmet char in the flames.

The fire did nothing to help the anger and the pain of the only person he could trust completely torn away from him and forced to forget him. It was a reflection of how much she really cared for him, he should’ve done more to stop Odin from doing this. In ways this punishment was worse than killing her because then he could have slit his own neck without worrying about someone missing him or at least someone he wanted to miss him.

He crumpled to his knees with helpless exhaustion, tears burning his cheeks as he felt every hole in his heart burn. He would’ve endured any pain, any torture if he had known Darcy was safe and okay, but this was torture of its own kind. He cried, he whaled, he let out everything he had in hopes that Odin could hear his despair, in hopes that the monster he once called his father would realize that he had brought so much suffering.

If it hurt Odin to hear him then Loki would scream until his throat bled and he would never stop. Loki reached out to the burning tapestry, the pain that would come from burning his skin would take his mind off of Darcy, it had to. But there was no lift of the weight on his heart, just heat searing off his nerves, charring them to oblivion. Logic told him to stop, it told him that burning himself was doing nothing but he didn’t care, he deserved the pain that the fire was providing. He had caused this, Darcy was stripped of her memories because he loved her. And now Odin was using that love against him.

Fire did more to him than it did to others, the façade that covered him couldn’t change the Jotunn beneath, it couldn’t change the azure monster that longed for anything but heat. He couldn’t help it when the monster began to show itself and the blue crawled up his skin like a poison stalking in his veins. It was the monsters fault that the fire stopped and the burned remains of the tapestry were frozen on the floor.

A growl boiled in his throat, he wanted the fire, he wanted the pain. This time his screams where not of his own, but of a beast that had no mind. The shrill howl was louder and more savage then his ones before. The caterwauling echoed beyond his cell and into the far away halls of the dungeon. He could see other criminals cower in their cells through the corner of his eye.

They should be scared, Loki had become the monster that Odin had hid from him and the azure skin wasn’t about to dissipate. Maybe he had been cursed, cursed with Odin as a parent. So let the creatures cower, let them attempt to ignore the whales of a lost soul. His screams paused as he clawed his lungs for breath. The snow had begun as a flurry when he stopped the howls, just light flakes frozen by his sorrow and pain, but the snow fell harder and faster as it created a blizzard like scene.

The cold wasn’t cold anymore, it was comforting, it was home now. Even the guards that patrolled stopped to see the broken prince crumble. He didn’t need an audience, not by those who supported this punishment. Loki leaped up and threw himself at the force field. It hurt, but the ice covering his finger tips spread to create palm prints against the energy reducing the pain. He could see the startled guards through the frost his breath had created.

No, he didn’t need an audience, and he wasn’t going to have one. His pain turned into pure hatred and hatred turned energy that he used cover the force field with ice. He slashed his hand across the field, leaving thick frost in its wake the frost crept along the energy. He began attacking the other wall with the force field furiously until every inch of it was covered in his frost. Now there was no audience to watch him break, just the unwilling prisoners who were force to hear the screams of the shattered prince.

This was his home, not a room in the palace, not Darcy’s apartment in Stark’s tower no matter how much he wanted it to be, the frozen wasteland he had created for himself was his home. Odin could have his realm, because he could never have Loki in his hands ever again. Odinson was a scared name now, and if Odin wanted this punishment on Loki then he would take it. He never deserved Darcy, not her kindness, not her love, he never deserved any of it.

Loki fell into a corner, a sleeping Darcy displayed beside him on the wall. She didn’t know it but he was still next to her here in the corner. This way he would still be next to her when she slept, when she cried, when she laughed. No matter how long she remained in that reality he would be here in this corner when she slept. Even if her soulmark had disappeared they still needed each other, or at least Loki needed her.

He tore his tunic off, throwing in away like discarded trash. He got up to look at the frost he had created on the force field. He whipped it with his palm, smoothing out the ice into a reflective surface. He turned to look back at his shoulder where Darcy’s words had taken their place. In the icy mirror he saw words climbing now his left shoulder blade in their perfect shade of plum purple with their angry font. She may not have her mark anymore, but his was still visible on his blue skin. He was connected to her from when she took her first breath and to when she took her last. Reality wouldn’t stop him from being connected to her.

This time his tears fell calmly knowing that there might be hope. He squeezed his eyes shut, anger still boiled within him but for these seconds he was free from his situation. He turned around to look at the sleeping figure of his one love. She looked calm, a slight smile barely painting her beautiful face. All he wanted, all he needed was to be there to scare her nightmares away. he had slept by her every night since they had met, it was like a dagger shoveling itself in his heart to watch her sleep without him. He fell back to his corner, his lonely ice covered corner where the snow fell the worst, the place where he would rest alongside her until his very last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I found this song that I think kind of sums up any Loki ship, its called Skin by Sixx A.M. and seriously it is the best song for a Loki montage.


	14. The Smell, The Word and The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Odin have feelings? Eh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved all the responses and comments on the last chapter, you guys are amazing! I don't even know how to describe how much I love that you guys really enjoy this story, it's truly overwhelming. We just got to 10,000 hits on this and I am dancing around like an idiot. I just wanted to say that none of this would've been possible if you guys hadn't supported me even after I didn't update for three weeks (can we all just forget that horrific experience?) So this was just to say how much I love each and every person who reads this even if they don't leave a comment or if they don't press the kudos button because that means you read the summery and thought that hey, this might be a little far fetched but it seems remotely interesting. So I'm celebrating like crazy in my head  
>   
> I love all of you guys so much, heres your chapter!  
>  *}{LNtD}{*

She was bored just sitting around her apartment all day, no work was awesome, but so was something to occupy her time because distractions were awesome too. Two weeks had passed since she moved in and everything was hooked up and put into place. She probably needed to go to the store or something, maybe get a few knick knacks for her apartment.

With a sigh she got up from her couch and went over to the box she had placed her keys on, they were next to her colorful wool coat and her beanie. She locked her apartment door and set out to go to what ever strange décor shop she decided to go to. She was going down the steps when a blond woman passed her.

“Oh hey, you must be the new girl on the second floor.” The woman said. Darcy smiled, after a week of having everything finished and set in place up in her apartment she still got new people asking her if she was the new person who had bought 221B

“Yeah, I'm Darcy.” She said, holding out her hand, the woman took it.

“Isabella.” She said. Darcy nodded.

“Cool well I was just about to leave so.” Darcy said looking down at the stairs.

“Oh well, have fun, I'm in 222C if you need anything.” She said and waved Darcy good bye. Darcy just continued down the stairs and hailed a cab.

“Where to Miss?” The cab driver asked.

“Uhm, Target?” She shrugged, the driver nodded and began driving.

Target was busy, but Darcy got over her claustrophobia quickly and began her hunt. She stalked the blanket isle as she severely needed warmth in the cold months to come. Her cart was soon piled up with fluffiness. She passed the isle that had candles, her eyes filtered out anything without the word mint in it.

She set her eyes on a pale blue one that was labeled spearmint. She popped open the cap to smell it. The electrical feeling rushed through her again, but the candle was still lacking something. She got two of the spearmint ones and kept opening up some of the candles to see if they filled in what she needed. One got close, Icy Dreams. It was crisp and kind of blue raspberry-y so she got two of those.

The rest of her trip she piled her cart with movies and anything else she might need. The cashier started ringing her up. He had greased back black hair, it was slick and long. Mint.

“This is a good movie.” He said, gesturing to the movie she had just gotten named Rise of an Angel. Basically this guy got betrayed by his friends and family and was considered a criminal by the public so he ran away from his city but even there he was shunned so he ended up accepting his fate and actually began to commit crimes. But in jail he fell in love with his lawyer and she got him freed and they ended up living happily ever after or something like that. She really like it and Jay had sold her copy so she thought that it was a good idea to buy another one but with the extra features.

“Yeah, one of my favorites.” She replied, pulling out her cash. The ride home was easier then the ride there, less afternoon traffic. She was hauling her crap up the stairs when one of the bags ripped open, movies and a water bottle fell out and toppled down the stairs.

“Really?” She asked herself, it was impossible for her to go one day without something breaking or tearing or anything along those lines. It was her luck that Lathem just walked into the building, one arm carrying groceries. His green-blue eyes flicked from the movies to her.

She shrugged hopelessly and Lathem let out a warm chuckle as he picked the movies up and handed them to her before he went down to get the water bottle.

“You are a clumsy one aren’t you Darcy.” He said as he gave her the bottle.

Darcy snorted. “You don’t know that half of it.”

Lathem nodded “I bet I don’t. Next I'm going to find you hung upside down with a broken arm claiming that you lost your keys.”

“Hey,” Darcy objected. “That only happened once!” They reached their hall, Lathem’s door was the first.

“You’re unbelievable.” He sighed and unlocked his door while she made her way to hers.

“Have a wonderful day, and be safe.” He said sternly as he opened his door. She rolled her eyes and waved a good bye.

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Lathem set the food down. He felt another presence in the room, instantly he knew who it was but refused to acknowledge him. Lathem walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water. He waited to finish his first sip before looking Odin straight in his cold and unforgiving eyes.

“Well hello _your majesty_.” Lathem hissed, Odin displayed no emotion. “Care to tell me why you visit your lest favorite god?”

Odin blinked. “Loki has hurt himself.” Lathem had planned on keeping his resentful mood until Odin left but Loki being hurt got in the way of pride.

“What do you mean, how badly, can I see him?” Lathem pleaded as he walked over to the living room where Odin stood.

“I have come to take you to him, convince him to stop hurting himself, I feel like you are the only one who will be able to get through to him in this state.”

“Oh you actually feel something?” Lathem snapped, just because he wasn’t focusing on being angry at Odin didn’t mean that Lathem could pass up a spite at his guiltless soul.

Odin didn’t respond, he never did. He had an aversion to responding to anything Lathem said, as if he felt like Lathem wasn’t good enough to deserve his words.

“How badly was he hurt?” Lathem said instead, burring his anger for the time being.

“He has stabbed himself, healers are working to stop the blood.”

“Take me to him.” Lathem said coldly. “Now!”

Odin paused. “I must warn you, he has reverted to his Jotunn state.”

Lathem could barely resist the urge to choke Odin till he was spitting up blood.

“I have _entertained_ the royals of Jotunheim for centuries I don’t think blue fazes me anymore.” Lathem deadpanned. Odin lifted an eyebrow in surprise but Lathem wasn’t in the mood to care.

Odin asked no questions as they were transported to Asgard, arriving at the bifrost. Lathem didn’t even bother to greet Heimdall, he just teleported straight to the healing ward. Healers where bustling around, most of them in a room to his left.

Lathem pushed past them, heading to where he knew Loki was being kept. Even though healers were encircling the bed he could still see Loki in between the gaps between in the bodies. He was at Loki side in an instant, holding his frozen hand.

Loki was in his Jotunn from and just as stunning as he was before. He could tell that Loki was in pain, his face was trying not to twist from it. From the bandages Lathem could see that the dagger had pierced Loki’s side.

“Oh Loki, my poor mischief maker what have you done to yourself.” Lathem begged bringing a hand up to Loki’s cheek. Loki placed his hand over Lathem’s.

“Is she alright?” he croaked, of course Loki would be thinking of Darcy while he lay wounded in his bed.

“Of course she is.” Lathem whispered. “I would let you get stabbed again before I would let anything hurt her.”

“I would be the one stabbing myself.” Loki pointed out in a dry voice.

“I know, and you shouldn’t be doing this to yourself, Iceling.” Lathem pleaded. A faint smile crept up on Loki’s face.

“Why is it I get the feeling you knew about my true form before I?” Loki struggled to complete his sentence, stopping in the middle of it to cringe from the pain.

“You were always so cold. Even Odin’s mask couldn’t hide all of your true self. But I had no notion that you were a Jotunn, I guess the name was just a coincidence.”

Loki closed his eyes and leaned into Lathem’s hand. “I need her back.” He whispered faintly, almost too low for Lathem to hear.

“And you will.” Lathem reassured him. “But hurting yourself like this will do nothing to bring her back.”

Loki shook his head and laughed. “No, this was just to show _Daddy_ what he has done.” He looked back up to Lathem. “Is he displeased from my appearance?”

Lathem smiled. “Horrified.” A wicked smiled crawling its way onto Loki’s pained face.

“Wonderful.”

Lathem sighed. “I cannot believe you at times Iceling. Stabbing yourself just to anger Odin? If that is what you wished we could’ve just kissed in front of him again.”

Loki laughed, but stopped as the pain hit him again yet his smile still remained. “It is good that Darcy has you there.”

Lathem pushed the wet hair out of his face, sweat wasn’t glistening of his forehead, he was melting. The room was obviously too hot for him. Damn  [Æ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%86gir)sir, of course they wouldn’t know how to take care of an injured Jotunn.

“And soon you will be there instead of me.” Lathem took his hand from Loki’s face and held it lightly on the blood stained bandages. Loki winced.

“Shh, it’s alright.” Lathem calmed him by placing his other hand over Loki’s forehead which was mostly just to keep track of his pulse but it was comforting none the less. Lathem drained his energy out into the palm that was over the wound, the pale orange light sparkled under his hand and he felt as Loki’s pulse quicked.

“It’s alright, I'm just healing you.” He whispered then flashed Loki a warm smile. “Like we used to do after we got a bit _too_ rough.”

Loki laughed without as much pain, Lathem could feel the skin mending together but he wouldn’t be able to heal everything as it was a severe wound.

“Thank you.” Loki murmured as he lifted himself up more.

“Why would you do this Loki?” Lathem whispered, staring at the bandages.

“I already told you-“

“No,” Lathem cut Loki off. “I mean why did you have to _this_ , a dagger, to your stomach? I know how much you miss Darcy, trust me I do. Every time I get near you I can feel your pain as if it was my own, but Darcy would never have wanted you to do this.”

Loki locked his jaw, avoiding Lathem’s tragic stare.

“Look I know I can’t undo this and I know that cannot make you stop this torture to yourself because you are the most stubborn person I have ever met but I will at least try to get through that rock you call a skull.”

Lathem finally found Loki’s eyes. He looked scared, he knew Lathem was right but he would never admit to being in the wrong, Lathem could see the terror in his crimson eyes. “Listen to me Iceling, Darcy will return, with all her memories intact and she will scold you for this little incident of yours. You are finding this as a release for your pain but Darcy needs you to be strong when she returns, and well all need you to be strong when she does because this isn’t just hurting you. It’s hurting Frigga, its hurting me, and it will hurt Darcy.”

A tear laced in frost fell down his cheek, he looked down biting the inside of his cheek. Lathem almost felt bad for what he said but Loki needed to hear it. Lathem cupped Loki’s cold face with both his hands. He placed a soft kiss on his mischief maker’s forehead, Loki held Lathem’s wrists, openly sobbing.

“I have to take my leave.” Lathem whispered, his forehead pressed against Loki’s. “Don’t do this again Iceling.” Lathem pulled way, it was hard to see Loki this way but all pain came to a release and Darcy would come back.

He was about to exit the room when Loki called to him. “She will love you too.” Lathem paused, he whipped himself around.

“Who?” Lathem asked darkly, knowing exactly who Loki was talking about.

Loki gave him a mischievous smirk, it was a relief to see Loki back to causing chaos again as bad as that sounded.  “You know who.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

You know when you’re really bored and you’ve watched every movie you own like five times and you’re still bored, well that’s how Darcy ended up creating the card house of horror.

At first it was just her playing solitaire but then she had a stupid idea and tried to create a tower, it was working for a while too, but then a gust of wind decided to knock it down. She very politely yelled at the wind and closed the window, it looked like it was going to rain anyway to it wasn’t that big of a deal.

So she rebuilt the tower, this time she got a bit reckless and started using another card deck, so this thing was tall. She was close to adding two more cards when a bird flying into the window made her jump and she knocked down the card tower, one of cards falling in between her breasts.

And because luck hated her it was that time when Lathem decided to check on her. He stood in her door way looking flustered as she turned around with the ace of spades poking out of her cleavage.

She stuttered a bit before finally getting the courage to speak. “Hey Lathem!” She said cheerfully, maybe a little to cheerful. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you scream, just wanted to make sure you were alright.” She screamed? She didn’t remember screaming.

“Well you certainly got here quick.” She pointed out.

“I was in the hallway.” He said, she could tell that he was biting back a smile. “Do you ever keep your door locked by the way?” He said, gesturing to the door handle.

She shrugged. “Oh you know, small town New Mexico, you could probably figure out who robbed you by seeing the people who weren’t at the bar that night, kind of a hard habit to break.”

He nodded was about to leave when he turned around. “May I ask about the card?”

She gulped and looked down, silently cursing the bird that had flown into her window, it was because of him that she was in this situation. “Oh this?” She said casually

“It’s a,” She started “uh,” She bit her lip before finally giving him an answer. “It’s a new fashion trend!” She said brightly. “You know, every card defines your personality.” She swallowed hard before started again. “Ace of spades, means rebellious.”

Lathem nodded, knowing it was a complete lie. “Ah ha and-“

“You know you look like a king of hearts kind of guy, you have this kind of sex god thing going on.” She interrupted, she really didn’t want to tell him that she screamed because a poor bird had flown into her window.

“Darcy why did you-“

“Hold on let me get you a card!” She said before he could ask her, she bent down and sifted through the fallen cards before finding the king of hearts. “Got’cha!” She cheered before getting up. She needed tape or something. Luckily for her one of the unpacked boxes had tape on it. She ripped it off and folded it with success.

She walked over to Lathem and stuck the card right over his heart. “There you go!” He looked down at her with an eye brow arched.

“Trust me your girlfriend will get it.” She said, she was kind of overwhelmed that she was this close to him, and she would’ve been over the moon if he smelled like mint. She would be trying to get her hands all over everything named Lathem if he only smelled like mint, if he only reminded her of the word ‘kneel’ if he was only the person she couldn’t remember.

“Hey you said you’re a therapist, right?” She asked wearily. His amused look turned to concern.

“Yes I am. Is something wrong?” he asked. She looked down, twiddling her thumbs, how was she going to tell him about Mint? Would it sound weird? She began to pace her living room. Lathem closed the door.

“Darcy what do you need to tell me?”

She mustered up all the courage she had to finally tell him. “Okay, so there has been this person.” She started, he looked at her, assuring to her go on, so she did.

“Although they kind of feel like more than a person but that’s not really possible so it’s either that or they’re an alien of some sort. But anyway, I can’t remember them.” She sighed. “I can only remember how they smell, and how they remind me of the word ‘kneel’ for some odd reason and cold, I remember them being cold.”

Darcy sat down on the couch, Lathem sat down next to her, not saying a word.

“And you know I feel like I need to know them, like they’re a big part of my life but I don’t know how I wouldn’t remember someone if they were that important. And I know it’s not amnesia or anything because I can remember everything, every part of my life since the day I started being able to talk.”

She took a breath but now that she started she couldn’t stop talking. “And then there was this thing when I got in the shower two weeks ago, you know the day I moved here and apparently there were some green words or something that on my hip and it started to peel off like a temporary tattoo then kind of melt into a green liquidy thing. And that’s not the weirdest part, not at all because while the green was washing away I also heard someone talk, and I feel like should know who this someone was but I don’t. And he was saying something about soulmarks and how they didn’t matter or something. I almost remember them saying that to me though, like I was the one he was talking to but that’s impossible because I was born without a soulmark.”

She was out of breath and almost in tears. Lathem had captured her hand protectively in hers.

“Please don’t tell me I'm crazy, I don’t want my aunt to be right.”

Lathem shook his head. “No I do not think you are crazy,” He said, she let out the breath she had been holding.

“Wait, if I'm not crazy then why is all this happening to me?” She asked, Darcy could see the gears moving in Lathem’s mind.

“I think,” he started. “that you have been through heavy emotional trauma, causing your subconscious to erase any memory of what caused that trauma. I need you to remember who ever you are trying to forget.”

Darcy stuttered. “I don’t think I can.” He laid a hand on her shoulder.

“I know you can.” Lathem said, hope sparkled in his eyes.

“But I-“ This time Lathem interrupted her.

“Remember everything that you have told me, they are the pieces to the puzzle, the smell the word the voice, everything.”

Darcy would try to object but she knew it wasn’t going to get anywhere. She shut her eyes, imagining the smell, the word, the voice, she tried to remember Mint. It did nothing, it painted a blurry picture of an already blurred picture of something really far away.

“It’s not helping.” She cried.

“Try harder!” Lathem pleaded. “You said that you remembered this voice from something, what did it sound like?”

“Uh, um it was British, like yours, and it was nice, and he sounded nice and he sounded sincere and he sounded like he loved whoever he was talking to.”

“You said that you think he said those things to you, that means he had to love you? Do you love him back?” Lathem said.

She felt tears stinging her cheeks but she kept her eyes closed. “I don’t know.” She sobbed, “I don’t know.” She fell to Lathem’s embrace.

She cried and cried until there were no more tears left, and Lathem never stopped holding her and telling her it was going to be okay. She was right when she thought it was going to rain, thunder clashed through the city as she cried. She cried for the loss of her memory, she cried for her damn subconscious blocking her out of her own mind, but most of all she cried for Mint. She cried for the man she might’ve known, for the voice she only heard once, she cried for the smell of him. She wanted Mint back, she wanted every part of him, she didn’t want him to be gone.

Lathem had asked her if she loved him back and she felt like she needed to say no, how weird would it be saying that you forgot a man you loved? But there was emptiness in her chest that Mint seemed to fit perfectly in. Whoever he was she loved him and she wanted him back.


	15. Asthálsmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Darcy's world comes crumbling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a whirlwind and highly emotional.  
>   
> But I really don't want to spoil anything so I'm going to keep my mouth shut like a good little girl and let you guys read it on your own.  
> *}{LNtD}{*

Loki sat in his lonely corner, he hugged his knees close to him. Everything surrounding him was back to the way it had been before he had frozen it. Odin had people put it back down to the very last detail while he was in the healing ward. But he stayed the same, he didn’t change back. If Odin hated Loki in his Jotunn form then that is how he was going to stay.

He was crying, silently, just tears finding their way down his cheeks without a sound. He cried with her, he cried for her just as she was crying for him. The only difference was that Lathem was there, comforting her while he was here, lonely in his cell.

A familiar sound filled the dungeon, the footsteps that Loki had known his whole life. It wasn’t long before Thor rounded the corner. His former brother looked at him, pity glistened in his eyes along with horror that he couldn’t hind.

It was gratifying knowing that the man who claimed to love him as a brother no matter what could barely stand to look at him. Loki got up, Lathem healed most of his wound but the internal bruising still remained, he straightened himself out, the scar slashed across the side of his ribs and his stomach.

“Come to gloat, Thor?” Loki hissed. “Or are you too horrified by me to speak?”

Thor didn’t respond quickly. “Why do you assume that I don’t still see my brother when I look at you?” He said, Loki could tell he was struggling with the words.

“Because your brother never existed, _Odinson_.”

Thor flinched, just barely, not enough for anyone but Loki to notice. “I still love you Loki, that’s why I helped lighten your sentence, she’s alive because I still love my brother.”

Loki growled, the monstrous sound echoed in his cell. “Alive?” He hissed tears still falling. “That’s not living!” He gestured to Darcy crying in Lathem’s arms because she couldn’t remember him. “That’s just,” He paused, choking on his words “…breathing.”

He whispered, staring longingly at Darcy for a while, the snow beginning again as a flurry. “I never wanted my sentence lightened.” From the corner of his eye he could see shock in Thor eyes, either from the snow or from what Loki had said.

“Once Odin had taken her life it was simple.” Loki looked at Thor darkly. “I would take my own.”

Thor shook his head. “You have to stop speaking about that. We did this to save you and Darcy, so no one would have to die. Then you had no hope in getting her back, but now you do, she is on her way to remembering you.”

“Hope?” Loki hissed. “Hope is killing me.” His voice hitched at the end, muffled by his tears. He would be gone now if he didn’t have hope. Hope was making him hang on by a thread tied around his neck. He shook his head and turned his back to Thor. The wall in front of him began covering itself in ice, creeping up like frozen ivy

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, it was taking all his will power not to break down in front of Thor. His eyes burned from his tears. “I never wanted hope.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Darcy looked at her cards, biting her lip. She glanced up, Lathem had a good poker face, even though they weren’t playing poker. Her Lathem and Frigga were neck deep in a game of spades. Frigga had just put down her queen of spades, Darcy had the king and could trump her if she wanted. But Lathem had that look to him, he had the ace.

“Your move Darcy.” Frigga whispered. She didn’t want to get rid of her ace just so Lathem could top it, so she pulled out her 6 of spades.

Lathem arched an eyebrow, she just held herself higher, he wasn’t going to get her king. So he shrugged, a very dangerous shrug too because he placed down a 5 of spades.

“Dammit.” She cursed under her breath. Frigga looked at her suspiciously, Darcy just hid her face with her beer as she took a sip. Lathem didn’t drink apparently, he said it clouded his mind to much and Frigga only drank fancy wines and well Darcy couldn’t afford cheap wines so Frigga just had water.

Frigga took her book and they were all on their last cards. It was Frigga’s turn, she laid down a 8 of hearts Darcy just had her king so she put that down. She got out of her chair when Lathem put down the ace and won.

“Okay, game over!” She said.

“Are you sure you don’t want to play another round?” Frigga said sweetly.

“Yes another round sounds fun.” Lathem replied but way more devilish.

“No!” she said pointing at Lathem. “You just want to win again!”

“But I thought the ace of spades was the rebellious one who never let anyone get in her way.” Lathem replied innocently. Darcy looked down at her chest were she had taped the card.

“Shut up!” she said. Frigga had the queen of diamonds taped on her dress shirt. Darcy walked over to her glass doors that lead to her balcony. There was a crow sitting on one of her chairs, avoiding the rain. Either that or it was the same crow that had flown into her window and it was just too lazy to fly away.

She shrugged, it wasn’t doing any harm. Out of boredom Darcy turned the TV on. It was the news. A redhead was speaking on a podium with a weird bird symbol in it.

“SHIELD has confirmed that the attack on North Dakota was not an unknown species of alien as some claim but was in fact a parasite that has been isolated and is contained.” The redhead looked incredibly familiar but Darcy couldn’t put her finger on who she was.

“That’s interesting, crazy parasites in North Dakota, who knew.” Darcy shrugged, looking back at Frigga and Lathem. Lathem looked a bit dazed, as if he had just seen a ghost.

“Hey Lathy, wake up!” She said, waving her hand in front of the TV. He shook his head and collected himself.

“I apologize, she looked like someone I used to know.” He said, Frigga looked at him quizzing him with her stare.

“Huh, she looks like someone I used to know too. But I know don’t remember who she reminds me of.” Darcy sighed.

“The smell, the word, th-“ Lathem repeated.

“Yeah, yeah I know the drill. The smell, the word, the voice.” Darcy said. “You must really annoy your patients sometimes.” She said taking another sip of her beer.

“Therapy only works on the willing.” He stated, shuffling the cards.

“I'm willing.” She paused. “Ish.” That made Frigga chuckle. Darcy felt a tug on the back of her neck. Her hair was caught in the clasp of her necklace, she pulled at it until it was looser.

“What about a game of poker?” Lathem suggested.

Frigga shook her head. “I do not know how to play.” She answered, Darcy nodded.

“And you’re just going to win anyways so there’s no point.”

Lathem rolled his eyes, she wouldn’t have normally classified Lathem as a person who had an attitude but in all honesty he did. “Who knows, maybe I’m bad at poker.”

“Oh just like you were bad at black jack and solitaire and spades?” Well she always had an attitude so there was no surprise there. Lathem was about to open his mouth when the crow that had been hiding out on her balcony started pecking on the glass door.

“That bird is starting to piss me off.” Darcy said. Frigga got up out of her chair with a queen’s grace and went to the doors. She opened one of them, filling Darcy’s apartment with frozen wind and rain. The crow jumped up on Frigga’s hand and she brought it in side.

“Whoa, I never said that birds were allowed.” Darcy objected but Frigga just sat down and petted the crow’s head.

“Oh now don’t be so rude, ravens are clever creatures.” Frigga said.

“Well I still never said that ravens were allowed.” Darcy pointed out, but the bird just sat there on Frigga’s hand calmly, it didn’t even squawk so there was no point in trying to make the her take the bird out.

“And that clever raven flew into my door so not that smart.” Lathem chuckled and laid cards out for solitaire.

“Maybe he was just trying to meet you.” Frigga suggested.

Darcy nodded. “Because birds to that.”  Lathem was just shaking his head and suppressing a smile but Darcy could see the amused glint in his sea blue eyes.

Frigga opened to mouth to say something but the flickering light cut her off. Everything turned off for a second before coming back on.

“That was strange.” Frigga whispered, studying the lights.

“Yeah.” Darcy breathed. There was a moment of silence before all the lights went out again, this time they didn’t turn back on.

Darcy heard a scream come from the apartment above her, it sounded like Isabella.

“Crap.” Darcy said, setting her beer down on the table that was still visible from the New York light coming from her large windows. 

“Not even a month in this place and I already get a power outage.”

She heard Lathem get up. “Darcy do you have any flash lights? Candles, maybe even-“

“Oh! I have candles!” She said, she was pretty sure that all her flashlights have been sold for drugs by a certain former roommate.

“Wonderful, now we just need a lighter or some matches.” Lathem replied as she struggled to locate her target bag.

“Ah ha.” She said as she pulled out the four scented candles she had bought. She set them down on the table.

“As for the matches…” She trailed off, she didn’t smoke, Jay did but usually just stole lighters off people and no one really uses matches any more.

“Why don’t you go look for some.” He suggested, “I’ll get some stuff from my apartment.” Darcy nodded, she felt Lathem brush past her with his broad shoulder. She tried to ignore the fact that it made her knees weak. He was so similar to Mint, so close to him it annoyed her.

“Darcy, matches.” Frigga insisted, which broke her out of her trance.

“Matches.” She whispered before hurrying off. Where the hell would she put matches? She really should have thought about this before buying four candles. Even though that was an impulse by, the smell just drove her crazy. Whoever Mint was he was still making her he spin even if she couldn’t remember him and that takes skill.

All the lights had gone out but her phone provided a good source of illumination. She used it like a flashlight as searched everywhere matches or something that could create fire would be held. She let out a sigh of defeat when she couldn’t find anything, as a last resort she decided to look in the closet that she had been too lazy to clean out, but you can’t blame her. Lathem was distracting, very distracting. Mint.

She stood on her tip toes to look at the top shelf of the strange smelling closet. Sure enough a box of matches was lying in the corner. She let out a cheer and stretched her arm to grab the box. Then entire top shelf was covered in an inch of dust which got all over her arm, she resisted the urge to gag.

“Yes.” She finally said when she had successfully retrieved the box. Odd. The box didn’t have any dust on it. It was like it was put in there five minutes ago. Eh, whatever, she was probably imagining things again.

“Got the matches!” she said, walking back in to the darkened living room. From the light provided by her windows and doors she could see Frigga continuing to pet her raven.

“Okay, not trying to be rude, but petting a bird during a power outage is a bit strange.” Darcy said, using her phone to navigate the matches.

“There has never been something wrong with strange.” Frigga whispered. She had to admit, bad ass bird momma had a point. Strange was probably Darcy’s first word, which would have been awesome. But her actually first word was probably better than strange, it was knife. Okay to be fair she was referring to a play dough knife but still. Her mom wouldn’t stop laughing, Carol just bragged about how her first word was ‘god’ when her mom told that story, claiming that at least she had been pure from the beginning. Even though, as ‘pure’ as Carol acted, she had seen videos of her pole dancing for a living.

“Damn matches.” Darcy mutter as she tried to light one, Frigga smiled. “It’s not funny.” Darcy whined. Frigga just kept chuckling as she petted the bird.

“It’s not!” Darcy retorted again, by now even she was kind of smiling.

“What’s not?” Lathem said as he came back with more candles, setting them down next to hers. His looked like they had been used a lot, lots of the wax had dried on the sides like the wet wax had been poured over something.

“Darcy is struggling with her matches.” Frigga said. Darcy huffed.

“You’re making it sound a lot more pitiful then it actually is.” She said, crossing her arms. Lathem took the matches and because he was Lathem it got it to light on the first try.

“Not fair.” She muttered as she picked up one of his candles. There was an inscription on the bottom of it. She couldn’t read what language it was in but there was a tiny engraving of two people kissing on it. A bright grin spread across her face.

“Lathem, are these sex candles?” She said, he snatched the candle away from her.

“Please refrain from inspecting the candles.” He said, lighting the one she had just held.

“What kind of things do you and your girlfriend get up to?” She said, picking up another one, checking the symbol again. He was in the middle lighting another one and too busy to notice she had picked it up. She walked over to the window with the candle, giggling to herself. Lathem didn’t seem like the person who would be into kinky stuff like hot wax, or you know, anything along those lines. He looked like the person who would take you to places you’ve never been with just the simplest of moves and would always be checking if you’re okay or not.

She heard him let out an exasperated sigh. “Darcy.” He groaned, walking over and taking the candle back.

“What?” She asked sincerely even though she was biting back a smile. Frigga was letting out a light chuckled as well, but Lathem seemed like he was not amused by it. She flickering light of the candles cast shadows across his sculpted face, giving his cheekbones a haunting look.

“Just start placing these around the main areas.” He said, lighting the rest. The smell of the mint and the frosty blue candles that she had bought from Target hit her like a eighteen wheeler, taking the breath away from her.

“Darcy?” She heard Frigga whisper, she had grabbed onto the table for support. It took a while for her to catch the breath that she had lost. Her head was whirling, like the memories couldn’t tell if they should be remembered or not, they just hung in the balance of everything.

“I’m,” She started but was cut off by the voice echoing in her head.

_“You are so unique, so strong, so brave, you are my Darcy, you are my mortal. You are forever by my side, I am forever by yours. Any time a tear falls I shall be there dry it, any time a feeling is wounded I shall be there to repair it. Never feel less because people think of you as such, you are beyond anyone on this dull mortal planet, you deserve a crown on your head and a scepter in your hand…My Mortal”_

“I don’t know.” She said. Lathem was by her side, giving her support as she subconsciously swayed side to side.

“Darcy, it would be best if you laid down now.” He whispered in her ear. She nodded blankly as he led her to the couch that had attempted to devour her toe. He laid her down gently, propping her head up on a pillow. 

“I will get you some cold water.” He said, leaving to get to her refrigerator. Frigga knelt by her side, holding her hand.

“Are you sick dear?” She said in a motherly tone that relaxed the agitated nerves on Darcy’s arms.

She shook her head, big mistake, it made her headache worse. The bird that Frigga seemed like she had adopted was perched on the armrest of her couch, right above her head.

“If I had rabies, I'm blaming you.” She croaked to the raven. It just cocked its head to the side, almost as if it understood her and it squawked in opposition to the idea of it giving her rabies.

Lathem came back with water, she drank it greedily, not letting any drop go to waste.

“Was it the same voice?” He whispered calmingly. She gave him a slight nod. He felt her forehead.

“Darcy you’re running a fever.” He said, concern creeping up on his voice. “You need an ice pack.” He said, but she lightly shook her head,

“Don’t have one.” She replied hoarsely, she heard a low rumbling, it took her a while before she realized that was just Lathem fuming.

“Your temperature is 102, you need to get it down to at least 100.” He said darkly, she could hear him pacing behind the couch. How he knew her exact temperature she didn’t even want to use the brain power to guess right now but she was thankful that he knew she was about to burst into flames.

“Frigga help her to the bathroom, she needs a cold shower.” She was going to have to admit she was a bit sad that Lathem wasn’t the one helping her, but her biggest worry right now was how dizzy she felt.

Lathem and Frigga lifted her up and then Frigga guided her to the bathroom, muttering something about an odin while she did so. Darcy didn’t know what an odin was but the way she was taking about it, an odin seemed like a foul creature that was bred in the fiery pits off hell.

Frigga shut the door to the bathroom behind her, making it completely dark until she realized Frigga had brought Darcy’s phone as a light, she set the orange and blue device on the counter. Darcy was struggling at taking her sleep shirt off. Frigga kindly helped her as if she were her child. Thinking about it, it would be awesome to be Frigga’s kid. She would probably teach you how to read and write super early but she would also teach you how to sabotage your sibling or something. Yep, it was decided, Frigga was the best mom ever, even if she didn’t know anything about her actual kids except for one of them was super sciency.

Once Darcy was stripped Frigga turned the water on. Darcy looked down at her necklace, she never showered with it. It was too beautiful to get ruined by rust, the smooth gem was a swirl of blues and greens with purple and yellow flashes every once in a while. She couldn’t remember where she had gotten it from but she never went anywhere without it.

“My, my necklace.” She mumbled. Frigga paused.

“It will be alright dear, we need you in the water now, before your temperature rises.” Frigga helped Darcy into the freezing water but was careful not to get wet herself. She let out a sigh of relief was the cold water made contact with her overheated skin. She relished in the absolute perfection of the cold water, she was never a fan of cold showers but this amazing.

She closed her eyes and slowly lowered herself down still she was balled up at the bottom of her shower. The feeling of perfection disappeared quick, now it was just really cold. It was quiet before the room burst into life with the northern lights being projected in her shower.

She screamed, faint renaissance like music played in the background and the lights danced around gracefully. She was pretty sure that she heard Frigga swear in weird language.

An image was projected in the lights, despite the water making it fuzzy the image was still impossibly clear and sharp.

Mint. But this time he was more than Mint, he had a face, he had a form. He had neatly greased back hair and a suit on. He was tall and elegant and had an emerald stare. This was Mint, but he was more than Mint now. He was Reindeer Games, he was the God of Mischief, he was Other Spaceman, most of all he was Loki.

_“These are the moments that made me fall in love with you, these are the moments when you forgot the monster that I am, Darcy these are our moments. And I hope that they never cease for as long as we live, and that will be forever if I can help it.”_

“Loki…” she breathed. The name felt familiar, but somehow foreign. The name felt mysterious but remaindered her of home. She felt tears sting her cheeks, cursing herself for ever being able forget him.

She punched him in the lights, she remembered the moment all too well now, she could feel it crawling back inside her and taking back its home in her heart. Then he saved her. He saved her like the villainous hero he was. And he teleported her to the tower, laying her down with more grace in one hand movement then she ever had in her entire life.

And then she kissed him. She kissed him and he kissed back. She could still feel the ghost of his lips on hers. She threw a drink in his face and called him honey. They fell asleep on each other in the middle of the penthouse, she never noticed their hands being silently intertwined as they slept. Then they had their, uh, their ‘chat’. And then he struggled with nail polish and he asked her on a date and they did it on the ceiling and he quoted Shakespeare.

Then she told him about her mother, about her grave, and he never left her side the entire trip. She didn’t even know that he had planted a calla lily on her mother’s grave but that just made her cry even more. And they came back and she hid in the bathroom where he gave her the bed damn bubble bath ever, where he gave her the necklace she was now holding onto for dear life.

Then they had Chinese food and got interrupted by Loki passiveness, then Fury walked in on them naked. And then they fell asleep to Star Wars. Lathem, he was there, he gave them a blanket. That same night Loki and Lathem, um, okay well they kissed. But she could hear them reassuring Tony that it was a friend thing. And then Lathem convinced Thor to convince Odin not to kill her, and it work, and her mind was blank and she was here.

But Loki wasn’t. Loki was dragged off to a cell were he watched, where he cried. And where she saw him reveal his true form for the first time. She had heard about it from Thor, but Loki had never showed it to hr before. But he was beautiful, he was broken and damaged and breaking down and she loved him more than ever and she wanted to hug him, to kiss him. To be in his arms again.

And then he dropped to a corner, she could see herself sleeping and he was in the corner right next her, sleeping by her side, even if he was in a different reality he still slept by her side. And then he didn’t move for days, only once in a while to have another fit of anger, of grief and loss. It pierced her heart knowing that he was in so much pain over her. And then the unthinkable happened, he formed an ice dagger and didn’t let out a sound while he stabbed his side.

She screamed in pain, pain that he went to this for her. Lathem barged in and stood frozen as he saw the lights.

The next thing shown was Lathem in human clothes, rushing to Loki’s side.

_“Listen to me Iceling, Darcy will return, with all her memories intact and she will scold you for this little incident of yours. You are finding this as a release for your pain but Darcy needs you to be strong when she returns, and well all need you to be strong when she does because this isn’t just hurting you. It’s hurting Frigga, its hurting me, and it will hurt Darcy.”_

Damn right it hurt her, it broke every part of her. Everything crumbled and it felt like someone was stomping on the pieces.

Then Loki was back in his cell, but not the way he had left it, it was back to the way it had been when he first got there. And he didn’t do anything but fall back into his corner, still in his blue form. And then Thor came and Loki was a symbol of raging ice.

_“I never wanted hope.”_

She let out a harsh cry again, she felt like every particle of her had been crushed and smashed into dust and like she could just be blown away. And then it was Loki, back to being in an ice covered room.

Even the screen was frosted over, blocking out any image projected on it. Loki was staring at the wall, one that looked like he had made it out of ice. Her breath hitched when she saw what was carved into the wall like a painting.

Her face. A picture of her sleeping, Loki was on his knees crying at the base of the wall. His nails still dug deep into the ice as if he were hanging on to her. And then it stopped. The images just stopped, sucked back into her necklace. She was shaking, she was crying, and all her muscles were too looked up to moved.

The only thing that was working was her brain which had gone into overdrive. The only thing pushing her forward was seeing Loki again, she had to get up, she had to move. She had to see him. She scrambled shakily out of the shower, Frigga helped her.

She looked at Frigga, at Loki’s mother, she should’ve stopped to hug her, to thank her. But Darcy couldn’t, she had to keep going. Frigga handed her a towel which she rapped herself in before pushing past Lathem. She should thank him too, for being there for her and for Loki, but she couldn’t.

She walked on shaky legs into the living room, leaning on the couch for support.

“Odin.” She whispered. She looked up at the ceiling and screamed this time “Odin you cycloptic motherfucker, get your god damn Allfather-ness down here or I will shove that spear of yours so far up your ass you’ll be choking on it!”

There was silence in the apartment, not even the raven dared to squawk, which was good because she would probably choke it if it did.

And then Odin came into place. He was as emotionless as a frozen statue.

“I am glad to see-“ he began but she cut him off

“You don’t talk to me!” She howled, she caught her breath, noticing a glint of surprise in his eye.

“You’re going to take me to him.” She said, calmer. “And you’re not going to say a fucking word.” By this time Frigga had come to her side, so did Lathem.

Her breathing was heavy, making her a bit light headed but she didn’t care. She wanted to kill him, she would’ve been happy spitting his skull. And normally she didn’t have murderous thoughts as brutal as she was having them now but Odin was the center of every child’s nightmare.

He didn’t say a word. Not one. Not even when they had arrived at the bifrost. Lathem simply took her hand and they teleported an icy room. You couldn’t even recognize it as a cell, it looked like she was in Antarctica. All the walls were iced over and the ground was buried in a foot of snow. Dark clouds hung in the ceiling, blocking out what ever light there used to be.

So all she could see was a dark figure, balled up in a corner. He was surrounded by ice shards rising up from the ground, leaving him apart from everything else in the world. She heard his crying, she heard the pain in his crying. She almost didn’t have the energy to speak, Lathem had teleported away and she was all alone with Loki. Her broken love, and she had broken him. She shivered, the snow stung her legs, biting at them like billions of needles.

She opened her mouth to speak, even though nothing was going to come out. But she didn’t have to speak, because he knew she was there.

His head rose up from its place buried in his folded arms. His red eyes didn’t blink. He just stared at her as if she wasn’t real. The first noise either of them made was when her crying finally deciding to make a sound. And she cried, she cried helplessly as she stood in the snow. She felt ten again and all the tears she ever cried came as she wept like a child who had lost their mother in the mall. Because you think it’s the end, you think life is over once she’s out of your sight.

But she didn’t stand alone for long because Loki had gotten up quicker than a blink of an eye and picked her up. She wrapped her numb legs around his waist and clung onto his neck. She wasn’t going to ever let go. He held her back, keeping her flushed against his blue chest.

“Darcy.” He sobbed, sounding just as pitiful as she did.

Her head was buried in his neck, breathing in every part of him as she cried without any notion of ever stopping.

“Reindeer Games.” She whined.

“I never,” he cried, “I never thought I would hold you again.” He ran a hand through her wet hair that had collected snow and was too cold for the ice flakes to melt

She breathed heavily, trying to speak. “Don’t,” She heaved. “Please don’t,” She finally caught her lost words. “Don’t ever stop.”

They were silent except for their sobs for awhile, before Loki finally spoke again. “You don’t hate me like this?” He whispered. She pulled her head back to look at his face.

He was beautiful, he was elegant and fierce. She shook her head and let out a painful sob.

“I love you.” She cried, all her life put in every syllable of the words. She loved him, she loved him now, she loved him when she was lost, she loved him before she had even met him.  “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I took so long.” She cried pitifully. She barely even remembered his scent how was she supposed to be the one that stood by his side forever?  Nothing would ever make up for the fact that she couldn’t remember him for so long, she had left him here all alone in a cell while she was making card towers and buying movies.

He looked at her as if she had just said something illegal. He mouth hung open for a while.

“You’re sorry?” He whispered incredulously. She nodded her head and he shook his. Loki pulled her in for a kiss. They needed this, they needed each other. They needed to rebuild what Odin had broken down. And this kiss, it was the start, it was the first word in the next chapter. She fell apart for him, like wet paper, everything that had held her together till this was ripped and thrown away. She drained everything she ever had into him, all the breaths she ever took where just leading up to this moment.

They pulled apart, both out of breath. He rested his forehead in hers.

“You must be cold.” He whispered. She was, she was freezing to the point there was ice in her bones, but she didn’t care, Loki was never warm anyway. She could get past the cold because being held beside him was already setting her on fire.

She just hummed in response, not wanting to ruin any part of this. His blue shade faded, preplaced by his porcelain skin. And the red of his eyes faded back to their emerald pigment. She looked at him, his face, his beauty, and his pain.

He was warmer, to the temperature that she was used to. “You’re pretty.” She whispered. And for the first in two weeks, Darcy heard Loki laugh.

But his laugh faded away, and he looked at her seriously. The blue came back, and his red eyes looked at her now.

“I’m I still pretty?” He asked her darkly. She knew he wanted her to say no, but she wasn’t going to lie to him.

“No.” She whispered and kissed his azure lips. “Now you’re beautiful.”

He just sobbed and pulled her in for a gentle kiss, a thanks for saying that. Both their cheeks were wet with still flowing tears.

“I thought you were never coming back to me.” He whispered. She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

“Well, you did kind of steal my heart and I sort of needed it back so.”

He laughed and kissed her again. 

“Am I allowed to kill Odin?” She asked, whipping tears off his face.

“As long as I can watch.” He said with a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes. She buried her face back into his neck with a smile. It was unbelievable, her being back, she felt like she had been locked up in a prison of her own.

“Hey Loki.” She whispered. He sniffled before responding.

“Yes.”

“Why did Odin do this?” She asked, her head still resting on his shoulder.

He paused, horrified at the thought of telling her why Odin had brought this on them, she deserved time to heal before she learned of Odin’s malevolent ways. “Questions for another time, Mortal.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Loki couldn’t bear to watch Darcy any longer. He covered the screen in a thick layer of ice. That wasn’t her, that wasn’t who he had fallen in love with. That was a figment of Odin’s imagination, of his delusional idea that Loki deserved to watch the only person who he had ever been truly in love with go on without him as she struggled to deal with her missing memory.

By now his cell was back to its frosty décor, the force fields were covered again and snow fell freely, never piling up to largely. The clouds that hovered above him a occasion flashes of lighting or thunder, making his cell light up. At this time the only constant source of light was the dim illumination provided by the screen.

He looked at the barren wall in front of him. He never wanted to forget his Darcy, the one who remembered him, the one that wasn’t affected by Odin’s ignorant ideas of punishment. His arm reacted without his mind registering what it was doing, he kicked the table out of the way to get closer to the wall. His nails carved into the ice on the wall, they scratched at it until his arms were numb.

But he didn’t care about pain. Pain was life now, and this cell was home. He clawed at the ice, the ice shavings piling up at his bare feet. He took the memory he had of her sleeping, how perfect she looked, how serene and calm. This was Darcy, not the one in the other reality, but this. The one who he had drawn in his ice.

An overwhelming wave of grief and pain attacked ever muscle in his body as he choked on his own breath before crumbling to his knees. He dug his nails deep into the ice as he fell in desperate attempt to catch himself, but he ended up in the snow with monstrous claw marks left in his wake. He sobbed, everything didn’t matter anymore.

There was no light, there was just pain. There was no hope, there was just guilt. There was no life, there was only breathing.

He let go of the ice, falling completely on the ground, half buried in the snow. He stayed curled up facing the wall for a while before rolling himself over and staring at the ceiling. The snow fell, each flake catching a diluted color of green, blue or purple. It was almost hypnotic, watching the flakes above him fall slower in his mind as he watched each individually.

With ever one that hit his face he heard Darcy echoing in his mind.

_“Thank you, Loki…Thank you for being my soulmate.”_

_“And I wish I knew why I was tied to you, I wish I knew why I don’t want you to leave in the morning because I can’t find any reason for it and it’s beyond annoying. Why couldn’t you just be someone else, why did Reindeer Games have to be the most gorgeous lunatic on the universe? Because if you weren’t you would’ve been perfect, but you just had to go and try and take over the planet!”_

_“They call me Daisy, it was her middle name.”_ He heard her sob _“They rather have her than me.”_

_“Can we just stay here? Just for right now, please?”_

It was horror knowing he would only hear her voice again in his memories, he would never have it back with him. He didn’t want to hear anymore, he clawed his way to the corner. He curled himself up, letting nothing but his misery in. He surrounded himself with jagged ice peaks, slightly closing him off from the rest of the cell.

There he cried like a child, he missed her, he missed Frigga, he missed his life. He had to constantly remind himself that this was life now, he had to forget every part of his old one if he wanted to make it another day. His mind was scattered, parts of him wanted to remember, to hold on for as long as he could, the other part needed to let go if he wanted to take another breath. Both sides where warring against each other, tearing him apart even more.

He stayed there, balled up in his own despair, shaking. He buried his head in his arms that rested on his knees as he rocked himself back and forth. His head hurt like someone had driven a nail in his skull. Maybe that would’ve been better than this. The next chance he was asking for a long nail.

But in an instant everything came to a halt. He stopped rocking, he just breathed. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. He didn’t want to lift his head to prove himself right, he just needed to accept his insanity. But curiosity got the better of him and his motor skills took over before his head could refuse. Slowing he lifted his head, his neck cracking after moving from the straining position it had been in for a while, possibly an hour.

It was a lie. Whatever was standing in his cell now was a lie. It looked like her, every detail perfectly correct. She hugged herself close, only wrapped in a towel. Her wet hair was strung out and flipped to the side. He didn’t blink, it could be an assassin sent to kill him in the form of somebody he trusted, he couldn’t blink or it would make its move.

The only thing that sent him over the edge and convinced him it was Darcy was when she cried. She openly whaled like a child, just like he had been doing before. It was painful to see, to hear, and it was impossible to ignore. Get got up without a second thought, scratching himself on the ice peaks jutting out of the snow as he rush to her. He picked her up, she smelled like Darcy, even after all this time she still smell like vanilla and strawberries.

He kept her close, holding her so tight that the wind was knocked out of her. He wasn’t ever going to let go of her, she was his and his forever. It didn’t matter that his words weren’t on her hip anymore, they didn’t need words. They just needed touch, they needed scents, they needed every breath of the other.

And with all the strength he had left he sobbed one word. The word that would rule his life forever.

“Darcy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you guys guess how she would remember? I was hinting at it the entire time, dropping little clues here and there, I was wondering if any of you picked up on them.


	16. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I have been MIA for the past month or so, and believe me I am beyond sorry for it. But with all of the holidays and wedding things and other stuff I would like to forget about *cough* *cough* family *cough*, all of the motivation to write was gone. That and when I first started this chapter, directly after I posted the last one, it got erased and I couldn't get it back, which kind of put a damper on my confidence. I was too exhausted and weary to write anything. But I was able to squeeze out this tiny little chapter, it will probably be that last one.
> 
> I am thinking about doing a sequel but I need to find the time to, I really want one though. There will definitely be an epilogue to this, which I will try and post as soon as possible. 
> 
> I cannot thank you guys for all the support for this little fic, it was such a wonderful experience and I loved getting to talk with all of you about the story and about how you felt about the story. It was truly amazing and I cannot wait to do a sequel but I need to do some other things first.  
> *}{LNtD}{*

Frigga slapped Odin, adding a bit of bite with her nails.

“Don’t you dare beg me for forgiveness!” She howled at him, watching him in fury as he soothed the side of his face with his hand.

“I never begged, I just wish for your understanding.” He replied coldly. She shook her head in disbelief at his aloofness, she couldn’t believe this was the soulmate she had met and fallen in love with when she was younger. Now he was a disfigured shadow of his former self.

“And you shall receive none.” She answered back, just as coldly. “You have failed as a father to our son. A father is a supporting hand that guides a child into adulthood. A father is a safety net there to catch a child when they fall, a father has infinite compassion for his children whether they be by his blood or his love. In all of this you have failed.” She hissed at him. He lowered his head and knelt in front of her.

“Then you are a mother, a true parent. I admit my mistakes that I made in my time of grieving, I admit my distance towards our children but I wish to close that gap. I wish to bring us together as a family again, in this I do beg.” He looked up at her, a tear falling down his cheek. “I beg you to teach me to be a father.”

*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*

Men in crazy armor came for her and Loki pretty soon, declaring that Odin wished to speak with the prisoner. Darcy swore she had heard an ‘s’ on prisoner but she was still on her high from being so close to Loki again so it really didn’t matter. Loki stayed smurfy, because she asked him to, she was absolutely in love with his beautifully bad ass blue shade.

Loki’s arms were secured around her waist protectively while she wrapped herself as closely as she could to him. Breathing in the scent that had kept her going the past two weeks. He had magicked some clothes on her when the guards came because honestly, she didn’t want to go outside the cell in nothing but a towel. She wasn’t sure exactly how she felt, she felt a bit broken and yet was incredibly happy. There was a hint of curiosity in there that she was going to ignore. But one thing was sure, Odin was going to die. Seriously, knife, to the throat, no remorse. He had absolutely no right to take her memory away just because Loki tried to take over Earth, no right at all, even if he was the all powerful Allfather guy.

She wouldn’t be surprised if Frigga divorced him, or at least the Asgardian version of divorce. She had to thank Frigga for everything she did, yeah she hadn’t met her before she ‘moved’ into 221B but she could remember how much Loki talked about her and how awesome she was. And you know what, he was right, she was awesome, in every way possible.

They were sort of surrounded by guards that marched them down the hallways of probably the most confusing layout of a castle possible. Seriously there was no way people could navigate in this place, every time they turned it looked like they were going the exact same way if they hadn’t turned, they only way she could tell the difference was the people that walked the halls too. They all moved around them when they saw bad ass blue Loki and her clinging to said bad ass blue Loki.

It felt like hours till they got to the throne room, her feet hurt and her back was sore, Asgard was an ass. Odin was on his throne and Thor and Frigga stood next to him, Lathem was on a lower step behind Frigga a bit. She couldn’t tell from this far away but it looked like Odin had scratches along the right side of his face. Awesome.

The guards stopped marching in front of the throne, but Loki walked up further a few small steps, Darcy still at her side. She was death glaring Odin, hopefully she had developed some mind powers to blow his head up at will.

“Loki Laufeyson,” Odin said, his voice booming in the hall, he had to have a microphone or something on his armor because that was loud. “you have fulfilled your sentence for your treason to the throne and your unjustified attack on Midgard.”

Odin let his eyes flick to Frigga for a quick second before turning them back to Loki and her. “You, as well as the mortal Darcy Lewis, are now full members of the Asgardian court. Loki you have resumed your title as prince and Darcy as a diplomatic ambassador from Midgard.”

Okay, that kind of took her off guard. Ambassador from Earth? So other eye patchy guy had some sort of sense. Still she was mad at him, a fancy title wasn’t going to fix whatever he did. Although it looked liked Frigga had been the one who told him to give her this so she would accept it.

“There will be a celebration in your honor tonight, you are required to attend.” Odin said, okay well that really got Loki mad angry.

“My honor?” He hissed. “No one in Asgardian will be there in _my_ honor, they will be there for Thor and you. Do not try and pretend like a party will make this better.” Loki looked at Frigga, who was almost startled.

“What if I do not attend?” Loki said darkly. Odin had no reply, yay! Speechless Odin was Darcy’s favorite kind of Odin. Get one now and you get a free Speechless Thor, just pay for shipping and handling. In no time at all you can get two Speechless Asgardian Gods for the price of one, delivered to your door in any realm faster than you can say ‘Eye patch.”

“Loki, please.” Frigga said sweetly. “We need you there.” She pleaded. Loki’s shoulders relaxed back and he wrapped his arm tightly around Darcy.

“I’m sorry Mother, I will not play to Odin’s lies anymore.” Loki said, guilt in his words. Loki tugged on Darcy to turn around so they could walk out. Dramatic exit, yep she was walking out. Loki led her along, she could barely notice a tear that laced his cheek.

“Loki.” She whispered, stopping to look up at him. He looked down at her, red eyes watering. She pulled him in for a kiss, saying everything was going to be alright. She didn’t want him to cry, she wanted him to be mischievous and sassy like he usually was. It was a wet kiss considering now she was kind of crying because he was.

He pulled away and stared at her deeply. “I love you Darcy.” He whispered. She smiled sadly.

“I love you too.” She kissed him again. “Now can we go home?” She asked. What had happened while they were gone in actual reality? She missed Jane and Nat and oddly enough she miss Tony, it was a large possibility that she missed Nicky too. She just wanted to be back in her reality with her real friends instead of being forced to a party where people would be pretending to like her to get on the king’s good side.

“We will.” He kissed her forehead. “We will go very soon.”

She nodded, not really sure why they couldn’t go now but whatever. “Okay.”

 

Darcy leaned against his chest as he created swirls of blue and green light. Loki was sitting down on the floor of his cell which had now been turned into an ice rink of sorts and she was sitting in his lap. With a flick of his wrist an icy reindeer skidded across the air, leaving snowflakes in its tracks.

Darcy held his hand, which was now back to his Asgardian skin color, but she was okay with that because she loved him either way. She just liked the idea of him holding her.

“I never realize how pretty ice reindeer were.” She sighed, Loki chuckled.

“Neither did I, until I saw one next to you.” He said, kissing her on the forehead. She leaned into his touch, she had missed it for so long. This was perfect, every part of it, even if they were in a prison cell she just needed to be next to him, she needed him to hold her and never let go. She hadn’t even realized how hard she was holding his hand, and when she did she didn’t stop. She just couldn’t believe that it was real, that he was real. After all they went through here they were, watching snow reindeer dance in the air.

“I still want to go home.” She said, honestly she wasn’t sure where home was anymore. She just wanted to get back to Jane and the dysfunctional Avengers team. She heard Loki let a deep sig rumble in his throat.

“Don’t worry, we’re leaving.” He said standing up. She let out a whine as he brought her up as well. She was about to make a snarky comment about being lazy and how she needed her resting time but A shimmery figure in the corner of the cell kind of cut her off. It took her a while before she realized who it was.

“Lathy!” She said waving to him ecstatically. She couldn’t thank him enough for what he did for them, even if she didn’t know it she always sort of trusted him. And she figured out why a couple of hours ago. He’s like a buffer, less menacing Loki. Even though she preferred her gods lean and devilish.

“Darcy, nice to see you recovering well.” He said formally. Why the hell was he being formal? She had spent like two weeks talking to him nonstop, they were close now. Just like her and Jane, except without the talks of who’s boyfriend is better in bed. She totally one the argument though.

“Recovering?” She huffed. “Couldn’t say ‘Hi’ like a normal god?” He shook his head in disbelief, but a smile was still wide on his face. “Oh and speaking of gods,” She said, looking at him then at Loki, then back at him. “You kissed my boyfriend.”

A mischievous grin spread on Lathem’s face. “Oh,” he said in his deep baritone. “I have done much more than just kiss him Darcy.” He was cut off by Loki’s hand covering his mouth, you could tell he was smiling underneath Loki’s slender fingers.

“Why do I ask these questions?” She rolled her eyes. “I know they’re going to get me in trouble.’ She shot a fake evil glare at Lathem. “You’re worse than Stark.”

Lathem’s eyes brightened, he bit Loki’s hand to get it away from his face. Loki pulled his hand away and stared daggers into Lathem, who ignore the daggers. “I'm going to take that as a compliment.” Lathem said.

Darcy thought about it for a while. “It kind of is.” She admitted. Loki sighed and changed the subject.

“Is Heimdall ready?” He asked seriously.

“Heimdall?” Darcy asked. What was Heimdall ready for? What the hell were they doing. Lathem gave Loki a stiff nod. Her boyfriend sighed and looked down at her.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be home soon.” He said reassuringly, he pushed a piece of her damp hair out of her face. She caught his wrist and held his hand on her face. For some reason all of the humor left her body. She looked up at him, he looked so hollow and empty. But his eyes were still the same vibrant orbs of emerald beauty.

“Are you sure?” She asked. She knew she wanted to go back to the tower, to see all of the people she had been stolen from. But Loki still looked shaken and flimsy. He wasn’t the mischievous trouble maker that he usually was, he was a shell of himself. The only thing on her mind was if he was mentally stable enough to leave. He had been stuck in the cell for the past two weeks, watching his life fall to pieces. Loki could withstand physical pain any day. But his mind was so torn from Thanos’ torture that this must have been hell for him.

His lip’s lifted up on the corners, a sad smile. He kissed her slowly, making sure to calm every part of her that was worried. It worked, and his touch made her knees go weak. She lived now, with him, whatever she did he was by her side. She yearned for more of his frosty lips when he pulled away. He stared into her, seeing past everything and only looking in her heart.

“Never worry about me.” He whispered. She melted into his gaze, and all she was worked up about fell along with her ability to keep her mind on track because Loki’s kiss was a big detour. She just nodded blankly. Loki flicked his eyes to Lathem.

“What of Odin?” He said darkly. There was a visible shade that covered Lathem, his head was tilted downwards a degree as he looked at Loki.

“Frigga stripped him of his title temporarily, Thor is said to take the throne until he is fit for reasonable rule.” Wow. She had absolutely no idea Frigga could strip Odin of his Allfather-y name, but it just adds to the list of things that makes her awesome. She couldn’t help but wonder what Thor would be like as a king. She knew he had grown up a lot from when she first met the poptart devouring blond, but still, that much power has to go to his head a little bit at least.

A rumbled sounded in Loki’s chest. She couldn’t tell if it was in agreement or disapproval. “Understandable. No one shall make a move when he depart?” He asked. Lathem nodded.

“Thor had informed all the guards that you are not a prisoner and shall not be treated as one. You are a prince.” Lathem paused a moment. “The celebration is called off.”

Every muscle in Loki relaxed. He never liked being in large parties in Asgard, she could remember him telling her about how everybody would scrutinize him behind his back. When you actually here how horrible his past is, it’s not a surprise that Loki decided to take things into his own hands. A stuttered sigh escaped from Loki’s lips.

“Then what’s stopping us.” He said with a smile as he looked down at her. Joy flickered in the endless depths of his eyes. “Let’s go home, Darcy.” He said, taking both her hands in his. After everything that had happened she couldn’t believe she was here, that _they_ were here. Still intact, not broken and destroyed. It was the only good thing to come out of the ordeal, she knew now more than ever who Reindeer Games was.

Reindeer Games was the man who was holding her hands, he was the god who had fallen for a mortal, he was the alien looking at her and she was looking back. Because after all of this, the struggles, the memory loss, the-almost-loss of her toe, she was still hooked by his eyes. Every emerald shimmer, every glint of villainy, and all of the concoctions of his complex emotions. Reindeer Games was her soulmate, and after this she could only wish that she was still good enough to be his. He could go and try and take over the world again and she honestly wouldn’t care, she loved him, more than she loved free wifi. Nothing that he did from here on out he would ever do alone, she was sticking by his side for the rest of her life.


	17. Epilogue: New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it people, the last chapter. I have to thank you all for sticking through all the typos and updating horrors. I hope you like this mini chapter.

**New Years Eve**

Darcy picked up her champagne, taking a long and well needed sip. She let the drink stay in her mouth a little while, just to soak in the flavor. Everybody was talking and cheering around her. Stark always threw the best parties. Okay, well this wasn’t really a party, more of an Avengers and Plus Ones get together. It was the main Avengers and her, Jane, Pepper, Maria, Fury, Bruce’s cat, and Lathem. Which sounded like a lot of people but on the roof of the Avengers Tower it was just the right amount of people. Although the spotlights Tony had on the roof were a bit too much.

“Should I be jealous of your drink?” A voice asked in seductively in her ear, she could feel his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Mint. He still smelled the same after coming back from Asgard. She leaned back into him. His arm wrapped itself around her waist.

“Yes, you should. This champagne has wooed me and showed me sides of myself I never knew existed.” She sighed. “I'm sorry, but I'm leaving you for him.” She turned around to face her other worldly boyfriend. He wore a large smile on his pace face, his emerald eyes sparkled in the light of the fire pit. He cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers she was putty, melting into him, her body begging for more. She moaned and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him in deeper.

They both broke away for breath, she didn’t deny the fact that she was panting. He looked down at her with a smug grin. “Have I won you back?” he asked, cocking his head a bit to look innocent. She pressed the champagne glass to her lips and squinted in thought.

“I don’t know.” She mumbled. “I might need a little more convincing.” Loki rolled his eyes and sighed.

“What am I to do with you?” He shook his head, barely able to hide his smile.

“Oh I think I have a few idea’s, they involve you, my bed, and whip cream.” She said, biting her lip at the images of Loki strapped down to her bed with noting but whip cream on. He chuckled.

“Darling, are you drunk?” He asked with a smile. Drunk? She was most definitely not drunk. How could he accuse her of such things?

She scoffed. “I'm not drunk!” She exclaimed, a bit too loud but whatever, it was a party. Loki’s elegant eyebrow arched in question. Oh no, you can’t deny the eyebrow, it’s like a built in Loki suspicion detector. She looked down at her empty glass, trying to count how many empty glass she had caused.

With her eyes still looking at the glass and its lack of alcohol. “Okay maybe I’m a bit drunk.” She admitted. Loki just laughed and kissed her.

“Of course you are.” He said. “We should probably go back to our apartment before you end up toppling over the side of the building.” She whined and pulled away. She didn’t want to leave, she was having fun.

“No!” She said like a child. “I want to stay with all my friends.” She backed up and gestured to the party. She bumped into somebody, or bodies. It was Lathem and Natasha.

“Hey! I was just talking about you guys.” She said, grabbing them and tugging them to Loki. She looked at her boyfriend. “See, friends, fun, champagne, yay!” She threw her arm over Lathem and Natasha’s shoulder’s.

“You guys don’t want me to go, do ya?” She looked at both of them with a big grin. Lathem was laughing while Nat was just snickering.

“Darce, are you drunk?” She asked. Darcy gawked at her.

“Why is everyone asking that!” She exclaimed and turned her attention to Lathem. “You don’t think I'm drunk, do you?” Lathem opened his mouth to speak but she already knew what he was going to say. “Whatever.” She mumbled. Then a question that she had been dying to ask popped in her head. It would be a great time to ask them. She never got to see Nat and Lathy as much as she wished she could.

“Hey, by the way, which one of you is on top?” Everybody around them got quiet. She either didn’t care or she just couldn’t notice. Honestly she was a bit too back and forth to notice and or care about anything. Loki had his head cradled in one of his hands, his shoulders were shuttering in painful laughter.  

“I mean I know that Lathem is all big and muscular and pale as a god damn ghost, but he’s also a god of pleasure so he’s probably into some kinky shit.” Natasha stiffened and avoided Darcy’s gaze while Lathem was playing it off cool and ignoring that fact that all eyes were on them.

“And!” She cried “Natasha is a very dominate gal, she’d probably top with the green guy out.” Bruce was frozen in place, a blush rising on his cheeks. There was one lone laugh from Tony. She waved at him as thanks for the laugh, he raised his drink in response.

“Oh! Where’s Clint, he’d know!” She said, letting go of Lathem and Nat she went out to look for Clint. She was restricted by one long arm.

“Lem’me go Babe, I’m on a mission.” She said, she was determined to find out what happened with Nat in bed, she’d never gotten that far.

“You’re drunk, Darling.” He said and hauled her closer to him, he looked down at her with his magic eyes. Magic, oh that gave her an idea.

“Okay yeah, I'm drunk. And you’re not, so take some of my drunky-ness that way I'm less out of whack and you aren’t so glorious purposey.” He could do it, he was Loki, he could do anything! She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, it was the first time she had tried out the whole puppy eyes thing on him. Or she just couldn’t remember the other times she tried it.

“I will.” He said, she brightened up but he put his finger on her mouth before she could say anything. She looked at him with a frown. “If you stop talking about my ex-lover’s sex life in front of my brother and the Director.” She let her shoulders fall a bit before she nodded. The slender finger on her lips began to glow for a while before the light faded out.

She felt clearer, and less bouncy. But at least she would be in control of her actions. She sighed. “Thanks.”  Loki smiled and kissed her meaning fully.

“You still better be up for whip cream.” He whispered in her ear. Hell yes she was still up for her drunken fantasies. She was about to lead him back into the building when he stopped her.

“Let’s wait till next year.” He suggested. It took her a second to understand what he was saying but she got there, the clock had just begun counting down. She smiled and nodded, returning back to his side to look at the big clock that was projected over the fire pit.

She looked around the pit. Tony had his arm around his wife, Pepper looked happy and relaxed, and if Pepper was relaxed then all was well. Thor was just behind Jane, one hand on her waist the other lightly on her stomach, they looked happy to be back with the Avengers team. Fury stood alone with his arms crossed but she could tell he was eye patch smiling. Maria and Steve held their hands together, Darcy could see the ring on Maria’s left hand, and it barely caught the light of the fire and the clock. Nat and Lathem were standing extraordinarily close together, her mind instantly mushed them together. Lathem was decked out in his grey and bronze Asgardian trench coat which could rival Fury’s. He had his arm fastened around her waist while she rested her head on his shoulder. Bruce was kind of shrinking away, but the good thing is that Clint was holding Bruce’s cat, Darwin.

Everything looked nice and perfect, a great way to start the new year out, she leaned against Loki as the clock reached its final numbers.

5

4

3

2

1

The group raised their glasses as the buzzing sound went off. Darcy turned and kissed the man she loved for the first time in the New Year. It must have been contagious because all the couples did it. Pepper feigned reluctance to kiss Tony, but couldn’t help her smile. Thor just respectfully gave Jane a sweet kiss. Steve and Maria kept the PDA to a minimal. And well, Lathem was a pleasure god after all. Him and Nat were really into they’re little world.

“Whip cream.” She whispered to Loki, she had been itching to get his tight leather pants off all night. He smirked back at her and took her hand, leading her to the exit.

“Brother where are you going?” Thor called to them just outside the door. Loki looked back with a grin. Darcy gripped his hand tighter and he spoke.

“I’m going to go and ravish my mortal.” He looked down at her and kissed her before opening the door.

“After you, clumsy.” He hissed. She huffed and undid the first few buttons of his shirt in the door way.

“Ass.” She sneered and pulled him in for a messy kiss. She could feel him smiling.

“I love you.” He said before going back to bruise her lips. She moaned, her mind was flying off into a different world.

 She pressed him up to the wall of the stairs, roaming everywhere with her hands. She needed to touch ever inch of him. “I love you too, Reindeer Games.”


	18. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preview of the next installment of this series

He was broken out of his meditation by the sound of a gun cocking. “Turn around with your hands up.”  He recognized her voice. He would be able to notice it a mile away. And so he raised his hands slowly, keeping his heart at a slow beat as not to start panicking.

“I am no danger to you.” He said calmly and he turned around to face Natasha.

 


End file.
